Peculiar Groove
by Espanglish
Summary: A new student arrives at Bullworth Academy and befriends the most unlikeliest of people: Gary and Petey. A story about how a girl struggles with her problems, her feelings and herself. Post-Game
1. A 'Warm' Welcome

_**Peculiar Groove**_

**Pairings: **Gary/OC, minor Gary/Christy, Ted/OC, minor Johnny/OC

**Rating: **T (but may go up as story progresses)

**Summary: **A new student arrives at Bullworth Academy and befriends the most unlikeliest of people: Gary and Petey. A story about how a girl struggles with her problems, her feelings and herself. **Post-Game**

**Disclaimer: **All characters of Bully belong to Rockstar Games. My OCs belong to me.

**A/N: **I really don't know why I do this but here I am doing it. Anyway, here's a story that I've been thinking of for Bully that has been lodged into my head for some days now. I'm dedicating this story to _TornPrince'sSmile _because if she hadn't of mentioned Bully to me, I wouldn't of gotten my old obsession back. -pokes tongue out- Anyways, I really hope you guys enjoy it... oh, and sorry about the title. It means nothing and is just named after a song. Reviews would be splendid. -smiles-

**Update 20/10/09: **I have changed Brooke and Heidi's last name to** Adlington**, as their last name was Arrington much like Derby's without the H. And also newly betaed by myself.

* * *

_**1. A 'Warm' Welcome**_

Miss Danvers tapped her heeled foot against the concrete impatiently. The stern woman checked her watch for the fourth time in ten minutes, the new student was already late. Scowling at the road in front of her, Miss Danvers saw a steel grey Sedan pull up on to the side of the road. Immediately she put on fake smile while waiting for the new arrival.

The driver had gotten out and made his way to the trunk of the car, pulling out two suitcases. One of the back doors to the Sedan opened and a girl stepped out from the car clad in some ripped jeans, white t-shirt and some Converses.

"Ah, you must be Brooke!" Miss Danvers exclaimed.

Brooke slightly smiled at the woman and took the two suitcases from the driver. The driver, named Alan, tapped Brooke on the shoulder and gave her a warm smile when she looked up to him.

"You have a good time here, okay kiddo?"

"Yeah, I will." gushed Brooke but it was with false enthusiasm.

"Remember, you can always ring me if you need anything." Alan told her as he hugged her tight. He was going to miss her, _a lot_.

Brooke just smiled at him as Alan got into the driver's side of the car, waved and drove down the road away from the school that was known as Bullworth Academy. She turned around to look at Miss Danvers who was smiling widely but the look in her eyes was showing that she was getting impatient.

"Welcome to Bullworth Academy!" Arms outstretched, presenting the school to the new student. "Come now child and I will take you to see Dr. Crabblesnitch." Miss Danvers beamed as she mentioned the Headmaster's name.

"Crabblesnitch?" Brooke mouthed. She shrugged and followed the woman dressed in office wear.

Trudging along, Brooke gazed her dark brown eyes over her surroundings, taking in the dorms on either side of the courtyard then focusing her eyes on the main building which was the school itself. Students eyeballed her as they watched her follow Miss Danvers towards the building, already talking, already guessing on who the new student could be. Angie immediately ran to go and find Christy to blab about the strange girl.

Miss Danvers led Brooke through more students who were wandering the hall inside and took the girl upstairs into the office.

"Now, Dr. Crabblesnitch is in his office. He's expecting you." Miss Danvers pointed a manicured nail to the Head's door. Knowing she was being dismissed, she put her luggage down next to the chairs in the waiting area, headed to the room and knocked on said door.

An expectant _'come in' _was heard and Brooke opened the door and smiled shyly at her new Headmaster. Dr. Crabblesnitch stood from his chair.

"Ah, Miss Adlington, lovely to see you. Please sit down," he motioned to the chairs in front of his desk.

"Thank you." replied Brooke quietly. She took a seat and gazed at the objects on Crabblesnitch's desk as he sat down and pulled out her file. It was a pretty packed file.

"Now Miss Adlington, when your mother spoke to me a few months prior she had told me she wanted to send you here to set you some _morals_," said Dr. Crabblesnitch, his tone while saying morals almost sounded _threatening_. "And I understand why she sent you here. Your track record for violence is endearing, is it not?"

Brooke scowled at Crabblesnitch's sarcasm, she had only been here for less than ten minutes and had already been insulted. Or at least she thought so. Her gaze followed the older man as he got up, hands held behind his back and casually strode near the chair she was sat on.

"Well my dear girl, while you are here at Bullworth you _will _learn your morals and you _will not _do such violence here at this school," the man said proudly.

"It is my calling to _'fix' _certain children like you, Miss Adlington. Children who cause problems, whose parents cannot control their own. That is why they are sent here. To be fixed..."

The greying man looked at Brooke, a smug smile on his face. Brooke rose from the chair quickly, fists clenched and teeth bared slightly as she stared daggers at the Principal, she wanted to rip his eyes out.

"I don't need to be fixed as you so kindly put it, _Sir_." Brooke spat the last bit out like it was venom.

"Oh but you do child. According to your file you wrecked havoc in your previous schools you attended, I will not tolerate such behaviour. By the end of the school year you would of wished you had stayed back at home..." Dr. Crabblesnitch's stare was lethal to Brooke but she didn't back down, she just scowled at her new Principal.

"Now," Dr. Crabblesnitch started and went back round to sit at his desk, flicking through the file laid out in front of him. "Go to your dorm, you should be able to find it. Get into your uniform. Your first class starts at 9am."

With a wave of his hand Brooke immediately stalked out the room and grabbed her two suitcases that were sat waiting patiently. As she was about to leave, Miss Danvers' already annoying voice rang in her ears.

"Brooke, here's your time table. Now hurry along and get your uniform on!"

The blonde snatched the sheet of paper from the desk and left in a hurry. She hadn't even settled into Bullworth yet and she was already fuming.

* * *

After unpacking and getting changed into her school uniform, Brooke stood in front of the mirror which was in the room that she shared with a girl named Beatrice. She seemed nice but the girl left in a hurry after greeting her, a frightened look plastered on her face as she quickly said goodbye and walked out of the room.

Brooke finished putting her pale blonde hair into a ponytail and sprayed her bumped up fringe to keep grip. She looked in the mirror at the uniform she wore. She was given the plaid skirt most of the girls around the school seemed to wear but instead donned black skinny pants. The skirt was horrid. She wore an off-white, short sleeved shirt with the Bullworth emblem stitched onto the left breast and her black Converse high tops she arrived in.

Sighing, she grabbed her timetable and a pen and read the sheet of paper. English. Good, she liked English.

After weaving through some of the girls in the dorm, receiving dirty looks, she got outside and made her way to the main building. Five minutes to spare until she had to go to class. Brooke thought she better make an impression and arrive a little early.

She jogged up the steps and was going to walk straight for the building but her head snapped round to see a bunch of brutes trying to stuff a small looking boy into a nearby garbage bin. Frowning, Brooke's attention was now occupied on these big oafs. That five minutes early thing flew straight out the window.

"Hey, leave him alone!" she stalked up to the group who were laughing at the imp of a boy, now butt stuffed into the grimy can.

A boy with blonde curtains whipped his head around to see a tall, slim girl frowning ever so frostily at him. He suddenly grinned.

"Hey baby, never seen you around hear before..." the ugly ogre, as Brooke thought, started to walk casually towards her.

"I don't think so Sonny-Jim!" she barked and held a hand out to stop the pimpled boy from coming any closer.

The boy looked confused but his grin widened, his croons started to gather around him leaving the poor lad stuck in the waste bin to _try _and squeeze himself out. Brooke walked up to the boy, scowling hard.

"Who do you think you are, stuffing people into bins?!" Brooke poked her finger into the blonde boy's chest, eyes venomous.

The boy and his goons grinned. "Say, what's your name?" he asked, completely ignoring what Brooke said.

"None of your business! Now I suggest you bugger off before your face is stuck up your ass." spat Brooke.

The boy just laughed along with his buddies. This angered Brooke more, she grabbed the offending boy by the collar and came face to face with the ugly male. The boy's eyes widened in shock as this unknown girl, most probably the new student, had grabbed him.

"I said. Bugger. Off." her grip tightened on his shirt then she let go, fists clenched and ready to pound the son of a bitch if he did anything else.

"Come on Trent, let's just go..." a smallish boy pulled the now named Trent by the arm. All gave Brooke offending looks except for Trent who just smirked and walked off, leaving Brooke and the poor boy still left in the can.

"Here, let me help you." said Brooke softly after a few moments of watching the bullies walk away. She walked over to the garbage can and pulled the boy by his arms until his body was up and out of the horrible bin. He looked away shyly while brushing the back of his pants down and straightening his sweater vest.

"Are you okay?" asked Brooke. She was rather concerned about the poor lad.

"Y-yeah. Thanks for that..." the boy with mocha skin bit his lip and blushed while looking down.

"I'm Brooke. Brooke Adlington,"

Brooke shoved out her hand. The boy took it and looked up smiling slightly.

"Pete Kowalski," Pete's smile stretched. Brooke smiled back even more. "Aren't you the new student? From England, right?" asked Pete, biting his lip again.

Brooke bent down to collect Pete's book from the floor and handed them to him, he thanked her whilst blushing.

"Yep, that's me alright..." she said, swinging her arms. She was already the talk of the school. _Fabulous._

"Um, w-what's your first lesson?" Pete perked up a bit. He was curious, maybe he could make a new friend out of Brooke.

"English, how about yours Petey?" smirked Brooke. It was cute when he blushed.

Blush forgotten. "Oh, that's mine too. If you want you can walk with me...?" asked Pete.

"Sure why not. Lead the way, Petey."

Again, Petey blushed. Brooke beamed and followed him towards the building. The clocked chimed 9am, maybe she wouldn't be late after all.

* * *

**A/N: **First chappie! Now my shoulder hurts -sigh- I hope this is okay... there seems to be a lot one lined sentences -worries- The next chapter with be longer, I promise! Hope you guys enjoyed it, chapter two is in the works!


	2. New Acquaintance

**A/N: **Ooo, wow. Thanks guys xD. I woke up this morning and looked at my mail, all I had was alerts -grins- thank you. And _KirstyXD_... I'm English too! Anyway, here's the next chappie, hope you like it.

* * *

_**2. New Acquaintance **_

English went well, Mr. Galloway seemed like a nice man and was passionate about teaching his class, which was good. Brooke was never a fan of teachers but Mr. Galloway had treated her kindly so automatically she liked him. Petey had sat a few seats behind Brooke which put her at ease a little, not that she was nervous but so she knew she had _at least _one friend here. On the way to class Petey was quiet and kept his head low so she had to break the ice and asked him what his last lesson was. Petey's was Art, Brooke's was Chemistry. The blonde was disappointed at the fact that her and her new friend were going to be separated but maybe she could meet some other nice people. When Petey had told her he had Art he saw the disappointment written across her face so he jumped to the chance and asked if she wanted to meet up with him after. Brooke happily obliged.

With the thought of being alone for her next class aside, Petey led Brooke to the cafeteria as it was lunchtime. Petey lowered his head more as students stared and whispered behind their hands, Brooke didn't notice much and was more concerned about the low grumbling in her stomach. She was starving.

They walked into the cafeteria and received more looks. Brooke and Petey queued up behind some other students and grabbed two brown trays.

"I'm starving!" said Brooke as she rubbed her stomach.

Petey just chuckled. "Well you wouldn't want to eat the food here. It's horrid."

"Why?" she asked. She turned her head around and looked at the students ignoring the food the lunch lady had whipped up. Instead, most grabbed some fruit and sandwiches.

"Because you would most probably chuck up your guts after eating it," replied a voice.

Petey's eyes widened slightly. _Oh crap, not Gary_.

Brooke's gaze broke from the students in front and she turned around to the voice. She looked at Petey who looked a bit scared? Embarrassed? She didn't know. Then looked beside the small boy to a taller boy. He wore a teal sweater vest, a shirt underneath with the sleeves rolled up, had a haircut which reminded Brooke weirdly of Hitler and a scar going across his right eye.

A pale eyebrow raised. "Really?"

"Yes _really_." the boy mocked.

"Um, okay..." an awkward silence passed between the three for a few moments but the boy who had just arrived seemed unfazed by it, he suddenly broke it.

"So _you're _the new student?" the boy asked with a crooked smile.

"Yes."

Brooke looked down at Petey who was too busy looking at the ground. Who was this boy?

"Care to tell me your name?" the crooked smile was still plastered on the dark brunette's face and it crept Brooke out slightly. _Only _slightly.

"Brooke Adlington," she replied. He grinned a Cheshire cat grin.

"Ah, well then Brooke how about we get you some lunch, sit you down and I'll tell you all about this dump, hm?" the lad, who she still didn't know who he was, threw an arm around her shoulders and grinned at her. It looked rather predatory.

Again, she looked down at Petey and the corner of his mouth twitched up as he looked at her. He looked down again and gathered whatever food he wanted for lunch.

Brooke picked up an apple, orange soda and a cheese sandwich which was already packaged. While the boy still mused over what he could get to eat, Brooke caught up with Petey who was walking towards a table, shoulders slummed a little. The blonde quickly sat down next to Petey and cast her gaze to the boy who with getting a carton of chocolate milk.

"Okay, Petey, who is _that_?" asked Brooke, staring wide eyed at Petey.

Petey fiddled with the package containing his sandwich and sighed. He looked up at Brooke who was staring at him with a somewhat horrified look. Sighing again, Petey ripped open the sandwich package and darted his eyes towards where Gary was stood. He was throwing some sort of verbal abuse at Mandy Wiles, she was scowling at him and Gary returned the scowl then grinned at her, mocking her some more.

The impish boy turned to Brooke. "That's Gary Smith. I... I have to keep an eye on him..."

"But why?" asked Brooke. She turned her gaze to Gary watching him as he started to walk over to them, grin _still _on his face.

"I'll tell you later." replied Petey in a rushed whisper.

Gary sat down with his apple and carton of milkshake. He took a bite out of the shiny, red apple and looked at Petey who was sat quietly eating his ham sandwich.

"Looks like you made a new friend, Petey." teased Gary.

Petey looked up at him and frowned slightly at the look Gary was giving him. That stupid crooked smile was very unnerving. "Gimme a break, Gary." At the moment, that was all Petey could muster up, not that he could ever muster up enough courage to tell Gary to back off.

The taller boy just chuckled at the lame reply then cast his eyes on the blonde girl sat next to Petey, focusing her eyes on anywhere apart from the person sat right in front of her. "So..." he began.

Brooke's eyes landed on Gary and she rose an eyebrow. "So?"

"You're from England right?" asked Gary, an excited looking expression on his face.

"Yeah..." Brooke looked down, his gaze was rather intense. "Where about?" Gary quickly shot back.

"Surrey," came the reply.

"Enlighten me."

Gary munched on his apple, his gaze burning into Brooke as she looked at him. "London. Surrey is outside London."

The crooked smile returned and the dark brunette finished eating his apple, throwing it in the trash can behind him. He was about to turn back around to Petey and Brooke but caught the stares of the Greasers looking past his head and at the blonde girl sat opposite him then flickering their eyes back to him, they continued like that for a few more moments. An unamused, scarred eyebrow raised and he glared at the Greasers, especially at Johnny Vincent.

"What? Never seen someone new before?" he spat.

Johnny's eyes cast over to Gary and an angry glare was set on his face. "Fuck you, psycho." And with that, the Greaser turned his head away and continued talking amongst his group, most probably about _why _the girl was sat with Gary Smith of all people. Gary turned back around and smiled crookedly at Brooke. She shifted in her seat and carried on eating her sandwich wondering why the lad who looked like he stepped out of the 50's called Gary a psycho.

"So, why come to a dump like this?"

Brooke looked up at Gary, who was slouched forward on the table staring intently at her with the corner of his mouth pulled up into a smirk. "My mum thought this was a good school, so she sent me here."

"All the way from London?"

"Yeah."

"But... why?" Petey intervened. He hadn't talked to Brooke that much since meeting her and this was a good time to ask why she did, indeed, come all the way from London to this school. Even _if _Gary was sat opposite them.

"She wants me to learn some _'morals'_." She gestured the word morals with her fingers and rolled her eyes, she looked down at her sandwich like it was very interesting.

"And what _'morals'.._."Gary mockingly finger gestured too. "Does she want you to learn?"

"To have some responsibility over my actions. I was kicked out from school because of my bad behaviour and my mum wasn't having any of it. It was the third school I was kicked out of in two years, so she decided that it was _best _to send me far away to a town which I don't even know and stay at a boarding school in which I would probably just get kicked out of anyway." Brooke replied, picking bits from her sandwich. She wasn't hungry anymore.

Gary raised an amused eyebrow and made an approving noise at the back of his throat. Petey sighed, he really, _really _thought he would be able to have a decent friend now that Jimmy was always being king but as soon as he heard the words 'kicked out' and 'bad behaviour' that thought was slowly making his way out of his mind. And now that Gary had found out about Brooke, not that he wouldn't because he was _Gary_, it didn't really help the situation that he was in. But Petey didn't want to jump to conclusions and think that just because the girl had been kicked out of schools prior to this one didn't mean she wasn't a nice person. Brooke seemed nice enough so far and he really hoped that they would remain friends and she wouldn't go gallivanting off with Gary or any of the other bad students at Bullworth.

The mocha skinned boy checked the clock and noted they had a good twenty minutes left of lunch.

"Do you want me to show you around now that you've finished?" he asked, hopeful.

"I don't see why-" Brooke was cut off.

"Perfect, I can tell you all about this dump then. Good thinking, Femme-boy. Now let's get going." declared Gary. The trio threw their trash into the bin and went on a tour of Bullworth Academy.

Gary did a lot of the talking, with his arm wrapped tightly around Brooke's shoulders, telling her everything and anything there was she needed to know about Bullworth. He told her stories of each of the cliques and teachers, amusing himself and laughing at the things he told Brooke. Whenever he mentioned something vaguely disturbing her eyes had widened and his laugh grew louder. Then the bell for second lesson rang.

"Well, thanks guys. I guess I'll see you later, right Petey?" the blonde asked.

"Yeah, sure. I'll meet you here if you want." smiled Petey but it was only small because Gary was glaring at him.

"Yeah, Femme-boy, meet you later." Gary looked down at the sheet in Brooke's hand and snatched it from her, examining it. "Ah Chemistry. You're with me then, Blondie." Gary smiled crookedly and wrapped his arm around Brooke's shoulders once more.

Brooke forced a smile and waved at Petey as he walked away from the two. He turned his head towards Brooke and Gary who were going in the other direction for Chemistry class and sighed. Looked like he wasn't going to be able to spend any time with his new friend by himself now that Gary had made himself known.

* * *

**A/N: **Woah, a lot of talking going on there. Sorry if it seems to be slow, the next chapter will be more exciting, I promise. I hope it's okay so far -smiles-. Oh and by the way, I'll explain to you in the next chapter why Gary is back after the whole incident.


	3. Confrontation

**A/N: **I'm really on a roll here! And thank you for the reviews on the last chapter! Anyway I hope you guys like this one. And to answer some reviews...

_KirstyXD_: Yes, I'm a Greasers fan too xD Johnny is awesome. And there will be more of him and the greaseballs in the next few chapters -winks- I've got it all planned out.

_Randomstrike_: Thank you! I usually only read yaoi/slash too but on the odd occasion I read stories with OCs. I'm glad you liked the story.

* * *

_**3. Confrontation **_

Brooke neatly wrote down the formulas for her Chemistry homework. She finished her English assignment about twenty minutes ago and wanted to get through the Chemistry homework as quickly as possible so she could go outside and maybe head out to Old Bullworth Vale and look around, maybe even find Petey then the two could hang out.

Going back to Chemistry earlier that day, Brooke thought the lesson was rather uneventful and found Dr. Watts to be a bit weird as he forgot what he was doing a lot. Old bugger. But her mind wasn't on Dr. Watts or the homework that was laid out in front of her, it was Gary. Throughout the whole of their lesson he talked to her or fidgeted which was pretty annoying. Unfortunately for Brooke he was her lab partner so getting away from the weird boy was impossible. He asked her questions about what it was like in London and if she could say 'tea and crumpets' because he found the British accent amusing and just all sorts of things, she asked him a few questions and found out he suffered from A.D.D and Petey, poor, _poor _Petey, had to make sure Gary took his medication twice a day. _Femme-boy_, as Gary so nicely put it, was Head Boy after all. But Brooke ended up answering most of Gary's questions and when the lesson ended she met up with Petey outside the main building with Gary in tow. She declared she needed to get her homework done which was partly true but really she needed to get away from Gary, the blonde had only known him from lunchtime and three hours later he was like an irritating rash she needed to scratch away. And now she was finishing off these pointless formulas for Dr. Watts.

She sighed and wrote down the last of the formulas then capped her pen when the work was completed. Brooke got up from the desk and stretched her arms up over her head and heard the joints pop nicely. Then she heard a very audible _ahem _from behind her. Turning, Brooke caught sight of the girl Gary was tormenting earlier in the lunch hall. Arching an eyebrow as if to say _what?_, Brooke turned around and gathered her homework setting it neatly on her desk so she could get it before school started tomorrow.

"Well that's rude, turning your back on me." the girl declared, a little bit pissed off and an evident scowl was on her face.

Brooke sighed and turned around to look at the brunette girl. "_What?!_" she asked impatiently. She wanted to go find Petey.

"You know you really shouldn't use that tone. It doesn't really set a good impression," the girl smirked. "So I heard you were from England?" asked the unknown girl, she was making her way slowly into the room away from the door frame she was just leaning against.

"Yeah, so, what's it to you?" snapped Brooke. She really didn't want to be dealing with this girl right now.

"Think ya tough, huh?" smirking once more.

Brooke gritted her teeth and wanted to poke the girls eyes out but restrained. _You're here to behave, Brooke, not to pummel some poor sod. Remember that._

"What do you want?" asked the blonde. _Might as well get this over with._

"Just to see who you were."

"The name is Brooke. Okay? Can I go now?"

"You know, _Brooke_, you really shouldn't be hanging out with a person like Gary..." the girl trailed off, examining her pink nails.

"Oh... and why is that?" this sparked her curiosity. The lad may of been weird but for the girl to say that was something she definitely wanted to hear.

"Well, last year..." the girl slowly looked around her but Brooke could see she was doing it mockingly. "He tried to take over the school but Jimmy Hopkins got him and Crabblesnitch expelled him. Then he was sent to Happy Volts."

Brooke was a bit surprised then raised an eyebrow questioningly. "What _is_ Happy Volts?"

The girl, who was clad in a cheerleading uniform and wore her brunette hair in a high ponytail, widened her eyes and tried to looked scared. Brooke could see how much enjoyment she was getting out of this in the brunette's eyes. She was trying to scare Brooke but the blonde was more concerned on what the hell she was on about.

"Happy Volts _Asylum_. Gary is a psycho. And he was sent there after he got expelled but Crabblesnitch re-enrolled him as his parents didn't want to bother with him, and according to one of the quacks there, he was on _good _behaviour."

Brooke looked at her disbelieving but the girl only nodded her head as to say _yes, it's true_.

"Um, well okay... thanks for that?"

The girl smirked. "I suggest you should hang out with _better _people and avoid Gary Smith..."

Brooke caught onto what she was saying but just shook her head. "No thanks. I'd rather choose my own friends."

The girl's face grimaced. Then she rose a neatly plucked eyebrow, held her chin up slightly and gave Brooke a cocky smirk. "Fine, whatever, get tormented. You'd probably want to leave by the end of next week."

And with that the girl twirled on her heel and marched for the door leaving Brooke stood next to her desk still shooting her a disbelieving and now angry look. Before the girl left she turned in the doorway and grinned.

"And by the way, I'm Mandy."

* * *

Petey had been wandering around campus for the past twenty minutes. He was wearing a thin zip-up jacket with jeans and a plain red t-shirt underneath. After Brooke had told him she wanted to get her homework done Petey agreed and left for the Boys' Dorm to do his, Gary all the while poking him in the back and teasing him. Like _that _was new. When he settled in his room to draw something for his Art assignment Ms. Phillips gave him, Gary had dumped his homework on his own desk and left in a flying hurry. Petey couldn't help the relieved sigh that left him.

Now he was hovering around the Girls' Dorm waiting to see if Brooke was going to come out anytime soon. The small boy had wandered around campus three times until he ended up in the courtyard which led to both dorms. A few girls who were on their way to their dorm flashed Petey a glare and he physically shrunk into himself. He felt like a pervert.

Sighing, he sat on a bench nearby and waited.

Brooke nearly flew out of the dorm, she was so relieved she had gotten out. After her confrontation with Mandy she quickly put on her casual clothes from this morning and stormed out of her room leaving roommate Beatrice a bit baffled but still had that frightened look on her face. As she was about to leave Mrs. Peabody, the old bat who patrolled the dorm and made sure she kept the girls in line, had stopped Brooke in her tracks and asked her where she was going.

With a sweet, _innocent _smile Brooke had told her she wanted to go and look around the town. She had already noted that Mrs. Peabody was a moody cow from the moment she first stepped into the dorm when she arrived but with that sweet smile Mrs. Peabody's face softened somewhat but still held that shrewd, scowling expression and let Brooke go as long as she was back before eight.

It was bordering 4:45pm so Brooke had sometime to find Petey then they could go wherever. She turned to the right to go and look around campus for the small boy but stopped and looked to the bench and smiled.

"Aww, such the gentlemen." her smile grew. Petey looked up and smiled shyly.

"Y-yeah, well I thought I'd come and find you in case you were done."

"Alright then, let's getting going. Lead the way, Petey."

Petey smiled and led Brooke outside the school. As far as Petey could tell the girl didn't have a bike so he chose to walk seeing as it was only fair, but Brooke didn't seem to mind as she was too busy looking at the things around her.

The two arrived in Old Bullworth Vale a good ten minutes later and Petey decided to take Brooke around the small district to have a look. They passed shops and saw a few students out in the town, quite a few of the Preppies were seen out too and looked down their noses at the twosome. Brooke just scowled at them. After Gary had told her about the Preps she immediately disliked them, she hated people who were all about money and found people with less were lower standard. She was definitely not one of _them_.

Petey and Brooke went into a random store to buy some snacks then Petey took Brooke to his favourite place, the beach. They sat on the bench on the pier and looked out at the waves. Petey was going over the events that just took place while walking around Vale. They had a good laugh and although Bullworth was a dump of a town to Petey, Brooke was fascinated by it.

"Hey, Petey?" asked Brooke. She was munching on some salt and vinegar chips.

"Yeah?" Petey looked at Brooke, who was staring ahead at the waves.

"When I was in my dorm room earlier, Mandy came up to me..."

"She did? What did she say?" this sparked his curiosity.

"She told me that last year Gary tried taking over the school then got sent to the asylum after being expelled. Is that true?" she asked, looking into Petey's eyes. A flicker of worry sparked the brown depths.

Petey sighed and looked down at his own chip bag. He nodded his head slowly.

Brooke's eyes widened. "But... _why_?"

"Well... Gary has A.D.D-"

"Yeah, he told me that in Chemistry."

Petey nodded. "He has always been paranoid and played pranks and stuff but when Jimmy came last year he stopped taking his meds. He thought Jimmy was going to try and take over the school and Gary didn't like it so he started getting the cliques to go against Jimmy. In the end Jimmy got expelled..."

"He did?"

"Yeah, but Jimmy came back to try and stop the cliques from beating each other up. It was complete chaos. Then him and Gary had a fight on the roof and ended up in Crabblesnitch's office and he expelled Gary on the spot. Jimmy got re-enrolled."

"So... why is he back here?" this story was highly confusing to Brooke.

"He got sent to Happy Volts before the school year ended, but he was only there for a few months. I'm not sure why he's _actually_ back here because he didn't say anything to me. He just said he was let out because he was being a 'good, little boy'.... then Crabblesnitch told me I had to keep an eye on him while he took his meds. And to be honest, he hasn't slipped up."

Brooke laughed and Petey looked at her feeling a bit offended.

"I feel sorry for you Petey. I really do. So, does he follow you around a lot?"

Petey looked down at his hands and nodded. "All he does is torment me, but he's the only... _friend_... I have. He's the only one who actually takes notice of me..."

Brooke felt a sudden pang of sadness for the boy. He looked upset and his eyes were glazed over with held back tears as his head was bowed. The blonde threw an arm around his shoulders and squeezed tightly which caused Petey to jump slightly and look at her, confused.

"Well... he isn't your _only_ friend, Petey. You have me too. Don't worry, I'll stick up for you." she smiled a big, toothy grin and squeezed again on Petey's arm. He smiled back at her and wiped his watery eyes with the back of his sleeve.

"T-thanks," said Petey, his smile growing more. He really appreciated it.

Brooke frowned slightly and her smile faltered a bit.

"What?" asked Petey.

"So I guess this means whenever we're hanging out Gary will be with us too...?"

"Um, yeah. As much as I hate to admit it but it's best if he does because then I can keep an eye on him." he replied. Brooke let a sigh out.

"Oh well, I'll set him in place, don't you worry." the toothy grin was back but was replaced by a frown once again. "And who the heck is this Jimmy kid anyway?"

Petey laughed and for once felt relaxed. He told her all about Jimmy Hopkins and how he was now king of the school, Brooke listened intently because Gary never mentioned a Jimmy Hopkins during her tour of the school nor during their Chemistry class together. Brooke removed her arm from his shoulders eventually and they chatted about life, interests and just random subjects that made them laugh until they cried as they watched the sunset. He was glad he made a new friend, one that he hoped wouldn't torment him and pick on him endlessly until he felt so frustrated he wanted to cry, but that was how Gary was and Petey was used to it.

* * *

It was 7:30pm by the time Petey and Brooke came back to the campus, she didn't want to get told off by any prefects or by Mrs. Peabody. She even_ walked _Petey back to his dorm because a few of the tougher students were hanging outside so she had to make sure that Petey got in safe and didn't get thrown into a trashcan. She watched him enter the dorm while the boys, known as the Bullies, were watching Petey with a sick sort of fascination on their faces but didn't move from their spot. Now she decided Petey was okay, she headed back to her own dorm until she bumped her face into the chest of the last person she wanted to see, but she really couldn't help the curiosity that bubbled inside her.

"Ah, Blondie. Leaving so soon?" that crooked smile was back and Brooke gulped slightly. Somehow being on her own with Gary in the dark while not many people were about made her feel nervous. Petey had mentioned that Gary wouldn't do anything harmful now he was on his medication again but he could still give you the creeps.

"I was just heading back to the dorm," she tried side stepping so she could carry on walking, but Gary followed her movement and side stepped with her.

"What, you aren't going to talk to me now? After what I've done for you today?" Gary frowned and it made him look menacing.

"Sorry... I'm just tired."

"Aww, you're just tired," cooed Gary teasingly. He chuckled some then set his eyes back to the blonde girl in front of him. "So where were you earlier? I looked _everywhere _for you and Petey. Tried leaving me behind, did you?"

The frown returned and Brooke let out a frustrated sigh. Petey had told her Gary's mood could do a complete u-turn but he'd never get physical with his bad mood, unless someone like Jimmy or any other person he remotely hates got on his nerves.

"Petey just took me to look around Bullworth Vale. We didn't know where you were..."

"You could of asked earlier and I would've came along and showed you the _'sights'_." he mocked with his fingers, still looking slightly angry.

"I didn't cross my mind." Brooke shot back, she just wanted to get into the warmth of the Girls' Dorm. It was early September but as night fell the chill was still like a kick in the stomach.

Gary was still frowning at her, arms crossed over his teal vest. The dark brunette then smirked at the frustration on Brooke's face. She frowned at his smirk and shouldered past him and he let out a little chuckle of satisfaction. Oh how he loved winding people up.

"You can take me to Bullworth Town tomorrow then seeing as it bothers you so much that I didn't invite you..." Brooke's head was turned to the left but she was speaking over her shoulder at Gary, his back to her and his arms still crossed.

She stalked away from Gary leaving him stood in place and wanted to physically slap herself for even mentioning that he could take her to the other side of town. Gary heard Brooke walk away and a smug smile replaced his frown. He was going to have fun tomorrow.

* * *

**A/N: **Yay, chapter three done! I'll be writing chapter four up soon and more of the characters will appear in the next chapter along with Jimmy. Reviews would be awesome. xD


	4. Jim and John

**A/N: **Oh my, chapter four! Something is seriously wrong with me because by now I ditch my stories. Anyway, here's only a short chapter but I had to write this _now _or else I would have lost the idea. Enjoy! -smiles-

* * *

_**4. Jim and John**_

The sun was shining but the air was chilly. It was Brooke's second day at Bullworth Academy and it already felt like the year was going far too slow for her. Math was over and now it was lunch and her and Petey had ate quickly and were now looking around school to try and find Jimmy.

Petey hadn't seen Jimmy all that much over the summer and never saw the redheaded boy yesterday but he was determined to show Jimmy his new friend, after all Jimmy needed to meet her and he eventually would of but it wouldn't hurt to look for his stocky friend.

The two looked all over campus and couldn't find Jimmy anywhere so Petey swallowed the lump in his throat and decided to ask around. First he asked Christy as she was gossip queen and usually knew things but the girl claimed she hadn't seen Jimmy since yesterday so he obviously attended school the day prior. So with no luck from Christy, Petey thought maybe one of the clique leaders knew. He was going to see Johnny Vincent.

"Where are we going?" asked Brooke. They were heading towards the back of the school until Petey made a right turn to head towards the auto shop as Johnny wasn't in the cafeteria earlier.

Even though some of the Greasers gained a little respect for Petey because Jimmy said so, he still felt nervous and while they came closer to the workshop he felt his heart banging against his ribcage. He had no idea why he thought to come and see Johnny because most likely the lead Greaser wouldn't of seen Jimmy but he sort of wanted to impress Brooke. It wasn't that Petey had a crush on the blonde but it was to make him look less of a wimp and that he wasn't what Gary made him out to be. Luckily Gary wasn't anywhere to been seen so Petey couldn't get tormented while going to the workshop, but that worried the mocha skinned boy slightly because he wanted to _know _where Gary was and if he was causing any mayhem.

Vance, Lefty and Hal were stood in a circle talking about a new hair product that they could use to grease up their hair while smoking a cigarette. Vance nudged Hal and pointed at the dweeby kid known as Peter Kowalski with that new girl that arrived yesterday. Hal rose an eyebrow.

Petey felt the Greasers' eyes on Brooke and himself but tried not to pay attention, he just wanted to find Johnny and get out of there.

Finally the two had gotten to the garage at the workshop and spotted Johnny with Lola, Peanut and another Greaser that Petey wasn't sure of but it looked like Ricky.

"Um... J-Johnny?" swallowed Petey. Maybe he shouldn't of came down here. _Oh God, I'm going to get stuffed in a trash can, I just know it!_

Johnny turned around only seeing the blonde girl from yesterday but didn't think she spoke with a voice like that so he peered down and saw Jimmy's buddy, Petey.

"Hey kid, what's up?" asked the lead Greaser. He took a puff from his cigarette and blew the smoke out slowly. Peanut and Ricky behind him snickered at the little dweeb but kept back and were ready to do anything Johnny told them. Lola was too busy talking to a friend on her cell phone.

"H-have you seen Jimmy around?" asked Petey.

"No I ain't, sorry. Why?" Johnny raised a curious eyebrow and quickly shot his eyes to the girl next to Petey. She was fiddling with one of the buttons on her short sleeved shirt.

"Oh, I just needed to talk to him is all. Thanks anyway..." Petey was about to turn around but Johnny let curiosity kill the cat.

"'Ey, you that new chick that was in the canteen yesterday?" he blew out a cloud of smoke.

"Yes, I'm that _chick_." replied Brooke.

"I'm Johnny, Johnny Vincent." Johnny stuck out his hand, Brooke took it and shook it firmly. "The guys behind me are Peanut and Ricky." The two Greasers behind him just nodded their heads as if to say _'sup?_.

"And that's Lola... Lola! Get off the phone!" shouted Johnny. The stupid bitch.

Lola just made a face at Johnny, Petey and the girl and carried on talking to her friend.

Johnny sighed. "So, what's ya name chick?"

"Well it's not chick that's for sure... Brooke."

Johnny made a noise in the back of his throat. A noise of agreement, not that Brooke was sure why exactly the grease ball had agreed on that. Brooke looked down at Petey who was staring at his school shoes and nudged him. He startled and looked at her then smiled at the grin she was giving him.

"We best be going, right Pete?" she asked but the expression on her face was just that she wanted to go and get away from the older boy in front of her.

"Oh sure... thanks again, Johnny." Petey waved a little at Johnny and Johnny nodded his head.

"Anytime, shorty. See ya around 'ey Brooke?" he asked. He was definitely curious.

"Why not... see ya." smirked Brooke. Petey and Brooke walked hastily away.

_Well he was nice..._

* * *

"Hey Jimmy, there you are!" shouted Petey. He jogged towards the redheaded boy and smiled, panting.

"Hey Pete, were you lookin' for me?" grinned Jimmy. Zoe laughed a little too.

"Yeah. I've been looking all over for you. There's someone I want you to meet..." Petey got Jimmy and Zoe to follow him towards Brooke who was stood in a spot on her own. She smiled as the trio came closer.

"Jimmy, this is Brooke. She's the new student,"

"Hi." said Brooke to both Jimmy and the girl.

"Hey, how's it goin'? I'm Jimmy, that's Zoe." the redheaded boy pointed to the girl next to him. She smiled at Brooke and said hi.

Petey felt a little awkward but he was glad that Jimmy had finally met Brooke.

"Well done, Pete..." chuckled Jimmy.

"W-what?" Petey blinked a few times.

"You've made a new friend _and _you're looking after her," he teased and Zoe laughed out loud.

Petey blushed and Jimmy chuckled some more and patted Petey on the back. "C'mon retard, let's go to class before we get busted, yeah?"

Petey nodded and Jimmy led the way to the main building, Zoe and Brooke chatted quietly behind the two boys and joked at how short they both were. The boys went their separate ways and Brooke and Zoe were left to go and attend Art by themselves.

Gary smirked, following the girls but made sure he kept his distance. He had Art too and wanted to remind Brooke about tonight.

* * *

**A/N: **Okay this chapter isn't so great and sorry if any of them seem a bit off character, in the next chapter I'm going to skip a month forward or something because it's chapter four already and it's only the second day... I suppose it isn't _that_ bad but I want to get on with it. -grins- hope it's alright?


	5. Too Early for Trick or Treatin'

**A/N: **Aha, I have now skipped to... Halloween... well around it! Yeah... hope you enjoy.

**Warning: **Mild language

* * *

_**5. Too Early for Trick or Treatin' **_

It was now late October and Halloween was just a week away. The students at Bullworth were getting a bit excited now the festive holiday was coming up, most were going out after school hours to find a good costume as this year Bullworth decided to have a Halloween party. Jimmy suggested it to Crabblesnitch and Crabblesnitch agreed, delighted that James Hopkins came up with such a splendid idea. Jimmy made rules though, and Crabblesnitch quickly agreed. There would be no teachers attending the party... but that rule was agreed through bribery.

The weather had gotten sharper and the days became shorter, the sun set around 6pm now and the students were starting to wear warmer clothing.

Brooke never admitted it but she started to enjoy herself at Bullworth, sure it was a dump but she was glad she met Petey. Jimmy and girlfriend Zoe were nice too but she was still trying to fathom out Gary. That day after meeting Jimmy and Johnny both Gary and herself had gone to Bullworth Town and New Coventry to look around. Petey couldn't go because he needed to see Crabblesnitch about something and needed to finish his homework, and in all honesty... Gary wasn't _that _bad, Brooke had thought. While they were out, he was rather cocky and the same Gary she had seen with Petey; tormenting and utterly frustrating but on the odd occasion he made her smile and laugh... secretly of course. She didn't want to warm up to him too quickly.

By the end of her first week she rang her mother just to tell her she was doing fine, she still felt a little bitter towards her for sending her away but she knew her mother loved her and thought it was the best thing to do. She didn't tell her how awful the school was and that there was more bullies than you could shake a stick at because immediately her mother would feel guilty and get her back to London. She didn't want to leave yet, it would make her look weak which she didn't want and she was meant to be staying at Bullworth for a year anyway. They chatted nicely over the phone and her mother had ended up bursting into tears, always the worry-wart, Brooke never liked it when her mother cried because it made her feel guilty or upset.

As the weeks went by she met more of the students and found out some of them weren't all that nice, but it didn't bother Brooke, as long as she had Petey, Jimmy, Zoe and... _Gary _then she was just fine with that. Not every student was horrible but they didn't speak to her just for the fact she hung around with a lunatic and a dweeb. And finally the blonde had even struck up a conversation with Beatrice. She remembered it very clearly...

_Brooke was walking the corridors towards her locker and heard an _oomph! _sound. She rounded the corner and saw the acne-riddled Beatrice crouching on the floor picking up her many books and looked up to watch Trent, who constantly tried to ask her out, chasing Algie. They must of bumped into Beatrice._

_Brooke jogged towards Beatrice and helped pick up her books and notes. Most probably essay notes for the upcoming Biology essay. Beatrice looked at Brooke and stiffened some what._

_"Hey, it's okay. I'm just picking up your books..." smiled Brooke, she saw Beatrice stiffen and didn't want to make the girl feel uncomfortable. They had spent nearly a month in the same dorm room as each other, with Zoe occupying the third bed, much to Brooke's relief, and they hadn't said much to each other since her arrival._

_"T-thanks," stuttered Beatrice. She pushed her eye glasses up her nose and blushed when the rest of her books were given to her._

_"There's no need to be shy. I won't bite, honest." Brooke grinned and Beatrice laughed nervously. "No, seriously. I have the feeling that you don't want to talk to me..."_

_It wasn't a question but she wanted to know the answer to why Beatrice Trudeau ignored her throughout their classes together... _and _through the whole school day._

_"Sorry, it's just..." Beatrice started and she looked into Brooke's eyes and feared that if she even mentioned his name he will pop out of nowhere. Brooke raised her eyebrows for her to carry on. "You hang around with Gary Smith... I-I don't like him,"_

_Beatrice looked down, her face beet red. Brooke laughed softly._

_"Not a lot of people don't like Gary. I know, I've seen." said Brooke. "Don't worry about Gary, he won't bother you... well at least I hope not or else I'll bop him one." _

_Beatrice laughed quietly and Brooke joined in with her. Beatrice looked up at the taller girl, who was actually nearly the same size as Gary which was at least six foot but maybe Brooke was a little smaller, and smiled gratefully._

_"Thanks. Um, if you want I can help you with your homework if you get stuck... at anytime," Beatrice sounded hopeful but maybe Brooke didn't want to be a loser and get help from a nerd such as herself._

_"Sure, that would be great, Bea. Can I call you Bea?" Beatrice nodded at her new nickname. Bea sounded quite cool._

_"Well I best go, or else I'll get done most probably. I have to make sure I have a clean sheet, you know? It was nice talking, Bea. I'll see you in the dorm later."_

_And with that Brooke walked back around the corner she came from, all the while Beatrice's gaze followed her and she really, _really _wished she was that slightest bit cooler. _

Brooke snapped back to the present as she arrived at her Photography class. She really liked Ms. Phillips and thought she was very creative and she liked photography too. It was a hobby she enjoyed and back at home in London she would snap a lot of pictures just so she can remember where she had been and what she had done.

There was five more minutes before the bell rang so Brooke waited outside the classroom until Ms. Phillips arrived and some of the other students. Her hoodie was pulled up over her mouth to keep the warm air in and her hands were in the front pockets of the warm jumper, she stared at the floor before her like it was very interesting.

"You like to stare, don't you?" a cocky voice came. It startled Brooke a bit and she looked up from the shiny floor which had been scuffed by shoes that have walked all over this place.

"Gary! Don't do that!" her face went a bit red but she hid it back in her hoodie as she looked away. _Asshole._

"Ooo, someone is PMSing..." Gary put his hands up defensively but laughed all the while. He was right, she was pretty much PMSing right now and her lower region ached painfully but the co-codamol she knocked back earlier helped with the pain.

"Shut up," Brooke glared at Gary and he just laughed some more then leant against the wall beside her.

"Are you going to this Halloween party then?" asked Gary, nonchalantly.

"I don't know. Are you?" she asked in return, she turned slightly to look at him and Gary was looking straight a head at the opposite wall.

"_Tch_, yeah! It's something to do and besides... we could play a few pranks while we're there."

Gary's face turned slowly to Brooke with the most creepiest smile she'd ever seen and she had to turn away before she blushed or shuddered or _something_.

"Okay class, get into the warmth. Hurry, hurry!" Ms. Phillips voice wafted as she came towards the classroom. It was pretty cold in the corridors too even with the heating on so getting into her classroom was a relief. It was always so lovely and warm.

Gary and Brooke sat at a table together and grabbed their cameras, pens and paper as Ms. Phillips went to the front of the class to announce what they were doing today.

"Okay... now today class we are going to go outside to take some pictures around Old Bullworth Vale-" Ms. Phillips was cut off by excited chattering even if they were going back out in the cold. She cleared her throat and continued. "I want you to gather five photographs on your cameras of interesting things around the Vale, you have most of the lesson to do so then after you come back we will evaluate _why _you took each of your pictures. Now get your cameras ready and we'll make our way to the Vale!"

The stools all made skidding noises as they were dragged out and students grabbed jackets from the coat racks in the classroom then everyone bustled out of the room and outside towards Old Bullworth Vale with Ms. Phillips. She had to come along to keep an eye on some students.

Brooke pulled out her beanie hat from her hoodie pocket and put it on. Her hair was down and had been ever since the weather became colder, it kept the back of her neck warm. It felt like they were going on a field trip to Brooke and it was actually quite nice to walk out of the school _during _school hours even if Ms. Phillips and the rest of the class were there too. Brooke and Gary took up the rear of the line and it was silent between them. It may of been comfortable to Gary but Brooke felt a little uneasy. Her eyes looked to the left of her and she watched Gary from the corner of her eyes.

His 'Hitler' hair, as she called it, whipped in the wind, the longer tendrils at the front flying wildly around every so often and his cheeks were rosy from the cold yet his thin, hooded jacket was unzipped and the sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. Goosebumps appeared on Gary's skin but he never made a move to pull his sleeves down. It made Brooke shiver all the more and her teeth chatter a little. She wanted to rip his sleeves down over his bare arms and zip up his jacket but thought that would like kind of weird and she rather not be laughed at by Gary. Brooke was enjoying the peace between them for now even if it did feel a bit uneasy.

Ms. Phillips stopped and turned around wrapping her arms around herself. She looked amongst her class at their chattering teeth and their shaking appearances and she smiled slightly at them.

"Right, I want you all to pair off or go in threes and spend about an hour taking photographs once you have finished make your way back here at 2pm. Go!"

Everybody wandered off with their partners and Ms. Phillips took some of the younger children and headed left away from the group. Once the whole group was gone just Gary and Brooke were stood standing in the same spot, Gary rolled his eyes at how Brooke's teeth chattered so loudly.

"C'mon wuss, the quicker we get this done the quicker we get to go back and get warm." he started walking and Brooke followed him, arms clasped around herself trying to get some warmth into her body. She had a feeling she was going to catch a cold.

They walked around the town for a bit, both taking a few pictures as they went along. The wind had died down a bit so Brooke wasn't holding herself for her dear life anymore, she just shook briefly.

Gary whistled as they were making their way to the local church to maybe find some interesting things to take pictures of. A crooked smile suddenly formed across his face.

"Let's play a game..." he started, then pressed the button on his camera to capture an old gravestone.

"What kind of game?" asked Brooke, who took a picture of one of the gargoyles at the top of the church tower.

"I ask a question and you have to answer... _honestly_. And then, if I believe you, you can ask me a question." Gary was still looking through the lens of the camera and took another snapshot, this time of the creepy old tree that hung over a taller stone.

"... o... kay." _Weirdo!_

After finishing getting a few shots around the graveyard and church, they headed out and went to look somewhere else. They were both quiet until Gary piped in.

"Okay, first question; what _actual _bad behaviour made your mum send you here?" grinned Gary. Brooke had never said anything on why she actually had to come here because of bad behaviour and Gary thought this was a good time to ask.

"You really want to hear why?" she looked at Gary and tried begging him with her eyes that she really didn't want this subject to be breached. Gary just smirked at her.

"_Fine!_" sighed Brooke. She quickly stopped to take a picture of some graffiti tucked down an alleyway on the wall. Gary waited patiently.

Brooke came back out and opened her mouth but hesitated a little. She looked at Gary with trouble in her dark brown eyes but saw that Gary _wanted _to know just by the look he was giving her. She had no choice.

She let out a puff of air. "I'd stopped taking my medication which kept me chilled, I never told mum because I knew what she'd say. I thought I was better off without it because it messed with my head a bit, it was the wrong prescription the docs gave me but I took it anyway..."

They both carried on walking then stopped to take some more pictures of a few things around.

"Without being on the drugs I used to get really nasty and would literally freak out over the most ridiculous things it was sometimes funny..." she laughed a little but it was sad. Gary just looked at her with no expression.

"Sometimes my sister used to like winding me up because she knew I can be a loose wire, and one day she just pushed it too far. She started bitching to me about my habits and silly little things but we got into a full blown argument that wasn't even based on what we were bickering about before. I always held some sort of grudge towards her because she is just a typical _bitch_, and well... she said some pretty hurtful things to me so I launched at her and... nearly knifed her..." Brooke had to swallow the lump in her throat or else she would start crying and she really didn't want to do that in front of Gary. She never told this to anyone before, only her mother, brother and other sister knew about it. She felt ashamed for having to tell Gary this.

Gary just stared at her. They stopped while she was talking and he just stared and kept staring. He wasn't expecting that, not by a long shot. He thought she would of been sent here for beating up someone or messed around in school a lot but looking at the girl stood beside him now he couldn't quite believe that she could of done something so... _inhumane_. And to a family member too. Not that stabbing someone hadn't crossed Gary's mind before but Brooke was nice, at least the side he saw, and just couldn't quite fathom out how someone as quiet as her would of done that.

Gary cleared his throat but still remained expressionless. "... interesting story, Blondie." he just smirked and Brooke looked at him and frowned. _Butt wipe, then again he would think it was interesting. Probably gets off on that sort of stuff._

The blonde shook her head a little, the long, pale locks swishing around her cold face. "Okay... my turn. Why did you want to take over the school?" she shot back.

Gary just grinned and walked away, Brooke following after him. They were making their way to the beach.

"Because the school needed to be put in place. If you haven't noticed, it's a shit hole and always has been and nothing has changed. Even if _Hopkins_ is the 'king'..." Gary spat Jimmy's name out like it was poison on his tongue. "Fucking midget ogre." he muttered.

Brooke tried not to laugh but couldn't help it when the giggles escaped her mouth. She covered her mouth with her cold, purple hands and laughed into them, tears pricking her eyes. Gary's scowl deepened and didn't find it funny. At all.

"What the fuck is so funny?!"

Brooke wiped away the coming tears. "I'm sorry... I just..." she burst out laughing again and had to stop walking. They were on the pier anyway so they didn't have any time to lose while Brooke was having a giggling fit.

"Just _what?!_" Anger clouded Gary's eyes but Brooke was too busy laughing to notice. After her laughter subsided she looked at Gary and shook her head, a smile plastered on her face.

"That is one of the most weirdest things I've ever heard. Seriously, you wanted to rule the school _just _because you wanted to put everyone in line?" asked Brooke.

"That's what I said..." Gary was still angry but never did anything, he just scowled at her.

"Okay, whatever you say."

Brooke walked away from Gary and went to the end of the pier and looked over the ocean which was calm, the waves splashing lightly against each other. She smiled and took a picture of it. Although the weather was horrible and cold she liked how calm the sea looked but it would probably start to thrash when the wind picked up.

Gary walked up beside Brooke, his scowl forgotten and now a smirk was playing on his lips.

"Do you believe me?"

"_Yes_, I believe you... though I still find it stupid." replied Brooke.

"'I still find it stupid!'" Gary mimicked in a high pitched voice in which received a slap on his arm but it was only light. "So, my turn... again!"

Brooke just rolled her eyes then looked back out to the sea.

"Okay... why have you had a face on that makes you looked like you sucked a lemon since this morning?"

"I do _not _look like I've sucked on a lemon-"

"Yes, you do. It looked like someone ran over your cat..."

"Oh shut up." pouted Brooke. Gary chuckled next to her.

"... I'm waiting."

"I don't feel well, okay?!"

"And why's that, Blondie?"

"Because."

"Because what?"

"Do you have to answer so many questions?"

"Do you have to always try and slide around the issue?"

Brooke scowled at Gary who had the biggest grin on his face ever and was most probably enjoying winding her up. _Mental note: boys are idiots!_

"Lady problems. Are you happy now?" she said in a snide voice.

Gary threw his head back and laughed, hard. Brooke punched him in the arm because it was so not funny. Gary finished laughing just as the wind picked up again.

"You know, you and Femme-boy can share your problems together. Maybe exchange tampon secrets..." another punch and another laugh exploded.

"You aren't funny, Gary.... now can I ask you a question?" Brooke was still pouting and a sudden wave of nausea hit her as the pain in her low region worsened but she kept her face from showing just how uncomfortable she felt.

"Yes... go a head,"

"How did you get that scar?" asked the blonde.

Ever since she had met Gary she had wondered where and how that scar got there. Gary's face soured as soon as the question left her lips and all of a sudden she felt guilty.

"Another story for another time..." he replied. He lifted his camera to snapshot the roaring sea whose waves were now looking beastly. The dark brunette took a few pictures of the ocean and thought to himself that's how he felt. Like a roaring ocean.

"Okay, one more question..." he said, like her question was never even asked.

Suddenly Brooke didn't feel like playing this game anymore.

* * *

Petey, Gary and Brooke were out in Bullworth Town shopping at the new party store that had just opened recently. The shop was full of colourful costumes that were better than the cheap, crappy costumes you could find in the odd store around Bullworth and they were at a decent price too.

Originally Petey and Brooke were going to go together but Gary insisted he'd tag along as he hadn't picked out his costume yet. He wanted to wear his Nazi uniform again but thought he would go as something else this year.

"Hey, Petey... how about this one?" asked Brooke. She pulled out a pirate costume that looked rather smart but Petey wrinkled his nose and shook his head. He didn't want to be a pirate.

"Okay, suit yourself..." Brooke carried on browsing through the racks at all the different costumes. They weren't half bad but she was making her own. She had a good idea on what she was going to go as and even asked Ms. Phillips if she could help make it seeing as she was creative. Petey had asked her a few times on what she was going as but the blonde wanted to keep it a surprise, it ruined the fun if people knew.

"Femme-boy! How about this one?" Gary called Petey over and Petey had the feeling the costume wasn't going to be what he had in mind...

Clutched in Gary's hand was a fairy costume which looked three sizes too small for Petey. He cringed. "Whatever, Gary." he walked back over to Brooke to see if she had spotted anything. Gary just laughed and put the costume back on the rack.

Mandy, Angie and Christy were on the other side of the store trying to find a costume for themselves, chatting and giggling about some rumours Christy had just told them.

Gary flicked through the costumes on the rack he was occupying but couldn't find anything of interest, the brunette was about to give up and just go as himself but spotted a rather cool looking costume. He picked it up and examined it.

The costume looked old and gothic, like it came straight out of a vampire film of sorts. Gary smirked and looked over the materials. The costume consisted of a shirt made from ivory satin, black slacks, a crushed velvet waistcoat in scarlet red and came with some sort of dinner jacket with tails which ended at the knees. He checked the price tag and saw it was on sale for $15 which was a bargain.

The scarred boy smirked some more and went to look over the accessories. Instead of getting the standard vampire teeth that most children wore, Gary took a packet of two fangs that you could easily stick onto your own canines. He went in the queue behind the three girls.

"Petey, have you found one yet?" asked Brooke. She was getting bored now and her stomach grumbled.

Petey looked up as the girl walked towards him and smiled. He had found the perfect costume. He was going to go as the Mafia, sure it was a little out of his range and the boy would never of came up with an idea as going as the Mafia but he liked the suit and thought it was cool. It came up to $25.

Brooke whistled at the costume. "_Nice!_"

Petey just laughed and went to grab a fedora which was at a bargain price then joined behind Gary in the queue.

"What did you pick then, Femme-boy?" a sly smile crossed his face and Petey just frowned.

"A suit..."

"Yes I can see that, dumb ass."

Petey sighed. "I'm going as the Mafia. What did you get?"

Just as Petey asked, Gary's costume was paid for and put into a plastic bag so Brooke and Petey couldn't see what Gary had bought. Petey really hoped he wasn't going as Hitler or something as ridiculous as that.

"You'll have to wait and see won't you, Femme-boy?"

* * *

There were three more days left until Halloween and the hype from the students was taking its course around the school. Bullworth had never had a Halloween party before so it was rather exciting and different seeing as each year the students were just left to wander around campus to do nothing but pull pranks.

Brooke's costume was finished but just needed a few added touches to make it more gruesome then she would have the perfect costume. Ms. Phillips had been a big help and had done what Brooke asked her and the two had spent two nights after school ended, working on the costume. Brooke never received any homework off of her teacher which she glad for, she had brought the subject up but Ms. Phillips had brushed it off and said she was glad Brooke asked her to help with the costume, she enjoyed helping her students.

Brooke was sat in Biology staring at nothing in particular in front of her but just listened to the heavy rain fall outside, hitting the windows that sounded like hail stone. She was fiddling with her pen, tapping it against her workbook until Beatrice had to stop her as the spotted girl was getting a bit frustrated. She wanted to concentrate.

As Dr. Slawter mumbled about death and rigor mortis the over-head speaker made a terrible crackling sound which made most of the students jump at the loud noise. Dr. Slawter dropped his pen when he startled.

"_Would Brooke Adlington please come to the office, immediately!_" Miss Danvers' voice wafted through the crackly sound and severed the connection straight after her announcement.

With a sigh, Brooke pulled her stool out and left the room as hushed whispers could be heard, wondering why she had to go.

_Last time I checked, I was being a good little girl..._

She scowled at the thought that she might be in trouble and carried towards the office. She was glad she didn't have Shop or Gym right now because she'd rather not get soaked by the pouring rain.

Brooke tiredly walked into the office and rubbed her face then looked at Miss Danvers with an eyebrow raised. As the weeks went by at Bullworth her thoughts of the sour-faced secretary had plummeted and she never liked the frown or scowl she received if she ever saw Miss Danvers walking around campus.

Miss Danvers' serpentine glare landed on Brooke and she nearly spat the words out. "There is someone here that you might know of."

"..."

Miss Danvers pointed her red manicured finger to the chairs behind Brooke. Brooke turned in the direction of the finger and her eyes widened in shock.

"_**HEIDI?!**_"

* * *

**A/N: **A cliff hanger... muahahahaha! -carries on evil laughing for about ten minutes-. Anyways, I really enjoyed writing this chapter and I hope you guys like it too. And I never realised how long it was... my bad. -whistles like nothing has happened- Reviews would be lovely! xD


	6. Halloween I

**A/N: **Chapter six... xD! Enjoy.

* * *

_**6. Halloween I**_

The girl before Brooke smiled a little and looked down at her feet. Brooke was gob smacked and rubbed her at tired eyes, trying to get the blurriness out of them. She had to be dreaming... hadn't she? Brooke turned to look at Miss Danvers, a surprised look painted on her face and just received a glare and the secretary carried on typing on her computer, the keys clattering away.

Brooke looked away from Miss Danvers and slowly turned her eyes to Heidi. She was dressed in the Bullworth uniform; the blue v-neck sweater with the emblem on was over a shirt. She also wore the plaid skirt but had pulled it up higher, the ends of the skirt way above her knees. Long white stockings came up just under Heidi's knees and she wore simple, black dolly pumps and had a light pink jacket on top of her uniform. Two suitcases by her side.

"Wha-what are you doing here?" Brooke took a step towards Heidi and gripped onto the shorter girl's arms.

"Aren't you happy to see me?" teased Heidi but a smile graced her lips.

"... no, just shocked. But what the _hell _are you doing here?" asked Brooke. Her eyes couldn't get over the fact that her sister was standing before her, with the uniform on. Was she here to stay at Bullworth?

Heidi looked past her taller sister at the secretary known as Miss Danvers. The older woman was too busy looking at whatever was on the computer screen but Heidi kept her voice at low.

"I... I didn't want to leave you," tears glazed the big brown orbs and Brooke's face softened.

"You're stupid. Really, _really _stupid."

Brooke pulled Heidi into a bear hug and Heidi let out a few tears. She had missed Brooke a lot and was glad she saw her sister again. Brooke pushed Heidi away gently but still held her arms tight.

"But, why didn't you want to leave me?" Brooke seemed sceptical, her head tilted to the side and a harsh look came over her face.

"It's just... we gotten along so well over the summer, you know? And I felt so guilty that I got you sent here. I knew you didn't want to go..." Heidi swallowed the lump in her throat and felt the hot tears prick at her eyes again.

Brooke sighed and let go of Heidi. She closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose just trying to get the cogs in her brain to work this one out. An irritated _ahem! _was heard from behind them and both girls looked over at Miss Danvers.

"Brooke, here's a note. Take it to Dr. Slawter, you will be excused from the lesson to help get your sister settled in. She has already seen Dr. Crabblesnitch." the woman frowned and slid the note down the desk and Brooke picked it up.

"Come on..."

Brooke pulled Heidi by the arm and took her to the Girls' Dorm so she could drop her suitcases off. After being excused from the lesson, Brooke had taken Heidi around Bullworth Academy. The rain was now a drizzle but the wind had picked up, it was harsh against their skins and caused Brooke's face to go red and her hands to sting from how cold they were. During the tour Brooke realised how happy she was to see Heidi again, but she couldn't help wander exactly _why_ she here.

* * *

The day Heidi arrived Brooke had introduced her to Petey, Jimmy and Zoe. The trio were a bit surprised that a new student had arrived and it was Brooke's sister, Heidi was the complete opposite to Brooke in the looks department; her skin had a light olive tone and her long, wavy locks were a deep brown with lighter brown highlights and was just slightly taller than Petey, coming up to 5ft 5. She was a lot more prettier than Brooke too and had the type of face boys preferred to go for. Brooke had a more classic look but had a rough edge to her face but was still blessed with her mother's good genes. Brooke also towered over her _older _sister and looked more German than anything. Her pale blonde hair was natural because her eyebrows were that shade too and her skin was an ivory colour but they both shared the same eyes which were the shade of dark brown.

Heidi got along famously with Petey and Petey was bewildered that he had made _another _friend so quickly. She was nice and had an air about her which seemed positive and calm, unlike Brooke who was more energetic but still held that calm, collected nature.

The group were planning on going out to show Heidi around the town but the weather was miserable so Brooke, Zoe and Heidi were stuck in the Girls' Dorm and Jimmy and Petey had headed back to their own dorm.

Heidi was busy folding her clothing to put in her wardrobe which she shared with Brooke. There were four beds in the room which were occupied by Brooke, Zoe, Beatrice and now Heidi. Beatrice was at the library and Zoe was lay on her bed listening to her iPod to some metal music that could be heard along with the rain against the window, her foot bobbing up and down to the beat.

Brooke was sat at her desk finishing one of her assignments and she turned to look at Heidi. She was putting pictures on the desk and started to gather some blu-tac to stick a few posters of a couple of hunks on the wall.

"Heid?"

"Mm-hm?"

"... why on Earth would you want to come to this shit hole just for me?"

There was a lengthy pause and Heidi sighed, sticking the last poster up then turned her body to look at Brooke.

"I just missed you, that's all. It isn't the same without you back home and everyone thinks so too. After what happened between us in the summer... it's my fault I got you sent here and I never wanted you to go. So I told mum I wanted to come here. To stay with you."

Brooke just looked at her, her expression unreadable and she rubbed at her eyes for the fifty-millionth time that evening. The blonde shook her head and grinned but it never reached her eyes.

"You know it's not your fault. It's my fault for letting myself go so far. I need to learn how to control myself... and I still can't get over the fact you came all the way to Bullworth, to stay at this shiteous school, just to be with me...."

"Well I'm here now, aren't I?" smiled Heidi. She turned away from Brooke and started to finish putting some clothes away then tucked her suitcases under her bed.

There was a comfortable silence between them and Brooke heard Zoe snoring ever so softly. The redheaded girl must of dozed off not so long ago and it made Brooke laugh. Zoe had been doing that lately, Jimmy and her must of been having a lot of fun. She suddenly laughed out loud to herself.

"What?" asked Heidi, eyebrow raised.

"Nothing, nothing. Just thought of something..." she trailed off and grinned some more, packing up her papers and putting them in the draw in her desk.

Brooke stood up and looked out the window. Their room was at the front of the building so she got a clear view of the Boys' Dorm opposite, she wondered what Petey and Jimmy were doing. She continued to look outside and saw a figure making their way towards the Boys' Dorm. Brooke knew that figure plain as day and spotted the teal vest, it was Gary. What was he doing? Brooke hadn't seen Gary all day and worried a little but never said anything to Petey. She had asked where he was but Petey had no clue.

"Are you happy here?" Heidi suddenly asked. Brooke jumped a little and she was no longer looking at anything but the miserable weather. She turned around towards Heidi and thought deeply.

Silence.

"Well?"

"Yeah... yeah, I am actually." admitted Brooke. "I have nice friends and I haven't gotten out of line at all while I've been here." she grinned.

Heidi grinned back. "Good. Do you have any other friends other than P-Peter... it _is _Peter right? And Jimmy and Zoe?"

Brooke nodded at both the questions. "Yeah, you've still got to meet Beatrice and my other friend, too."

"Oh... that's cool. You know the guys miss you back home,"

"I know. I miss them too."

* * *

The next day was fairly reasonable. It was cloudy over Bullworth but at least there was no rain. Brooke still had not seen Gary and it caused a knot in her stomach to form. She was worried, she hadn't seen him since they went to the party store to collect Gary and Petey's costumes.

After school, Brooke took Heidi to Bullworth Town to look around and so Heidi could get a costume for the Halloween party. Even though most of the students were jerks here, Heidi could get to know a few of them, maybe even Johnny. Out of all the students other than Petey, Jimmy, Zoe, Gary and Beatrice, Johnny was the only one who actually acknowledged Brooke while around campus. If they seen each other about they would always say hello and while Brooke had Shop, Johnny would always come to pluck up a conversation. He was a nice lad and Brooke liked him and was glad he wasn't a complete gimp, although he did talk about how Lola was a bitch and a slut a lot.

Heidi was excited about meeting new people, she was more the social butterfly while Brooke was the outcast. Always had been, always will be. Growing up, Brooke did have a few friends but never had many but before coming to Bullworth she had quite a few friends who were guys. She felt more comfortable around the lads because she was a bit of a lad herself and they treated her well and respected her. Unlike the dicks here.

"Brooke, are you okay?" asked Heidi. They were walking back from the party store while eating some takeaway noodles they had ordered from the local Chinese. Brooke had seemed rather quiet during their visit into town and it worried Heidi a little. Was it because of her?

"Yeah... I'm okay. Just cold." replied Brooke nonchalantly.

Heidi didn't press the issue because it was always hard to get things out of Brooke, she was a stubborn bitch when she wanted to be.

They just arrived outside the gates of the Academy when Heidi, who was a too busy looking into her noodle box, bumped into someone rather hard then fell on the floor. Brooke helped her up and Heidi rubbed her now sore, cold backside. Brooke was ready to verbally abuse whoever had gotten in the way but her mouth clicked shut when she saw Gary stood there. Arms crossed and that dangerously crooked smile was painted on his lips.

Brooke scowled then her face softened a little. "Where the fuck have you been, Gary?"

"Just about..." smirked Gary. "Why? Did you get worried, Blondie?" he cooed teasingly.

Brooke just pulled a face and poked her tongue out at him.

"So. Who's this?" Gary pointed to Heidi who kept looking between Brooke and to the boy named Gary.

"This is my sister, Heidi. Heid, this is Gary Smith." Brooke introduced the two.

"Is this the one you nearly stabbed?" shot Gary. He said it with no shame and curiosity inked his voice.

"... _yes!_" Brooke shot Gary a glare and really wanted to slap that smirk off his face. Heidi frowned and looked down at her shoes.

There was an awkward silence between the three until Gary broke it.

"Well are you just going to stand here all day and look like retards or are you going to come with me and tell me all about your sister, hm?"

It wasn't a question, it was a demand. Brooke sighed.

"Yes... come on, Heid."

There was an hour to spare until the Prefects came to make sure all students were in their dorms. Gary had asked some questions, as usual, and Heidi answered them but seemed hesitant to do so. Gary freaked her out a little and his scar across his eye was unnerving but Brooke looked calm in his presence. The two had joked about and Gary had mocked and laughed at her but Brooke shot some pretty good comebacks which shut the boy up. After he was done challenging Heidi with his unpredictable questions, he ignored her.

"Well you ladies best be going. Don't want you to look ugly in the morn-" Gary was cut off as a fist connected with his shoulder and he stumbled but let out a manic laugh.

"_Good night_, Gary." finalised Brooke and left for the dorm. Heidi never bothered to look back at Gary because the laughter that bordered on insane was starting to make her skin crawl.

Heidi did not like Gary Smith.

* * *

The day of the party and there was an hour left until it started. Some of the students helped decorate the Gym and it turned out looking pretty neat. Petey and Gary were in their dorm room getting ready. Before going to the Gym, Gary wanted to pull a few pranks around campus and was just finishing off slicking his hair back.

The dark brunette looked at himself in the mirror, feeling satisfied. _He _made the costume look good. Gary wiped his hands free of gel with a tissue then grabbed the two fangs and stuck them onto his canine teeth. Crookedly smiling at himself in the mirror, he cast his gaze to Petey behind him and saw the younger, smaller boy putting on his fedora hat.

"Well, well little Pete, you dress up pretty good," complimented Gary. He gave an approving smirk and Petey blushed and said thanks.

"You look good too." said Petey lowly.

"I know I do."

Petey rolled his eyes and went out of the room to go and find Jimmy. Gary and Jimmy had ignored each other when Gary had returned from Happy Volts but Gary just _oh so loved _to wind Jimmy up from time to time, insulting him with names and saying things deliberately to get Jimmy's blood to boil. It made Gary laugh,_ hard_.

Now that Petey had gone, Gary was going to go pull some pranks, he was buzzed with energy and wanted to muck about before he had to attend this lame party but he supposed it was better than wandering around campus being bored out of his brains.

He walked down the hallway of the dorm but got stopped by Trent. The pimpled boy had a grin on his face and he cracked his knuckles.

"Where do you think you're goin', psycho?"

"Why, Northwick, you look simply horrendous." mocked Gary, he then chuckled darkly at the growl that Trent let out of his throat. He was going as Jason... _original_.

Gary pushed past Trent, the bully was about to punch Gary up the side of his head but was stopped by Jimmy.

"Just leave it, Trent," sighed Jimmy.

Gary chuckled darkly once more and left the Boys' Dorms in order to wreck havoc... and maybe find a certain Blondie to torment.

* * *

**A/N: **Okay so that's Halloween part one up. I will put part two up tomorrow. Reason for two parts: it would of been one _hell _of a long chapter. Anyway, hope this is good enough for now. DRAMA IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! XD! Oh and by the way, I am really, really sorry if I've completely ruined this story by putting Heidi in. I just thought it would spice things up a bit. I thought of some drama that can go on between them both in future chapters…


	7. Halloween II

**A/N: **_Gah! _I was so meant to update this yesterday but I never... -whistles- reason being was because I had a really busy day at college. Did aerobics and volleyball and I have to tell you, it knocked the life out of me! I hurt my shoulders, wrist and abs too... don't ask how. Anyway here is part two and the italics part is basically a look back on the Halloween party. I hope it doesn't suck. Oh and there's a little bit of JohnnyxBrooke but nothing major.

**Disclaimer: **Silent Hill belongs to Konami.

* * *

_**7. Halloween II**_

Brooke laid her head down on her pillow and curled herself into a small ball. She had came back to the dorm way before everyone else, if anyone asked; she had a headache and felt unwell. In all honesty, she didn't feel unwell or had a headache which was odd seeing as Johnny gave her a few beers to knock back. Brooke never really liked to drink but couldn't resist when Johnny gave her a beer. It was a party and she was meant to have fun so she accepted the beer. It tasted a little bitter but she added some lime to it to keep the bitterness away. All she could taste now was bitterness, but for a very different reason...

* * *

_Brooke arrived at the party with Heidi, Zoe and Beatrice in tow. The music pumped through the floor, the vibrations being felt throughout their bodies and hearts bumped to the beats._

_Standing on her tiptoes, Brooke looked around for Petey but couldn't see the small boy. Her eyes searched the room but still no sign of Petey until Zoe suddenly shouted, very loudly, near Brooke's ear, startling the blonde._

_"Jimmy!" yelled Zoe. She jogged towards her boyfriend and jumped onto his back and bear hugged him from behind. Zoe and Jimmy laughed then kissed when they greeted._

_Beatrice left Brooke and Heidi to go and find one of her nerd friends. She didn't want to feel like she didn't belong in another group. Brooke noticed Beatrice had left but didn't go after her because she wasn't sure of where the girl had gone, instead she made her way over to Zoe and Jimmy, Petey there also, with Heidi at her tail._

_"Oh my God! Petey, you look so cute!" squeaked Brooke. She hugged her small friend whose eyes widened at the sudden contact and he pushed Brooke away lightly so he could get some air._

_"T-thanks," blushed Petey. "You look really cool..."_

_Petey's eyes trailed over Brooke, not in the way normal boys did but he was admiring her costume. The blonde was wearing a nurse's uniform, a portion of the material was ripped at the stomach to reveal some of Brooke's abs but her skin was covered in blood. Fake blood, of course. The uniform itself was bloody and had dirt on it, a few of the top buttons were undone and just where her breast started the skin looked like it had been chewed up or as if somebody had rammed an object into her flesh. She wore simple white heels which were only a few inches high so she could walk around easily and her hair was put into big, bouncy curls making her hair shorter. Brooke had fake blood smeared in her hair along with other bits of 'gruesome' things and her face had been painted with blood, along with freaky white contact lenses in. She went as a Silent Hill nurse but with her own little twist._

_"Aw, thanks Pete. Hey Jimmy... looking snazzy," laughed Brooke. Jimmy went as Freddie Kruger._

_Jimmy just shrugged and smiled. "You guys wanna go get a drink?" he asked. They all nodded and headed for the table which had refreshments and such._

_Grabbing a few drinks of punch, the group drank and chatted for a bit until Zoe got restless and had dragged Jimmy to the dance floor. They boogied to some underground music._

_Brooke bobbed her head up and down to the beat and took a sip from her punch. After throwing her cup in a nearby trash can, she turned her attention towards Petey who was looking down at his feet and took quiet sips of his own drink._

_"Hey, Petey? Are you okay?" asked Brooke._

_Petey jumped a little and looked at Brooke to give her a reassuring smile. "Yeah... I just haven't been to many parties and it isn't really my thing."_

_"Aww," cooed Brooke and squeezed Petey's cheek. Petey pulled away but had a smile on his face. "Have you seen Gary?" _

_"No, he went to play some pranks last time I saw him." replied Petey._

_Heidi had tensed when Brooke had mentioned Gary's name. The brunette had seen Gary earlier on that day when she was on her way to Gym and the look he had given her scared her to death. It wasn't that crooked smile or that scary grin Gary had looked at her with, it was a sickening glare. One that was angry. She wasn't sure why he had glared at her when he hardly knew her but it made her speed walk her way to Gym. She had also made a new friend, Mandy Wiles, and the two had gotten on greatly._

_"Oh..." there was a little bit of disappointment in Brooke's voice, she wanted to see what Gary had dressed up as. Or just to see him, but she decided it was a bit of both._

_"Want to go and dance?" she asked Petey with a cheeky grin on her face._

_Petey gulped._

_"Um... I'm not so good at dancing..."_

_"So! It doesn't matter, come on Petey. Please?!" Brooke pouted and made blinkey eyes at Petey in which he sighed and nodded his head._

_"Good! Are you coming, Heid?" Brooke looked at Heidi._

_"_Tch! _Yes!" grinned Heidi. She brought up her dress a little so she wouldn't tread on the material and followed Brooke and Petey to the dance floor. Heidi went as a princess._

_The three had all danced to some unknown song which more belonged in a nightclub than a disco. Sweat beaded on their foreheads as the lights were facing down on the floor, all smiles and laughs as they danced away. Brooke had to stop for a minute as she felt like she was about to melt under the lights._

_"Hang on, I'll go and get us some drinks..." _

_Petey and Heidi nodded and carried on dancing. Brooke weaved through the other students, knocking into Pinky but the Preppy didn't notice and carried on dancing with Derby. They went as Prince Charming and Cinderella... _original.

_When the blonde got to the table she grabbed a cup and filled it with punch and downed it quickly then refilled it again. The thought of some idiot spitting into the punch or put a laxative in had crossed her mind but she didn't really care as she was so thirsty. _

_"You drink like you've crossed the desert, Blondie." came a cocky voice. Gary._

_Brooke finished her drink and burped into her hand quietly then poked her tongue out at Gary._

_"I was just dancing, it's hot under the lights." she said in a gush._

_"Uh huh... nice costume." Gary smirked as his eyes trailed over Brooke's body._

_Brooke looked down at herself and shrugged. "Thanks. I was going to go as something else but the costume was too hard to make so this was all I could come up with... you look pretty good yourself, Smith." complimented Brooke._

_"Duh!" replied Gary then he smirked some more._

_"But I have to say, Blondie, I'm impressed. Most bitches here have came as dumb ass fairies or princesses... At least you had the guts to come as a slutty nurse who had obviously been beaten to death," said Gary nonchalantly._

_Brooke's eyes widened at how disturbing that sounded but supposed it was Gary's way of complimenting her so she just said a quiet thanks. As Gary looked out towards the dance floor Brooke couldn't help admire him. He looked... _handsome_. His costume suited him perfectly._

_Gary had gone as some sort of vampire but looked classic instead of the dorky, cartoony way society made vampires today. His 'Hitler' hair had been slicked back and his face looked a little paler than usual. The dark brunette wore red contacts and his fangs dug into his bottom lip a little from where his lips were closed. Gary had worn the same boots he did last year that belonged to his Nazi costume._

_"I tried finding you earlier..." Gary broke her train of thought and she looked up at the taller boy._

_"When?" asked Brooke._

_"Before the party." said Gary. He was still looking forward, his eyes were trained on someone._

_"I was getting ready. Do you know how long it takes a girl to get ready for a party?" Brooke giggled and Gary just looked at her from the corner of his eyes and smirked._

_Brooke just shrugged playfully and Gary's eyes were back on that someone on the dance floor. She tried looking in the same direction but couldn't tell who he was looking at. Maybe it was Petey? Or Jimmy?_

_"So are you going to come and dance, Mr. Smith?" she asked. _

_"Maybe later," replied Gary. He turned around to get some food from the table and Brooke sighed. She made her way back to the dance floor._

_As she weaved through the crowd once more, she was suddenly pushed and nearly lost her footing. When Brooke got her balance back she turned around to tell whoever off but came face to face with Johnny, who was grinning from ear to ear._

_"Oh, Johnny... it was just you." she said, putting her hand to her forehead to wipe the sweat that was forming on her brow again._

_"Yeah, sorry babe. Didn't see ya there." _

_"It's okay. Where's Lola?" asked Brooke._

_"I-I dunno." said Johnny sadly. But the lead Greaser didn't really care all that much right now._

_"Oh... well, are you liking the party so far?" she asked, trying to lift his spirits._

_"It's a bit o' a bum. Just needs something to liven it up..."_

_"Oh? Like what?_

_"Want a drink?" he smirked._

_Brooke's head swam as the alcohol Johnny gave her made her feel warm and fuzzy. She had drank three cups of beer with a bit of lime in it but it was still taking affect on her and made her feel happy and slightly hyperactive. Brooke and Johnny had danced together on the dance floor, from a real dancey beat to a slow techno song which got the two dancing close and slowly rubbing their bodies together. Both tipsy to not care._

_Brooke felt Johnny's hot breath against her jaw and they held each other while a slow song played. She closed her eyes and shivered at the feeling, she felt Johnny's fingertips run down her sides to her hips, she bit her lip and let the sensation take over her. _

_They carried on dancing what seemed like forever and Brooke felt Johnny's lips press into her jaw. Her eyes closed again as the older boy was giving little kisses to her pale skin, she was enjoying the feeling but pushed Johnny away gently. The boy looked a little confused and offended somewhat._

_"What? Don't you like that?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. Johnny's cheeks were red from the alcohol and how hot the room had become._

_"No, it's just that..." Brooke started, she looked into Johnny's eyes and sighed._

_"You're a really nice guy, Johnny, but... I don't like you in _that _way." _

_"..." _

_The expression on Johnny's face looked a little hurt but he smiled slightly and patted Brooke on the shoulder._

_"It's okay, babe. I understand."_

_Brooke smiled her appreciation and squeezed Johnny's hand, she walked past him and felt his eyes on her as she walked off the dance floor to get a drink._

_The blonde leant against the table after taking a few sips of water from the water cooler and raked her eyes over the dance floor. Brooke couldn't see Johnny anymore but she saw Petey dancing with Zoe and Jimmy as they laughed. There was no sign of Heidi which made her frown._

_She shrugged to herself then threw her cup away. So was going to go look for Heidi just in case something happened to her sister. Brooke had to push past a few people to move about in the Gym but managed to get through, many of the students were rather drunk so they paid no attention and just enjoyed themselves._

_Brooke stopped in her tracks as she saw Heidi with Ted Thompson, lead Jock and boyfriend to Mandy, huddled in the corner of the Gym. Brooke's pale, blooded eyebrows raised high on her forehead at how close Heidi was to Ted; they were flirting and Ted was whispering something in Heidi's ear which earned him a giggle and a batter of eyelashes. Brooke rolled her eyes at how _lame _Heidi and Ted were being and walked away to maybe go and find Gary. He said he would dance with her later and now was just the time._

_The Brit rubbed at her tired, blood shot eyes and decided that before she went to find Gary she would step outside for some air. The cool night hit Brooke in the face like a slap but it felt so nice to her fevered skin. She breathed in the air and exhaled slowly. Brooke sat down outside the Gym for a little while, silence all around her except for the beats coming from inside the Gym._

_She enjoyed the peacefulness until it was broken by a giggle. Then another giggle. Then a hushed whisper. Brooke frowned and got up slowly to follow the source of where the sound came from. _

_Brooke looked around the corner, spotting two people standing against the side wall of the Gym. She squinted her eyes to try and figure out who was making that very annoying giggle then caught sight of red. It was Christy. _

_Brooke squinted some more at the person behind Christy. She saw a crooked smile form on the person's mouth and her eyes widened in shock. It was Gary! With Christy! Gary and Christy! Flirting?... __**WHAT?!**_

_A scowl replaced her shocked face and Brooke walked away from the scene and felt a tightness across her chest. She clutched a hand to her chest to try and calm down her breathing but couldn't help how the short, rugged breaths left her mouth, sounding like she was choking on air. Brooke put her hands up to her mouth and began to walk away from the Gym. She walked hastily until she heard footsteps behind her then a warm hand touched her shoulder._

_Brooke spun around of her heel and saw it was Johnny looking slightly worried._

_"Brooke, you okay?" asked Johnny. He sounded so concerned it was almost sweet._

_Brooke just stared at Johnny, hand still clamped over her mouth and she felt the sting of tears prick her eyes but held them back. She didn't want to cry in front of Johnny._

_Johnny stepped closer to Brooke but the blonde pushed him back and turned and made a run for it. _

_"__**BROOKE?!**__" the Greaser shouted after her. He watched as her figure got smaller as she ran further away from him and the Gym._

* * *

Brooke clutched at chest and tried to wish away the pang in her heart. She squeezed her eyes shut as she heard the other girls starting to arrive back from the party to their dorm rooms. Earlier she had a shower, getting rid of her make up and the fake blood and lay in bed for what seemed like hours... maybe it was?

Brooke heard the door to the bedroom open and heard the quiet giggling of Heidi and Zoe then heard Beatrice walk in behind them.

"Oh, so _that's _where she has been!" exclaimed Heidi quietly.

"Yeah! I thought Johnny had taken her back to his room..."

The two girls erupted into a fit of giggles but quietened down after Beatrice told them to shush.

A tear escaped her eye and she bit back a sob. The tears kept on flowing and the pain in her heart swelled at just how much she realised she liked Gary Smith.

* * *

**A/N: **At last I finished this! But I wished it could of been better, my aches and sores are making me irritable so I'm not putting as much effort in as I _want _to but I really do hope this is alright. I promise next chapter will be even better! Reviews would be swell -smiles-


	8. Solitude

**A/N: **Reviews just made my day! -smiles- I've felt like crap and I hurt my ankle on the way home from college (and I really don't know how). Anyways, here's chapter eight... enjoy!

* * *

_**8. Solitude**_

A week had gone by since the Halloween party, the weather had rapidly become colder and now the students were wrapped in their woolly clothing and anything else that got them warm. For a whole week Brooke had been acting odd to Petey. The blonde didn't talk much, looking withdrawn and distant. It worried Petey a lot because usually Brooke was full of life, laughing and joking, chatty and cool but now it was like a whole other person Petey was hanging around with.

Petey had asked his friend what was wrong but didn't get a reply. He tried asking a few more times during the week and only received a grunt, meaning Brooke didn't want to talk about it.

Since Petey and Brooke had been friends Petey had managed to study Brooke. He knew when she was in a certain mood by the way she acted. Petey figured she was more of an open book so she was easy to read when something was bothering her or if she was in a good mood.

Petey sighed and rubbed his arms, sat on the bench outside the main building with Brooke. Brooke just stared a head at all the students that passed by. It was lunch time and Petey wanted to stay indoors but Brooke said she wanted to stay out. Petey found that a bit odd.

"So, Brooke, want to go out later or something?" Petey asked sounding hopeful. Maybe it might cheer her up?

"Don't know."

"Oh..." Petey rubbed the back of his neck with his gloved hand and sighed tiredly. "Where's Heidi?"

"Not sure."

"Okay."

Petey actually knew where Heidi was, he just needed to strike up a conversation as the awkward silence was bothering him. Heidi had made friends with Mandy and the rest of the Jocks. Now she was a Jock, which was a bit disappointing to Petey because he actually liked Heidi, then she had to be apart of a clique which kind of ruined it a little and now she wouldn't talk to him much, unless the Jocks weren't around.

Petey sighed quietly next to Brooke then his eyes darted towards her as she stood up. Petey watched her walk away from the bench and still carried on watching her as she left the school and turned left, finally disappearing behind the wall.

Petey felt tears come but held them back.

* * *

The bench on the pier was freezing and Brooke thought she would get haemorrhoids if she sat on it for so long but right now she just wanted to be alone so the thought of having piles didn't matter all that much.

Brooke sighed and watched the waves splash against each other. She liked coming to the beach, even if the weather was bitter and cold but she liked the solitude of it all. Although it was midday, not many people were about so it was safe for Brooke to be here. Police weren't out patrolling probably because of the cold and they were eating their lunches but the cops in this town were pretty useless anyway.

Brooke felt guilty for leaving Petey behind, knowing that he would stay, but she had to go. Being surrounded by so many people felt crippling to the girl and she just needed space to _breathe_.

It annoyed Brooke that a boy, just a stupid, infuriating boy, could make her feel so bad.

The ache in her heart was now a dull pain that could be taken away if she thought about other things but trying to get over seeing Gary and Christy _flirting _was a bit too hard for her seeing as Gary still hung out with Petey and herself.

Gary had noticed the change in Brooke's attitude and constantly annoyed her, asking her what was wrong which made Brooke shout at Gary but the tall boy would only laugh and pick on her.

But what annoyed Brooke the most was that she hardly knew Gary, he never really talked about his life and it was like pulling teeth with him. Brooke had found out a few things about Gary from Petey but it was nothing compared to what she wanted to know. Gary was her friend and it was like he already knew about half of her life, yet she hardly knew anything about him.

_Why am I acting like this?... I mean, it's not even like I own Gary or anything. He isn't my boyfriend and I don't really know him so what right do I have to be jealous? Am I even jealous?..._

Brooke sighed and scuffed her feet against the floor. She just wanted to forget about the whole thing. Brooke felt like she was being stupid but couldn't help the tears that started to form in her brown orbs.

_Why do I have to be so pathetic?_

* * *

**A/N: **Okay, I really didn't like this chapter. It's short and it sucks but it was all I could come up with for now because I really wanted to update. I would of felt bad if I didn't... but I have some, _hopefully_, really good ideas for up and coming chapters.


	9. Figure You Out

**A/N: **Okay, a longer, better chapter xD. Hope it's good.

* * *

_**9. Figure You Out**_

"Hey, Brooke... wait up!" shouted Johnny from across the school yard.

Brooke turned around at the boy's voice and smiled.

"Hey Johnny, is something wrong?" asked Brooke when Johnny was now a few feet away.

"No... can't I just come 'nd say hi?" joked Johnny. Brooke just laughed, pulling her coat around her more.

Brooke had Shop next so she was on her way to the class. Her and Petey had separated as he had Math. Brooke and Johnny carried on walking towards the auto shop, bundled in their coats to try and keep out the November chill.

"How's Lola?" asked Brooke once they were inside the warm auto shop.

"..."

"Johnny?"

"We split up." said Johnny. The lead Greaser looked away and scratched the back of his neck.

"What?! But, why?"

"Found out she was cheatin' on me... _again! _The stupid slut... I can't believe she keeps doin' this to me! Am I not good enough?! What the fuck is wrong with _me _to make her go 'nd spread her legs for someone else_?!_"

"Johnny, I'm really sorry..." Brooke didn't really know what to say. Johnny had told her about Lola over the weeks they had known each other and Brooke didn't like Lola, she hardly spoke to her but from what she had heard from Johnny, Lola seemed like a right bitch.

Johnny sighed, annoyed. He plopped himself down at a table, ready for the lesson to begin and felt a hand on his shoulder. Johnny turned to look at Brooke, smiling gently at him.

"Johnny, you deserve so much more. I know you love Lola... but why don't you find someone who will love you back and wouldn't go off with other people?"

Johnny shrugged and pouted. He knew Brooke was right but he did _love _Lola, as much as he hated to admit it seeing as she's done everything behind his back. Brooke patted his shoulder and sat down next to him. Maybe she could convince Johnny to let Lola go.

* * *

"Hey, Petey!" waved Brooke as she jogged towards the small boy.

Petey turned at the sound of her voice and smiled brightly, watching as she ran up to him. When Brooke got to Petey she wrapped an arm around his shoulders and rubbed his head, which was covered in a beanie hat.

Brooke laughed as Petey scrunched his face up then he joined in, both giggling. Petey was going into Bullworth Town to the Dragon's Wing Comics store to get a few books or comics to read now that the weather was terrible and it got darker earlier, Petey didn't like to go anywhere now the days were like this but being stuck in the dorm had its disadvantages so reading something would keep him occupied.

"Want to come with me to the comic store?" asked Petey.

"Sure. I might get a few myself," replied Brooke with a smile on her face.

Petey smiled back and the two walked into the town with a comfortable silence between them. Petey was glad that Brooke was back to the way she was, it worried the small boy that his friend seemed so depressed yet he didn't even know why. Brooke never told him what was wrong but he was her friend so why didn't she tell him? The whole thought made Petey upset but seeing Brooke happier now than she had been a few weeks back was all that mattered.

They browsed the comics and both bought a couple to read. Instead of heading straight back to the school, Petey and Brooke went to find a small cafe to sit and have a bite to eat in.

The two sat down and waited for the waitress.

"Hi, what can I get you?" a plain looking woman stood next to their table, a bored expression on her face.

"Um, can I have the cheese and tomato pizza. Large. With some potato wedgies, please?" Brooke ordered, the waitress nodded as she jotted down the order.

"Oh and a coke as well, please." she added.

The waitress nodded again then turned her attention towards Petey. Petey cleared his throat a little and read over the menu quickly.

"I'll have the cheeseburger and fries, and make it two cokes please."

When Petey finished his order he smiled at the waitress and watched her leave, after she told them their meals we'll be on their way shortly.

Brooke fiddled with the corner of her menu until she felt a soft nudge against her leg. She looked at Petey who was smiling slightly at her, she returned it.

"Brooke?"

"Hm?"

"Wh-why were you so upset?" asked Petey. He chewed on the inside of his lip.

"When?"

"A few weeks ago, you were acting... odd."

Brooke sighed and rubbed at her temples. She knew Petey would bring this up. She knew Petey was worried when she was down in the dumps and she should of told him... well lied and told him. "I was just missing home is all."

Petey didn't seem convinced. "... Brooke, there's more to it than missing home. Come on you can tell me,"

_Think, Brooke, think._

"A few days after the party, my mum rang and told me my brother was ill. As in really ill. Pneumonia..."

Brooke looked down and cringed mentally at her own lie. She just couldn't tell Petey. Brooke looked back up at Petey and a sad frown was painted on his face.

"He's getting better but he still needs to stay in hospital. I just got a bit worried that's all, Petey. I'm sorry. I never meant to act like an asshole and make you feel bad. It's just... he's my brother and we're both really close. It maybe pneumonia but I... I can't lose him." she lied. Tears started to well up in Brooke's eyes and she wiped them away. Just thinking of Steven in a hospital bed prodded with tubes made her feel upset, but _lying _about him in a hospital bed, prodded with tubes made her feel even worse.

Petey put his soft hand over Brooke's and squeezed tightly. Brooke smiled at Petey sadly and they broke apart when the waitress came with their food.

"Enjoy yo' meals." said the waitress then walked away to serve somebody else.

Petey and Brooke ate quietly, listening to the music playing quietly in the background. Brooke hated that she had to lie to Petey but if she told him she liked Gary and gotten upset over him and Christy Martin then... well, she wasn't sure what Petey would do or say but she found it embarrassing. She felt like she was a bit obsessed by Gary, Brooke knew she wasn't but getting upset over him and Christy talking... _and flirting_... was stupid. She was meant to be concentrating on getting better and achieving her grades. Not thinking of some stupid boy who was a bloody loon.

When Brooke and Petey finished, they paid for their food then made their way back to the school. The air had gotten colder and they could see their breaths in big clouds in front of them. They huddled together when they went through the gates of the academy.

Brooke checked her phone, it was nearing seven so they had an hour to mope about the campus but being so cold both Brooke and Petey decided they would see each other the next day and go and finish their homework.

Petey entered the warmish dorm and wiped his wet shoes against the mat near the entrance. He took his beanie hat off of his curls and smoothed his hair down. Petey quickly walked passed Trent and Wade bullying Algie, again, and went into his room he shared with Gary.

Gary was lay on his bed, arms behind his head and ankles crossed as he listened to some rock music quietly playing on the CD player they shared.

"Where have you been, Femme-boy?" asked Gary. His eyes were closed but he still knew it was Petey because the other, smaller boy was such a clutz he had tripped over and heard a quiet _ow! _escape Petey's mouth.

"Just went out," replied Petey. He took his coat and shoes off then got dressed quickly into some pyjamas. Petey took out his sketchbook to finish off his drawing for his Art homework.

"Where, _Pete?_" said Gary, a bit irritated.

Petey sighed. "To the comic store with Brooke."

"Oh, so that's where Blondie was? Taking her out on a date were you, little Pete?" Gary chuckled darkly.

Petey blushed and was glad Gary still had his eyes closed. "N-no! I only went to get a few books and she came with me."

Suddenly, Gary had sat up and was on the edge of the bed, arms laid on his thighs and he looked at Petey with a wicked smile.

"Femme-boy?"

Petey gulped but kept his eyes cast down on his pad.

"Do you _like _Brooke?" asked Gary who was very amused by how red Petey's cheeks had gone.

"... no!" declared Petey.

"Don't _**lie**_, Petey!" the tone in Gary's voice sounded annoyed and angry, but it was laced with something else Petey couldn't quite figure out.

Petey looked at Gary and had to look away at the venomous glare he was getting from the other boy. "I'm _not _lying, Gary... I-I don't like her that way! She's just my friend, that's it!" Petey shook his head and stood up from his bed. He paced to his dresser to find a few more sketching pencils but really, Petey didn't want to look at Gary. Gary was frightening when he wanted to be.

His mocha hands fumbled around in his top draw, trying to distract himself until he felt heat behind him. Petey's eyes widened as he felt Gary's hot breath blow against his neck and he stiffened.

"Why do you _**lie**_, Petey?" Gary spat.

Petey swallowed the lump forming in his throat. "I-I'm not l-lying, Gary."

Gary leaned his face in and his mouth was close to Petey's ear. "Now why would she go for a dweeb like _you_? Do you _really _think you have a chance with her, Pete?..."

Petey tensed at how close Gary was to him and it sent shivers up his spine.

"Because_ I _don't."

Petey's body tensed more and he winced when Gary moved back, ready for the punch to take him down. But nothing came. Petey slowly turned around to look at Gary. The older boy was now changing into some pyjamas and he climbed into his own bed, frown on his features and he turned off his lamp on the bedside table.

"Night, little Pete." said Gary darkly, as if nothing had happened.

* * *

**A/N: **-shocked face- uh ohs! Lolz. Anyway, I hope this was alright. Next chapter will be up hopefully tomorrow.


	10. In Safe Hands

**A/N: **Okay, here's the next chapter. Thanks for all the reviews so far -smiles- they make me happy! And I've been asked quite a bit if Petey likes/loves Brooke but he doesn't -sobs-. As much as I love Petey, nothing goes on but there's some affection between the two but it's more brotherly/sisterly love I suppose.

* * *

_**10. In Safe Hands**_

Blowing warm breath into her gloved hands, Brooke hopped on the spot trying to get warm. Bullworth was hit with snow in late November and had snowed ever since.

_Looks like it's going to be a white Christmas..._

The blonde haired girl was waiting for Petey, Jimmy and Zoe in New Coventry. Zoe needed to see Edgar about something, so Brooke had rang Jimmy and said she would meet them. She had been plagued with homework now that the school term was over for Christmas and she was trying to fit it all in before Christmas Day so after, Brooke could relax. Brooke was staying at Bullworth for Christmas, along with Petey and Jimmy. Zoe was going to stay at her parents house on Christmas Eve then return on Boxing Day. Heidi was now back in London but would return when the new term started at the academy.

"Okay, maybe this wasn't such a good idea, Brooke..." muttered Brooke. She was cold, hungry and tired. Writing seven pages worth of history had really took its toll.

Brooke shivered and wanted to lie on the floor and curl into a ball to get warmth into her body, instead she paced around for a while until the feeling in her legs return.

Another shiver ran throughout Brooke's body. "Stuff this. I'm going."

Brooke walked away from where she had been standing for a good half an hour and decided to make her way back to campus. It was too cold to stay outdoors for so long without catching a cold or getting hypothermia and it was also pitch black out, save a few dimly lit street lights on.

Brooke started walking hastily, wanting to get back into the warmth of the dorms, she was also on edge. A few times Brooke had been out with Jimmy and Zoe around New Coventry and even came with Johnny one time, she didn't like the area. It was rough and creeps were about. Although Brooke could hold her own, walking down a street by herself with empty buildings around here and not much lighting was frightening, she was still a girl and the thought of some drunk or weirdo about following her gave Brooke the creeps.

Her breathing pitched as her pace quickened.

_Stop worrying yourself. You're only making it worse!_

Thoughts of _what _could happen to Brooke raced through her mind and she had to stop before she had some sort of panic attack. Stopping wasn't the best idea to Brooke but she needed to calm herself down... _slow, easy breaths... _

Brooke exhaled her breath one more time before walking again. She tried thinking of a song to help came the nerves bubbling up in her stomach.

Five, long, calm minutes had past and Brooke was now nearing the overhead bridge. A fire in a can burnt brightly with a few men stood around it, trying to keep the December chill out of their bodies. Brooke felt like jumping on the fire.

If she were a cat, her hackles would of risen. Looking straight a head, Brooke walked calmly under the bridge, past the homeless men until she stopped dead in her tracks when she heard a perverted wolf whistle.

"'Ey... girly, you got some spare change for a coffee?" a gruff voice asked.

Brooke turned slightly to look at the group of men and smiled politely. "No, sorry..."

Turning on her heel, Brooke carried on walking. She could feel all three pairs of the hobos eyes on her back which made her speed up. _Great! Just make yourself look even more scared..._

After ten minutes of walking, Brooke had reached Bullworth Town, which made her feel a bit better. At least some people were about, and the lights lit up in store windows made her feel safer. Brooke walked past 'Santa', ringing his bell and asking for donations to go to charity. Fishing out her purse, Brooke grabbed $5 and popped it into the bucket and smiled at the man dressed as Santa.

"Ho ho ho! Thank you, young lady!" the jolly man said. Brooke smiled again and carried on walking.

She came to a quiet street, a few lights up in the taller buildings were on but the sidewalks were still deserted. The crunching from her boots against the snow rang in Brooke's ears until she heard another crunch.

Brooke stopped and her eyes widened in fear. The blonde turned her head around quickly but nobody was there. Swallowing the lump in her throat, Brooke carried on walking, wanting to get the heck out of the town and back to the dump known as Bullworth Academy.

Goosebumps rose on her pale skin then she felt her arm being pulled not so nicely. Brooke yelped loudly but was cut off when a rough hand clamped against her mouth, her screaming muffled by the fingerless gloved hand. Brooke's arms were held firmly by her sides from where the other arm of the man was holding her.

Warm breath tickled the back of her ear and tears immediately ran down her cheeks. The man chuckled darkly.

"You know... a pretty, young thing like you shouldn't be out on a cold night like this..."

The man's arm let go of Brooke's arms but she didn't move, frozen in place with fear. His hand travelled up her right arm, then past her neck, pushing back her loose hair behind her ear then stroked her cheek. A few more tears escaped the brown orbs and they rolled over the man's stroking fingers.

"Shh, don't cry." he teased. He stroked away the tears then kissed the apple of Brooke's cheek, she tensed and let out a sob behind the rough hand holding her mouth.

After another chuckle coming from the man, he moved his hand on her cheek away. Brooke's eyes tried following his hand but couldn't turn her head as the grip on her mouth was firm and solid. Thoughts of him running his hand up the back of her coat and down the back of her pants crossed Brooke's mind and she sobbed again, fidgeting in his grip until a sharp object could be felt through her red pea-coat.

Brooke's eyes widened and suddenly it felt like déjà vu; memories of Brooke attacking Heidi with a knife in her own lounge flashed before her eyes and Brooke thought this must of been some sort of pay back. Eye for an eye, tooth for a tooth.

A knife was pressed firmly into her back, digging through the material of her coat, the point of the knife starting to very _slowly _pierce her delicate skin.

The man pulled Brooke further back until he heard a cry escape through her mouth into his hand, he tightened his grip on her mouth and whispered fiercely into her ear.

"Shut up! Do anythin' and I'll slit your throat, understand?!"

Brooke nodded meekly, the pain in her lower back felt numbing. The man hadn't stabbed her fully but with the force of him pulling Brooke back on the knife, she was sure she would have to get medical attention. _That's if I get out of this alive..._

The man chuckled some more and was about to remove his hand from Brooke's mouth until he felt two strong hands grip onto the back of his jacket.

"_Ugh!_" squawked the man.

Brooke was frozen in place, tears flowing down her cheeks and the pain in her back from where he had managed to stab her was now aching. Brooke could hear the yelps coming from her attacker, pleading for help, hearing sickening cracks of his bones whenever a fist or a foot had connected to his ribs and jaw.

"I suggest you get out of here before I do something a lot worse to you..." a harsh, angry voice muttered to the man. He pushed the man away hard and the attacker yelped in pain when his side collided with the cold floor. He scrabbled to his feet and ran like hell, getting away from his victim and his _now _attacker.

"C'mon, Blondie. Let's take you to the hospital."

Gary's warm hand rested on Brooke's lower back and Brooke jumped a little, her head snapped towards Gary. There was no expression on his face and she felt the tears well up in her eyes but held them back. Gary pulled his hand away from Brooke's back and saw the blood, he grabbed a few tissues from his pocket then held them firmly against Brooke's wound again.

Hailing a taxi, Gary ordered the driver to get to the hospital immediately.

* * *

Gary waited patiently in the waiting room, flicking through a magazine aimlessly. A doctor had come to take Brooke into a medical room to look at the stab wound. That was forty minutes ago. Foot fidgeting against the floor, Gary dropped the magazine onto the coffee table and stalked his way to the door that led into the room. Instead of barging in, Gary just looked through the window in the door, squinting to try and get a better look through the blinds. He could see a pair of feet, belonging to the doctor, so Brooke must of been on a bed.

Gary chewed on a nail, eyes wide and scorn plagued his face.

"Gary!" exclaimed Petey. The younger boy ran up to his 'friend' and gripped onto Gary's arms, not caring if he was doing this to Gary or not.

"Calm down, Femme-boy, she's just in there." said Gary, keeping his voice as nonchalant as possible.

"What happened?!" Jimmy came up to Gary, Zoe behind him with a worried expression on her face. Jimmy's was angry.

"I suggest you step away, Hopkins..." Gary scowled then shrugged Petey's hands off of him. Jimmy took a step back but his expression never left his face.

"_What_ _happened?!_" demanded Jimmy, quietly.

Gary sighed, rather annoyed. "She got stabbed. I don't know what the sicko was about to do but it wouldn't of been anything good..." he trailed off and the same thought crossed everyone's mind. Awkward silence filled the waiting room.

Everyone jumped slightly when the door opened and Dr. Saunders came out, smiling politely to the four.

"Good news, no harm done. Although I suggest Miss Adlington took a nice rest for the next few days," he told Gary, seeing as he was the one who brought Brooke in.

Gary nodded, attention now fully focused on what the doc was saying. "And her bandages will need to be changed daily and her wound will need to be cleaned regularly. She's had stitches put in so make sure they don't get irritated."

Gary nodded once again then cast his gaze on when the door opened again, a very pale looking Brooke stepped out, eyes looking down.

"Brooke!" Petey exclaimed and latched his arms around his friend. Brooke stood frozen but managed to wrap one of her arms around Petey's small frame.

"Are you okay?" he asked, his worry shining through his eyes.

Brooke smiled but it didn't reach her eyes. "Yeah, I just want to get back to school..."

She never thought she'd say that, not in a million years.

Petey nodded, all saying thank you to the doctor quietly, except Gary. They left the hospital, catching a cab as it was rather late and cold. They arrived at the academy in silence, after making sure Brooke was okay, the boys left to go to their own dorm, leaving Zoe to take care of Brooke. Petey didn't want to leave Brooke but thought it was best to let her have some rest for tonight. If he could, he would stay up all night with her, making sure she got to sleep soundly.

Before the boys departed for their own rooms, Jimmy turned to look at Gary. The taller boy was staring head of him, his eyes focused on the wall and his face was expressionless but looked dark.

"Look, Gary... it was a good job you got there in time..." Jimmy wasn't really sure what he was trying to say but he sure as hell wasn't going to say thank you to Gary Smith.

"Whatever, Hopkins." said Gary. He turned away from Petey and Jimmy, walking to his and Petey's room, the door slamming shut.

The corner of Petey's mouth tugged up into what could of been a smile then he retreated for their room. He looked at Gary, his body looking tense.

Gary was lay on his side, face away from Petey. He was still fully clothed and although his body felt tired, his mind was still racing, thinking of what _could _of happened if he wasn't watching in the shadows.

* * *

**A/N: **Woah, what a depressing chapter! And right before Christmas... oh dear. Oh well, was it okay? Reviews would be awesome.


	11. Late Night Visitor

**A/N: **Talk about the worst week _ever!_ It just goes from bad to worse... and I really thought I didn't have it in me to write this chapter but I'm glad I did, it makes me forget things for a while. Anyway, here's the continuation from the last chapter... a _little _bit of fluff going on! -smiles- Enjoy!

* * *

_**11. Late Night Visitor**_

Brooke couldn't sleep, she felt restless but her eyes stung from fatigue. Zoe was in her own bed, fast asleep, but it didn't put Brooke at ease. It had been five days since the incident and each night was the same; sleepless and full of paranoia. The night she came back from the hospital, Brooke ended up falling asleep from exhaustion, Zoe had stayed up until Brooke was in a deep sleep but was awakened four hours later after the blonde woke up screaming.

After the incident, the students at Bullworth found out what happened to Brooke, the ones staying at the campus knew first but the whole thing spread like wildfire around the town, now _all _students of Bullworth Academy knew.

Even though the night was cold, Brooke was sweating. She was tucked up under her blankets but the panic throughout her body made her sweat, skin burning yet she felt so cold.

In a hurry, Brooke flung her blankets off and got out of bed. She crept towards her shared wardrobe and grabbed her coat, it was a new one as she had thrown her pea coat away after what happened, then pulled her worn-out Converses onto her cold feet. Quietly opening the door to the room she shared with Zoe, Brooke took one last look at her sleeping friend, wishing it was as easy for her to sleep as peacefully as the red headed girl. Brooke sighed quietly then shut the door, making her way down the hallway, downstairs then walked out into the snowy outdoors.

Brooke pulled her coat around her tighter, she wasn't sure why she was doing this but she _needed _to. Brooke jogged across the courtyard towards the Boys' Dorm, making sure she didn't slip on the snow on the way.

When she came to the doors of the dorm, she mentally kicked herself and realised she could be wasting her time.

_You're a fool, Brooke._

But with a glimmer of hope, Brooke pushed the door to the dorm and found it was unlocked. She cracked open the door and slid inside. The air in the Boys' Dorm was muggy and smelt of _boys_ but that didn't matter. Brooke stood still for a moment until her eyes adjusted to the dark hallway, it didn't help that the decor was glum in colour so trying to get around would be a bit harder.

Brooke crept down the hallway to the lone door at the end. Brooke hesitated at first but clenched her fist tightly around the door knob and turned it, trying not to make a sound.

Her pale face met cold air when Brooke opened the door. The moonlight was coming through the blinds, casting vicious shadows on the walls above the two beds. Brooke focused her eyes on the bed closest to her, the small figure of Petey was wrapped up in his blankets, she could tell he was curled up in a ball, trying to get the chill out.

Brooke smiled at how cute Petey looked, his face was relaxed and his eyes twitched a few times while Brooke looked at his eyes, she worried that he might wake up but Petey was simply dreaming. _Lucky him._

Brooke looked away from Petey and then to the bed furthest away from where she was stood. Gary was lay on his back, arm resting on his bare stomach and the other flung behind his head, his head was tilted to the side slightly and his covers were down past his waist. The complete opposite to Petey. Brooke smirked at the thought.

The girl quietly crept past Petey's bed, making sure the small boy didn't wake up to the sudden movement and stood beside Gary's bed, gazing down at him.

Even though Gary was a ball of chaos, he looked peaceful. His eyes fluttered slightly, just like Petey's but it was only brief. Brooke wondered what he was dreaming of. Something just as chaotic as him probably.

Brooke felt like a fool, here she was standing in the room Gary and Petey shared and was staring down at the most frightening boy she had ever met, all because she was scared. And all because she wanted to be with Gary, she wanted to feel safe and wanted to be there with the most safest person she could be with. Gary was a lot of things but Brooke couldn't help that she felt relaxed and protected around him, even before what happened five days ago.

Sighing quietly, Brooke sat on the edge of the bed, gaze still on Gary. His face was tilted away from Brooke, so all she could see was his scarred eye and the end of his nose. Brooke smiled and daringly, she pulled off her Converses and coat, leaving them in a pile on the floor, and lay against the warm body beside her.

Brooke's heart raced wildly against her ribcage and she couldn't fight back the smile that formed across her face. She had never of thought in a millions years that she would be a victim to a dirty pervert who could of done things to her that Brooke didn't want to think about, but now that it happened, Brooke felt a bit wary around men but being with Gary made her feel better. Brooke saw him in a whole new light, and it was the good kind.

Finally with a happy thought embedded in her mind, Brooke relaxed and decided that it was time to fall into a deep sleep.

* * *

Gary woke suddenly. Something was making his side sweat and he felt groggy, he liked it when the air was cool, even when the weather was so cold outside but when it was hot, Gary could never sleep.

Gary was about to kick Petey out of his bed until he realised it wasn't Petey at all. It was Brooke. Gary frowned and glared at the girl beside him and wondered why the hell she was sleeping next to him. On occasion, Petey sleepwalked and one time he walked his way into Gary's bed, Gary had to put Petey back into bed and Petey hadn't done it since.

Gary continued to glare until he saw big, brown orbs looking up at him.

"What the fuck are you doing?" he whispered harshly.

Brooke stayed quiet for a while, trying to think of a good enough answer but she supposed whatever she told Gary, he would still be angry. She never thought about the aftermath of Gary finding her lying next to him.

Brooke opened her mouth to say something but nothing came so she just shrugged her shoulders and looked away from Gary's eyes. Gary rolled his eyes then lay back against the mattress again, rubbing his forehead trying to think why a girl was in his bed. Usually, the thought of a girl laying beside him would of gotten Gary excited but Gary was too confused as to way Brooke was in _his_ bed.

"Can't you sleep?" Gary asked, eyes closed and rubbing his forehead.

"I haven't been able to sleep for days..." Brooke trailed off. Good feeling gone.

Gary exhaled through his nose then put his arm on his stomach. He turned his head on the pillow to look at Brooke. Her gaze was away from his face and she picked at a random bit of lint from the sheet on the mattress.

Gary didn't bother asking why because he knew exactly why she couldn't sleep, and why she was lay next to him. But choosing Gary himself to sleep next to was absurd. Gary knew that Brooke _knew_ what he was capable of.

"Gary?"

"Hm?" his eyebrow rose, eyes still trained on hers.

"I never thanked you for what... what you did the other night,"

Gary stayed expressionless but let her carry on.

"So, thank you. I mean, if you weren't there then... I don't know what would of happened to me."

Brooke held back the sob that wanted to escape her mouth and tried not to cry but she felt her eyes go blurry with hot tears. Instead, she drummed her fingers against the hot skin of Gary's bicep, wishing the unshed tears away.

Gary watched Brooke's fingers drum against his arm and it sent sparks throughout his body but he remained expressionless. The brunette boy saw the tears finally spill and he automatically wiped them away with his thumb, it was something his mother did when he, very rarely, cried as a child. Brooke tugged her lips up into a smile at the gesture but Gary's warm hands moved away quickly from her face, leaving it cold again. Brooke shivered and pulled the blanket up over her body some more and shifted closer to Gary, he didn't move away.

"Gary..." Brooke started.

Gary's dark eyes flickered over her face, waiting for what she was about to say.

"I'm so scared," said Brooke. The blonde had said it flatly but meant every word.

"There's nothing to be scared of, Blondie. I won't let anyone hurt you." Gary's voice was harsh and dark but he _also _meant every word.

Brooke shifted closer to Gary until she could rest her head against his warm, bare shoulder. Brooke closed her eyes and gripped onto Gary's arm to feel safer. Her breath evened and slowed down until she was in a deep sleep.

Gary resisted the urge to hold Brooke. For the rest of the night, Gary didn't sleep.

* * *

**A/N: **Oh fluffiness!... this actually turned out okay, which is good. Hope you guys liked it!


	12. Confession

**A/N: **Oki doki, chapter twelve with JohnnyJohnnyJohnny! Reviews would be good!

* * *

_**12. Confession**_

The students bustled in through the school gates of Bullworth Academy, returning back to campus after the Christmas holidays were over. Brooke watched out the window from her shared room at all the glum faces coming through. She spotted the Preppies leader, Derby Harrington, with his arm wrapped around Pinky's waist. Brooke found it disgusting that they were dating _and _were cousins. A lot of people in London had wondered if Brooke's family were 'blue blooded', much like the Harrington's, but as far as Brooke knew, none of her family were inbred or dated. Her parents never believed in that sort of thing whether they were rich or not.

Brooke carried on scanning through the students and spotted Johnny walking in front of his pack of Greasers. Brooke smiled at her friend, remembering when Johnny came back to the school during the holiday after he heard Brooke had been stabbed. The blonde thought it was sweet that Johnny was so concerned and she was glad he was back in school, she wanted to catch up with him, they never had much of a chance to hang out with each other, other than in Shop or catch each other around school or out in the town.

Sighing, Brooke moved away from the window then towards the mirror. Zoe was busy having a shower and Beatrice was helping a younger student, Gloria, finishing off some homework. Heidi was still yet to come back so Brooke took advantage of being on her own, she pulled up her school shirt and turned her upper half around until she could see the wound on her back. The stitches were out and the wound was healing nicely but Brooke wondered whether she would have a scar. She hoped she didn't, she never wanted to be reminded of what happened _that _night, _ever_.

Brooke pressed two cold fingers onto the scab, pressing down and could feel the bruises still there, underneath her pale skin. Brooke kept examining the ugly mark until she heard a knock on the door. Brooke jumped slightly and pulled her shirt down, moving away from the mirror to sit on her bed near the window.

Brooke cleared her throat. "Come in..."

The door knob turned and the door creaked open, Heidi was stood in the doorway along with two suitcases clutched in her hands and her Gucci handbag was hung on her shoulder, a big smile was on the olive skinned girl's lips.

"Brooke!" Heidi dropped her suitcases and walked briskly over to Brooke and hugged her taller sister.

Brooke smiled and hugged Heidi back hard.

"You should of came home for Christmas! Mum missed you so much," Heidi started. She pulled away from Brooke then went back to her suitcases and dragged them in, plopping them on her bed.

"Well I wanted to know what it felt like to stay away from home..." _Lame excuse, Brooke. Laaaame._

Heidi made a disagreeing noise at the back of her throat then opened her suitcase, pulling out designer clothing which was now heaped in a pile on her bed.

"So, how was Christmas here then?"

Brooke took a deep breath and told her all about her Christmas holiday, but she left out the whole incident that happened, she did not want to ruin Heidi's cheery mood and only telling her meant that a phone called would be made to Laura, their mother, then she would be sent back home straight away. Brooke didn't want to leave Bullworth despite the crap that went on.

"What about you? How was _your _Christmas?" she asked.

"Oh, well... you know, boring as ever. Uncle Richard came round and told his stories like he usually does..."

Brooke laughed at the thought of her uncle telling his stories on how he travelled the world. He told them every year.

"What did you get?" asked Brooke. She was reclined on her bed, watching Heidi put her clothes away.

"I got this handbag, a load of clothes, some make up, money off Daddy and he bought me a _lush _Tiffany necklace..." Brooke rolled her eyes at the endless list of presents Heidi had gotten from family and friends. It was typical.

Over the Christmas break, Brooke had gotten a few presents from her mother and other family members and was surprised she received something from her 'Daddy' too. Brooke never gotten along with her dad, her parents were divorced and Alex, their father, always favoured Heidi and Steven over herself and her other sister, Katrina. It hurt Brooke that her father had always visibly shown his affections towards Heidi and Steven but now it was just a dull ache in her heart, she was more angry than anything. Alex had given her some money for Christmas, but she didn't want his money so she gave it to the homeless shelter in Bullworth.

As Heidi rambled on about how amazing her new Chanel boots were, Brooke was thinking of her own amazing present. Petey gave her a necklace, it was nothing special but it meant a lot to Brooke. The necklace had a silver chain with a fairy pendant attached, it was pretty and Brooke wore it everyday since Petey gave it her. Zoe had also given her a present, she didn't expect one from Gary or Jimmy but Jimmy gave Brooke a Christmas card... it was the thought that counted. Brooke had gotten Zoe, Petey, Jimmy, Gary, Beatrice and Johnny a present each. It was awkward when she gave Gary his present but she didn't know how else to thank him for what he did _and _for letting her sleep in his bed. Since that night, Brooke had slept soundly and the two never brought up the subject of sharing his bed, but Brooke wouldn't of minded sharing Gary's bed again. His skin was so warm and he looked so...

"Erh, hello... Earth to Brooke!" Heidi waved her hand in front of Brooke's face. Brooke snapped out of her thoughts and smiled at her sibling.

"Sorry... so, are you ready to go to class?" asked Brooke. She pulled on her coat and shoes and grabbed her homework she completed over the holidays.

"Yes, unfortunately."

Brooke laughed and both her and Heidi made their way out of the dorm and towards the main building.

* * *

"You sure your okay?" asked Johnny. His eyes were full of worry as him and Brooke were in Shop.

"Yes, Johnny. I'm fine, don't worry," Brooke tried to convince her friend.

"Well if I ever find that bum, I'll fuckin'-"

"Johnny... it's fine. Really." Brooke had to cut Johnny off before he lost his temper. "Anyway, how was your holiday?" she asked, changing the subject.

Johnny shrugged and fiddled with a pencil. "Was okay... stayed with my uncle, saw my parents in jail..." Johnny looked away and scratched his face.

"Oh..." Brooke felt a bit awkward, she knew Johnny's parents were in prison and it must of been hard on Johnny, he always got iffy if he talked about his parents. "How are they?"

"Alright, my dad is goin' through some sorta programme for his drug problem. My mum said she was happy to see me,"

"Well that's good then, right?" Brooke placed her hand on his shoulder, reassuring him.

"'Spose..."

Brooke just smiled at Johnny then Neil finally made his way into the auto shop.

"Guys, get into pairs and I want you to plan on making your own karts..."

As Neil nattered away about their new project, Brooke nudged Johnny in the side and the boy looked at Brooke, expectant eyebrow raised.

"Do you want to go out tonight? You know... to hang out?" Brooke bit her lip.

"Sure," Johnny smirked then turned his attention back to Neil. Brooke let a grin over take her face, her eyes were now focused on Neil but her mind was some place else.

* * *

Brooke chewed on one of her fries her and Johnny had bought from the local burger joint. They were out in Old Bullworth Vale, wandering around aimlessly, chatting about whatever came to mind and eating the fries and chicken nuggets they had gotten.

It was 5pm and the sky was already black, the street lamps were lit up dimly but gave some sort of decent light. Brooke thought so would of been more scared and paranoid but as long as she was with Johnny, she would be okay.

"Are you back with Lola yet?" asked Brooke, breaking the comfortable silence.

"No, but she keeps comin' back to me, ya know? I dunno what to do... I still love her but... I dunno," Johnny said calmly. He was staring ahead, fry in between his index finger and thumb, completely forgotten.

"Well, what _do _you want to do about it? Do you want to get back with her?" Brooke pushed on.

Johnny shrugged then popped the fry into his mouth. "I just don't want her to hurt me again..."

Brooke pulled a sad face, she knew Johnny was a sensitive guy, also paranoid and had a big ego at that but he still had feelings and she just wanted him to be happy. During her _accompanied _outings lately, she had seen Lola about with a few men, she always thought to herself if Johnny had seen, he would of thrown a fit.

"Look, Johnny, I know you really love her but why don't you just find someone else? So you won't get hurt again. Lola used you, you can do better than her..."

Brooke winced at saying those harsh things about Lola in front of Johnny seeing as he could be a loose wire at times but knew he wouldn't do anything bad.

"Maybe ya right," replied Johnny. "I could do with a girl like you..." he smirked and popped a few more fries into his mouth. Brooke blushed and looked down.

"That doesn't sound so bad to me..." she trailed off, suddenly thinking of a psychotic, scarred boy back at the campus. "But, like I said before; I'm not interested. You're a nice guy, Johnny, but I'm not the girl you're looking for."

"Aww too bad," joked Johnny. "So c'mon, tell me..."

Brooke looked at Johnny as they walked, pale eyebrows raised and wondering what the hell the grease ball was on about.

"What?"

"Don't play dumb, Brooke. It's obvious, ya know?" Johnny just smirked.

"... what is obvious?" asked Brooke.

Johnny rolled his eyes then pulled out a cigarette from behind his ear, lighting it then taking a nice, long drag from the poisonous stick.

"You like someone... and it ain't me," Johnny pouted but grinned when Brooke's face reddened slightly.

"No!" she spat, feeling the blood going to her cheeks, and it wasn't just from the cold.

"I may not be as smart as you but it's pretty obvious, baby doll."

"I do _not _like anyone!" exclaimed Brooke.

"..." Johnny blinked slowly at the blonde girl then took another drag from his cigarette, not wholly convinced.

"..."

"..."

"Okay, fine! I do... alright?! Are you happy now, Jonathan?!" Brooke crossed her arms and pouted, Johnny scowled at the name _Jonathan _then laughed at Brooke's pout and frown.

"Who is he?" asked Johnny, he threw the last of his cigarette into the snow beside his feet.

"...I'm not saying."

"Why not?" grinned Johnny.

Brooke scowled at Johnny and he suddenly reminded her of Gary, in the pushy sense... _damn you, Gary!_

"Because I don't want to,"

"Do I know him?" he pressed on.

"Yes..."

"Does he hang around with you?"

"Yes..."

"Is it that little twerp? Shorty?"

"Petey's not a twerp! And no, it's not him."

"Is it Jimmy?" asked Johnny, a bit jealous.

"Ew, no!" Brooke's nose wrinkled at the thought of Jimmy, sure he was a nice lad but she didn't find him attractive and besides, he was with Zoe.

Johnny laughed. "I won't tell him you called him 'ew'..." Johnny's laugh faded and his eyes widened when it dawned on him.

"What the fuck?! You like psycho?!" he said loudly.

"Johnny, promise you won't say anything, please?" begged Brooke.

Johnny just stared disbelieving at Brooke and thought she had gone mad. He felt jealous too, that Brooke rather like Gary Smith then him. Nobody liked Gary, he was psychotic, an asshole and downright mental.

"Brooke, you do realise what he can do?" he asked, voice pitched higher.

"_Yes_, I do... but I can't help it. Please just don't say anything, Johnny."

Brooke pleaded with her eyes and Johnny sighed, rubbing his face. "You're one crazy chick, ya know that?"

"Oh, trust me. I've been told that many times before."

* * *

**A/N: **Okay, I didn't really like this chapter and I think Johnny is out of character but it is two in the morning and this is the best I've got -smiles- but I hope you guys like it anyway. And I actually just realised... Brooke's last name is Arrington, then you have Derby _Harrington_... seriously, I didn't even dawn on me until just now. Whoops, oh well.


	13. Mixed Feelings

**A/N: **I just want to say thank you to everyone who has reviewed/favoured/alerted my story so far. It means so much! Anyway, away with chapter thirteen we go...

* * *

_**13. Mixed Feelings**_

The school day had finished some time ago but Brooke had stayed behind in English class to help Mr. Galloway put the desks back in their proper places. The teacher had gotten the class to move all the desks and chairs to the sides of the room and create a circle, the students had to role play the highly popular Romeo + Juliet play. All the students left in a hurry when the bell rung, including Petey as he had a meeting with Dr. Crabblesnitch, leaving Mr. Galloway's classroom a mess so Brooke offered to help. Half an hour later, Brooke had finished talking to Mr. Galloway and was now walking down the corridor towards her locker to put away some books.

Brooke thought she was the only one down the corridor until she heard a giggle from around the corner where her locker was. Brooke stopped at the sound and peered around the wall to see Christy giggling... _and _Gary. Brooke frowned as she remembered what happened last time. Hot jealousy ran throughout her body but she stayed back behind the wall. Gary's back was to her and he hovered over Christy's smaller frame so Brooke's head was out of sight to the both of them. Brooke couldn't hear what they were saying to each other except the occasional giggle from Christy. The blonde felt like marching up to the two to ruin their wonderful moment but jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

Brooke twirled around and saw Johnny standing in front of her, a confused look on his face. Brooke scrunched her face up at the Greaser then hit his arm.

"Don't scare me like that!" she hissed quietly.

"Why are-" Johnny's sentence was cut off as a pale hand landed on his mouth. Brooke put a finger to her mouth to tell him to shush then removed her hand.

Johnny raised a questioning eyebrow then peered over Brooke's head, as he was taller, and around the corner, spotting Gary talking to that Christy Martin; the bitch who had made up the rumour about him and Peanut being more than buddies. Johnny frowned then moved away from the corner and looked at Brooke.

"Are you watching them?" asked Johnny as he whispered.

"No! I was just going to go to my locker then I saw them..." Brooke spat out.

Johnny grinned. "Are you jealous?"

"_No!_"

Johnny chuckled under his breath and Brooke felt her cheeks go red so to feel better she hit Johnny on the arm. Johnny yelped a bit louder than intended and the chattering from Gary and Christy stopped. Johnny rubbed at his arm and looked at Brooke as she scowled at him, he shrugged then looked away as he saw Gary behind Brooke. Brooke turned around to see Gary standing behind her, Christy not too far away, most probably keeping her ears open to see if she could get any juicy gossip out of this.

"That sounded rather feminine, Vincent." said Gary, tone bored.

Johnny scowled at Gary and opened his mouth to say something but Brooke held his arm and shook her head as he looked at her. Johnny clicked his mouth shut but he was just about ready to knock Gary out, anything Gary said always made his blood boil.

"I was looking for you earlier, Blondie. Where were you?" all of Gary's attention was now on Brooke.

"I stayed behind in English," replied Brooke. She could literally feel the anger roll off of Johnny on her back.

"And why?" asked Gary, he blinked slowly.

"I helped Mr. Galloway sort the classroom out."

"Oh really? Being a good, little girl were you?" smirked Gary.

Brooke just pulled a face at Gary. "Whatever, Gary. I thought you and Petey were going to the cinema anyway?"

"Yeah but Femme-boy said he didn't want to go anymore, that's why I was coming to find you, to see if you wanted to go instead."

"Oh... um, sure. Why not?" smiled Brooke.

"Good, meet me at the school gates at five." Gary said but before he left he gave Johnny a sickening glare.

Brooke felt Johnny push against her back but held her arms out so he wouldn't make a move towards Gary. The last thing she wanted was Gary and Johnny to fight. Brooke sighed and looked at Johnny.

"You shouldn't get so riled up,"

"Yeah, well it's not my fault he's an asshole." said Johnny, hatred laced his voice. "I swear, if he does anythin' funny to ya, I'll-"

"Johnny!... we're just going to the cinema. Don't worry, okay?"

Johnny didn't look convinced but he nodded his head anyway. Brooke smiled slightly and patted his shoulder. "I'll see you later, Johnny."

Brooke left Johnny standing and made her way to her locker. Christy was gone which Brooke was glad for, she couldn't really stand the girl and not for _those _reasons. Shoving her books away, Brooke closed her locker door then left for the Girls' Dorm to finish off her homework. She felt like a stupid, little girl for feeling all giddy at the thought of going to the cinema with Gary.

* * *

The film they went to see was a bit disappointing but Gary didn't care. He wanted to see blood and guts being shed and he laughed at most of the gory scenes, which drew attention from the other viewers. Brooke didn't mind the film, she wasn't the type of girl who hated everything gory or scary, she liked a bit or horror every now and again.

Although the weather was still bitter, it had gotten better. The snow was now sludge and it got frosty on occasion as it was February but at least it stopped snowing. Brooke and Gary were walking back from the cinema, it still got dark at an earlier hour which made Brooke anxious about being out in the dark but she was with Gary. She felt safe. Despite her distaste of what she saw earlier, Brooke enjoyed spending the evening with Gary. He was fun, incredibly mental, but still fun. Brooke found him fascinating and liked how he thought everybody in the school was a loser because they _had _to fit into a clique, but not Gary. Gary was unique and special in his own right, he didn't need to be labelled or be in a clique, that's what Brooke liked about him most.

"So what's with you and Vincent then?" Gary asked suddenly.

"Huh?" Brooke snapped out of her thoughts. "What?"

Gary rolled his eyes. "You and Vincent. You've been hanging with him a lot lately... why?" he asked, his voice sounding irritated.

Brooke just shrugged. "I don't know. I just get on with him well I suppose." she replied. Brooke knew why she had been hanging around Johnny more, it's because she still felt slightly uncomfortable around Gary. Yes she liked him, and she liked how he was but she still felt embarrassed about the night Gary had let her stay in his bed. The two had never talked about it since, and she had left before students woke up to go back to her own dorm so no one saw. Brooke felt like a hormonal mess when it came to Gary. She wasn't sure on what to think or do.

"Yeah, well, you shouldn't hang around him."

"Why not?" asked Brooke, offended.

"Because he's a dumb ass pledge and all he cares about is putting grease into his hair-"

"So, what's it to you?"

Gary just chuckled darkly. "Nothing. I'm just saying... say, Blondie, do you have a _crush _on Vincent?"

Brooke rolled her eyes and glared at Gary, who just chuckled some more. "No. Can I not have any guy friends without fancying them?" she asked harshly.

"Alright, don't get your wig off." replied Gary sarcastically.

Brooke shook her head and rolled her eyes again. They walked in silence for a while until Gary took a de-tour and decided to head to the beach. Gary and Brooke stood on the shore, the waves gently lapping the tips of their shoes. Gary picked up a small rock he spotted not too far away, he threw it into the sea and heard a small splash against the sound of the calm, icy waves.

"What were you and Christy talking about earlier?" Brooke asked before it ate her up. She felt her cheeks flush but was glad for the darkness to cover it up.

"I was asking if she had seen Constantinos, the little shit took my money." replied Gary.

Another rock was thrown into the ocean before them, a bit harder this time.

"Oh, right. He's a slippery little bugger."

Brooke wasn't convinced but didn't press the issue. In truth, she didn't really want to know as it hurt a little to know that Gary was interested in somebody else but she had to be reasonable and think that Gary had every right to like Christy, even if she didn't like the red headed girl.

"C'mon, Blondie, we're better head back before the Prefects whoop our asses."

They left the beach and headed back for campus. Neither said a word to each other.

* * *

Brooke sat on her bed reading a book before she went to sleep. Zoe was passed out in her own bed while Beatrice had just tucked herself in. Heidi was busy gossiping with Mandy about something in the other girl's room. Just as Brooke turned the page, her mobile phone rang on her desk, vibrating against the wood. Brooke peered at her phone and wondered who would be ringing now. She dog-eared her book then looked at the phone.

_Mum._

Brooke smiled then opened her phone. "Hi Mum!" she said cheerfully but quietly down the phone.

"Hello, sweetheart. How are you?" Laura's voice beamed through the receiver.

"I'm good, Mum. How about you?"

"Oh, I'm just fine, dear. Thank you for asking. I was just ringing to let you know, I'm coming over to Bullworth soon. Just to see how you and Heidi are getting on. Steven and Katrina will come to see you as well."

Brooke could literally hear the smile forming across her mother's mouth, it made her smile too. "That's great, Mum. Really. When?"

"Oh in a week or so. We've also got to catch up with your doctor,"

"Yeah, right." Brooke's voice faltered a little at the mention of her doctor. Her doctor wasn't a bad person, he was quite a nice man but giving her a cocktail of prescription drugs annoyed her, Brooke didn't like putting the crap into her body, 75% of the stuff they gave her never worked, she thought.

Laura rambled on some more and Brooke felt herself go sleepy. Her tablets for the recent insomnia she had been getting had started to kick in.

"Mum, I'm going to go. I'm tired,"

"Oh, okay love. We'll chat soon. Love you."

"Love you too, Mum."

Brooke put her phone down on the desk beside the bed after saying goodbye. Brooke laid her head against her pillow and had the sudden urge to wander across the courtyard, into the opposite dorm, and lie in a nice, warm bed with a nice, hot body next to her. Brooke sluggishly got out of her bed and made her way out of the room but didn't get far. She collapsed in the doorway, dead to the world.

* * *

**A/N: **No! Brooke isn't dead. Just sleepy -smiles- okay, I really, _really _didn't like this chapter at all. I feel as though it had no oomph to it, which really sucks. I have loads of ideas for future chapters but I have nothing for the in between ones... guess I need to start thinking. Anyway, even if I hated it, I hope you guys thought it was okay.


	14. Meet My Mum

**A/N: **I was meant to update this on Friday but I had my cousin staying over the whole weekend to help me housesit... yeah! Housesit. But I had a little bit of time to myself to finish this off, but... anyhow, here's the next chappie. I had a bit of fun writing this so I hope you guys will like it too.

**Warning: **Mild language

* * *

_**14. Meet My Mum**_

Brooke's foot bobbed up and down quickly as she sat on her bed. Her mother, brother and sister were on their way to Bullworth from London, the plane would arrive at Manchester Airport then take a long drive to the town which in total would take nearly a whole day. A whole day until her family came to see her... it made Brooke feel nervous, she wanted to make an impression in front of her mother, to show her how well she had been doing the past few months.

Heidi came into view of Brooke's vision, the blonde looked up from the floor and cocked a pale brow.

"What's wrong with you?" asked Heidi, hands on hips.

"Nothing... just thinking," replied Brooke. She looked back down and carried on bobbing her foot.

Heidi rolled her eyes. "You don't have to be nervous, Brooke. It's _only _Mum!"

"Well, you know what Mum is like, Heid. She likes to judge," snapped Brooke. Heidi nodded in agreement then Brooke sighed tiredly. "I guarantee you that she will make _some _sort of comment..."

"Just don't let her get to you. You know she worries about you, Brooke." Heidi reassured her sister. The smaller sibling patted Brooke on the shoulder then left their dorm room, going to find Mandy to gossip with.

Brooke let out an exaggerated sigh then fall on her back against the mattress. She wasn't worried about her mother judging her, Brooke was more worried about her mother judging her choice of friends.

* * *

"When do you think your mum will get here?" asked Petey. He rubbed his small hands together to get a bit of warmth into them. Him, Gary and Brooke were all sat on a bench near the main building of the school.

Brooke shrugged and continued to stare at the concrete. Brooke had told Petey and Gary about the visit her family were making, Petey was surprised that they were coming. Brooke hold told them both that they might meet her mother and two other siblings. It made Petey feel nervous. What if Brooke's mum didn't like him? Or what if she wasn't very nice? It made Petey _so _nervous he felt sick.

"Oh how thrilling it would be to meet your family," Gary teased in a faux English accent. Brooke shot Gary a glare and the older boy chuckled then laid back against the bench, legs kicked out in front of him and arms crossed over his chest, his position slouched.

Gary was bored and waiting around for Brooke's family was tiring, he wanted to do something _fun _but he was too excited to see what Brooke's oh so lovely family would look like. It made him feel giddy in a twisted way.

Petey let out a shaky sigh, hands trembling and fiddling with the bottle cap from his soda.

"Hey, hot stuff. These two morons borin' you?" smirked Trent as he made his presence known.

"Shut up, Trent. Just fuck off." replied Brooke nastily.

Trent chuckled at Brooke. Despite every time he talked to her and received some sort of insult, Trent still thought Brooke was hot. He liked the hard-to-get ones, and he always thought she would be a good lay. Trent would of just _loved _to find out.

Gary's mouth twitched in annoyance, he couldn't stand Trent Northwick one bit, he was a complete and utter idiot who only thought with his dick, but it amused Gary that Trent got hard on's by girls _and_ boys. _Oh what I shame I can't do jackshit to you..._

"Hey Northwick, why don't you go and find Kirby to see if you can suck his dick seeing as you can't get any pussy?" Gary barked. Trent's face was starting to _really _annoy him.

Trent glared at the younger boy. The blonde boy cracked his knuckles then formed his hands into fists. Petey's eyes widened as he realised Trent was about to do something unpleasant. Brooke was still frowning at Trent but looked bored. Trent launched his body towards Gary, ready to grab the brunette by the collar but Brooke got in between him and Gary's bodies in time, blocking off any contact.

Gary raised from his position and saw Petey cower a little on the bench. Gary pushed himself against Brooke's back and smirked dangerously at Trent. The pimpled boy bared his teeth and went to launch himself once again at Gary but two hands pushed Trent back far and hard.

"_Don't!_ Piss off, Trent. **Now!**" yelled Brooke. Her patience was running low from waiting for her family to arrive and Trent was making things difficult, Gary wasn't helping the situation either.

Trent glared at Brooke, then to Petey. Petey looked away from Trent's threatening eyes and continued to fiddle with the bottle cap. Giving one last glare to Gary, Trent stomped away, ready to pound some poor student who would have no idea what was coming.

Gary chuckled darkly but it sounded irritated. Brooke turned around and crossed her arms over her small bosom. "You didn't have to do that, Gary."

"Yes, I did. Northwick's a rat and somebody had to put him in his place."

"Oh and you did it _so _wonderfully!" mutter Brooke sarcastically. She plopped herself back on the bench and smiled tiredly at Petey. Petey smiled back then carried on fiddling with the cap.

"When's your mum going to get here? I want to see if she passed her ugly genes onto you!" Gary whined but teased at the same time.

Brooke hit Gary hard in the leg. "Asshole!" Gary chuckled at Brooke then rubbed his throbbing thigh.

"Butch much, Blondie?"

Brooke sneered at Gary then got up quickly off of the bench. What Gary said had hurt but she knew he was teasing, Brooke wanted to know what Gary actually thought of her. She hastily walked away and Petey shot up off the bench too, tailing after Brooke. Gary slowly made his way along towards them, thigh still hurting.

* * *

Brooke paced in front of the school gates. Her mother had just rang to say she was five minutes away. Out of all the places Laura wanted to meet, it was at the school. The school. _The school! _Laura had told Brooke she wanted to look around the school and to meet with Dr. Crabblesnitch again, during her last visit to Bullworth, Laura had only gotten to see the dorms and main building but never explored around the grounds, and now the school day was over, Brooke would have to show her mother around.

"You know, your mum takes her dear time." Gary muttered, bored.

"Shut up!" snapped Brooke. After storming off, Brooke had walked around town with Gary and Petey for a while until Laura had rang, now she was back at the school waiting.

Petey was about to speak when a black Mercedes pulled up near the sidewalk. Brooke felt like she wanted to run away but she knew she had to do this. She was surprised at how excited she was when Laura had first told her the news about coming to Bullworth but now, she was dreading it. Brooke straightened her shirt out or else her mother will end up fussing and straightening it for her, Laura still liked to treat her children as if they were four year olds.

A tall, stocky boy jumped out of the passenger's side of the car, a cheeky grin on his face then one of the back doors of the car opened, a girl who looked like she stepped out of a Tim Burton film came into view. Then finally, a small, graceful looking woman stepped out from the driver's side, smiling softly.

"'Ey, ey, sis!" Steven greeted. He jogged around the car and bear hugged Brooke.

Brooke's eyes widened at the sudden contact but she realised just how much she had missed Steven, Brooke hugged him back fiercely. "Hey Steve."

Steven pulled his sister away and whistled as he checked her appearance out. "I thought this was a posh school?" he asked, a laugh in his voice.

Brooke just rolled her eyes and chuckled. The blonde looked past her brother and saw Katrina stood next to her mother, she looked expressionless as ever.

"I see you're happy to see me, Kat." said Brooke.

Kat shrugged but smiled a little. Brooke may have found her younger sister creepy and zoned out most of the time but she was still a good kid, just odd. And finally, Brooke saw her mother smiling at her, dressed in an ivory trouser suit. Laura held out her arms and strode towards Brooke.

_Oh crap!_

Laura embraced Brooke tightly, rocking her back and forth like she was still a little baby. Tears pricked at Laura's eyes but she held back the sobs, she was just so happy to see Brooke after not being able to see her during the Christmas holidays. Brooke felt like her lungs were about to explode, her mother had quite the grip so Brooke pushed Laura away, glad then her mother finally let go. Laura clasped her hands in front of her bosom, smile still on her face yet it was sad. Her doe brown eyes gazed over Brooke's body, she looked taller and skinner but that was just puberty taking its course, although she looked a little gaunt and... tense?

"Darling, it is so good to see you," she said softly.

"Yeah, it's good to see you too, Mum." replied Brooke. Brooke felt a little awkward because Laura will still gazing at her. She knew that look; she was critically analysing her, trying to suss out what has gone on with her. Brooke hated that about her mother.

An exaggerated cough came from behind them.

Brooke turned around then smirked at Gary. "Oh, Mum, these are my friends; Gary and Petey. Guys, this is my mum, and Steve and Kat."

Petey stuck his hand out nervously at Laura, who shook it firmly. "I'm Peter Kowalski, ma'am." he tried to say cheerfully but the whole sentence sounded wobbly, like he was bouncing on a trampoline.

Laura smiled at how charming this young man was. "Oh please, call me Laura. It is nice to finally meet you, Peter."

Petey blushed then looked down at his face.

"And you are Gary, I assume?" asked Laura, still cheerful. Brooke wanted to palm-face herself.

"Yes, Gary Smith. It's nice to meet you Mrs. Adlington," smirked Gary, sarcasm lacing his voice but it sounded nice enough to Laura's ears. Brooke picked up Gary's tone immediately.

"Oh what lovely friends you have, Brooke." smiled Laura.

Brooke just nodded and felt embarrassed, she knew her mother was now analysing Petey and Gary. _Oh Lord!_

"Yeah, like... can we go see ya posh school now or wha'?" Steven asked.

Brooke rolled her eyes and laughed at her older sibling, at how _common _he sounded, compared to herself, her parents and sisters, Steven was the black sheep; his actions and accent were far from posh but that's what made him so special to Brooke. He acted _normal_.

"Yeah, c'mon then." Brooke motioned her arm before her, to the gates of Bullworth Academy. She had a feeling she would be getting a lot of stick for being seen with mummy.

* * *

While Laura was busy talking to Dr. Crabblesnitch in his office, Brooke had told her mother she would take Steven and Katrina out to see a few more of her friends, Laura agreed and thought that would be a good idea but before Brooke could leave, Laura rubbed a spot with her thumb on Brooke's cheek. Apparently she had a orange stain on her face. Brooke wanted to die but bared the embarrassing pain and left the office, face red and Gary and Steven snickering behind her.

"So who we gonna see, B?" asked Steve. Students stared at Steven but he just glared back.

"Johnny, and we might run into Heidi while we're at it but she's probably on the football field." replied Brooke.

"Football field? But she _hates _football!"

"Yeah but she's on the cheerleading squad and besides, it's where she hangs with her 'mates'," Brooke sighed. _More like assholes._

"Oh, 'kay... so who's this Johnny? Ya boyfriend?" chuckled Steve.

"No! Oh for crying out loud... just because I have _friends _who are _boys_, Steve, doesn't mean they're my boyfriends! Gary and Petey are boys _and _my friends but they aren't my boyfriends, are they?!"

Before Steven could open his mouth, Gary quickly shot back a remark. "Yeah but I bet you want me to be, don't you, Blondie?"

Brooke pulled a face at Gary but said nothing. Instead she turned around so no one could see her cherry-red blush on her cheeks.

"Alright, B. Whatever... do you even like it 'ere?" asked Steve as he picked his nose.

Kat's face grimaced and she slapped Steven on the arm, the older boy shrugged at her but stopped his picking.

"It's alright. A shit hole though... don't tell Mum!" exclaimed Brooke.

"'Kay... I was only askin', like."

Brooke sighed but cheered up a little as she saw Peanut, Ricky and Lucky. All three nodded their heads to her and she smiled at them. Ever since she became friends with Johnny, most of the Greasers treated her fairly and even said hi in and out of school. Brooke just didn't get on with Lola, the girl would constantly death stared her if she and Johnny were together which angered Brooke as Lola had no right to do so, she was the unfaithful one and it's not like Johnny couldn't have any friends. And plus, Johnny wasn't with Lola anymore, but she was obviously jealous.

Brooke saw Johnny leant against the wall of the auto shop, cigarette in between his lips and texting on his cell phone. Vance was standing near him but was too busy having a conversation about Edna with Hal.

"Hey Johnny," greeted Brooke.

The lead Greaser looked up and grinned at Brooke. Johnny put his phone in his back pocket of his pants and took a drag of his cigarette. "'Sup, baby doll?" he greeted back.

"Baby doll?!" screeched Steven. "I thought ya said he was ya mate, Brooke?!"

Brooke rolled her eyed at how protective Steven got over her, Johnny looked confused and kept swapping his gaze from Brooke then to this random guy. "He's my _mate_. It's just what he calls me..."

Steven didn't look too convinced but shrugged anyway. An awkward silence passed between them.

"Well I have better things to do other than stand with these greaseballs..." Gary said, tone bored but mocking. Johnny frowned at Gary and pushed his body away from the wall, ready to pound him. "Come along, Petey. We can meet up with Blondie later."

With one last glance, Gary walked away and Petey nervously waved his hand at everybody then followed Gary. The mocha skinned boy had wanted to stay with Brooke but he didn't like the looks of Steven. He looked a little menacing and when he reacted to Johnny calling Brooke 'baby doll', his heart leapt into his throat.

Brooke sighed then smiled tiredly at Johnny. The older boy's frown turned into a smile then he looked at Steven and the goth girl next to him. "So who am I lookin' at?"

* * *

**A/N: **Oh my word!!! I just had a _fabulous _idea while writing this!.. well okay, it may not be fabulous but it could be a good-ish idea, unfortunately it's **not **for this story -sob sob sob-. Anyways, do you guys like this?


	15. Session I

**A/N: **I've done a lot about Brooke and her family so in the next few chapters it will be all on Brooke, Gary and Petey. I feel like I've neglected them and it's meant to be about _them_. But adding the family in was all part and parcel of the story for the future chapters so I hope you guys don't mind them. They won't be in it for long, you'll just see them pop up every so often. Okay, enough rambling. This is the last chapter for a while on anything to do with Brooke's family. Enjoy!

* * *

_**15. Session I**_

Brooke fiddled with the sleeve of her jacket. Laura was talking to Brooke's psychiatrist, Dr. Kelsy. Laura had suggested that Brooke should start therapy sessions with her doctor and the first session would be with her family. Every two weeks Brooke had to see Dr. Kelsy for check ups and to let him know how she was feeling but now she was going to do full blown sessions with him. Not good.

Steven looked around the darkly painted room with its cherry-oak panelling on the walls, it seemed like a typical therapist's office.

"Brooke, how do you feel about doing therapy sessions?" asked Dr. Kelsy. Her mother and the doctor had been talking for the past ten minutes and it surprised her a little when he said her name.

"I don't know. I'm not exactly thrilled about it," replied Brooke honestly.

"Why not?" Dr. Kelsy waited for Brooke to answer patiently.

"Because I don't think I need to do them. I'm perfectly fine."

"Oh now Brooke, it will do you some good." piped in Laura. Dr. Kelsy smiled politely at Laura while holding his hand up to stop her interfering, he wanted to hear Brooke's own response.

Brooke sighed, she knew the look Dr. Kelsy was giving her; he was silently urging her on. "I know therapy is all about expressing yourself, letting out your troubles and things like that, but I'd rather not. It would just pent me up and that's what I don't want..."

"Pent you up, how?" he asked slowly.

"Well, let's say if I talk about something that annoys me, it annoys me even further. It makes me want to..."

"Want to what?"

"... hit something." Brooke swallowed the lump in her throat, she wasn't about to cry but the thought of herself getting so riled up over _thinking _about it upset her. It reminded her just how out of control she could be.

"I see. Would you like to know what I think?" Dr. Kelsy asked gently.

"What do _you _think?" asked Brooke, she wanted to see what the older man could come up with. To see if he was really that good.

"I think that you don't want to do these sessions because you are scared to let yourself get out of control, you don't want to express yourself because you _fear _your own conscience and that you know what you know you are capable of."

Brooke blinked slowly and remained looking calm but her blood was boiling. _He's too good. _

"You've gotten into a habit of controlling yourself too much. You don't want your mind to take over, so you control it; through medication and determination but bottling up and controlling your feelings aren't always good, Brooke." Dr. Kelsy concluded. The salt and pepper haired man rested back against his leather chair, waiting patiently.

Brooke chewed on her lip, her dark brown eyes were cast down because she knew what Dr. Kelsy had said was true. She was too controlling of herself and not letting her emotions out every once and a while weren't doing her any good. Brooke sighed quietly then nodded her head.

"Yes, you're right." she said quietly. "I'm just... I'm just worried that, if I let my feelings get the better of me I might do something stupid. I can't let that happen, not again."

Sighing once again, Brooke looked away from Dr. Kelsy's face and felt a warm hand on her own. She looked up at Laura, seeing tears in her eyes and a kind smile on her face but it was sad. She had been doing that a lot lately.

"It will be okay, sweetheart. I promise. " said Laura gently.

Brooke smiled back but it didn't reach her eyes. Pursing her lips, Brooke waited for Dr. Kelsy to continue speaking, as he did so, Brooke nodded and listened carefully, all three of her family members piping in suggestions every once in a while. Despite not liking the idea of opening up, Brooke thought that maybe it was for the best, let her mind and body relax and to be herself but always ready to make sure she won't become the monster she once was.

* * *

**A/N: **Dun, dun, DUN! Woah, those last few words are pretty tense... yeah, sorry this is short but I never intended it on being long. Next chapter should be up either Monday or Tuesday night. And there will be more... GARY AND PETEY! YAY!


	16. Bruised

**A/N: **I feel really bad. This was meant to be up way over a week ago but it's been two very rough weeks so I haven't really had the energy or interest to write. I'm never leaving it this long again! Anyway, much tension in this chapter, hope it was worth the wait. Oh, and be warned: Petey is a little out of character.

* * *

_**16. Bruised**_

"Go on, Petey, go cry to the teacher!" snapped Gary as he pushed Petey's shoulder hard, the mocha skinned boy stumbled back but kept his head low, eyes boring into the concrete below.

"Lay off, Gary." Petey mumbled, head still down.

Gary sneered at the younger boy, disgusted at how utterly pathetic Petey was, but then suddenly Gary cackled at Petey. Petey looked up at Gary, his eyes were glazed over slightly with unshed tears at how frustrating and nasty Gary was being, the boy frowned hard at Gary.

"Is that the best you've got, Pete?" asked Gary with a teasing tone. Gary circled round Petey, making Petey tense and gaze back down at the floor, he wondered what Gary was going to do, he seemed a little odd lately not that was new, but Gary's behaviour kept changing erratically, one moment he would be content then the next he would be riled. It made Petey think he wasn't taking his meds again.

"Shut up." replied Petey, although not a hint of threat was laced in his voice.

"'Shut up!'" Gary mocked with a high pitch voice. "You really need to grow some balls, Femme-boy. No wonder Brooke doesn't like you..." Gary hissed the last part out.

Petey's head snapped up to look at Gary and felt heat come up his neck and settle into his cheeks, Gary smiled smugly at Petey's blush then chuckled darkly. The scarred boy continued to slowly circle round Petey, arms crossed over his chest, eyeing Petey like he was his prey.

"It's so _fun _when I toy with you,"

"I-I don't like Brooke! You're taking this out of context, man." said Petey as calmly as he could.

Gary scoffed. "Yeah right, ever since you laid your dweeby, little eyes on her you've had the hots for her."

"I have _not!_" squeaked Petey.

Petey felt like grabbing Gary around the neck and shaking him hard, but the smaller boy knew he would be no match for Gary and wouldn't even do it anyway. Petey knew he was a weakling and just thinking about doing such a thing to Gary made him cringe.

"Whatever, Pete."

Petey clenched his fists, he may of been a wuss but Gary infuriated him. Petey gritted his teeth as Gary continued to chuckle.

The younger boy spun round on his heel and glared daggers at Gary. Gary stopped chuckling, the amusement was wiped off his face and a confused frown replaced it.

"What's it to _you_, Gary?!" Petey's voice broke a few octaves higher, but he didn't care. He didn't care if he was causing a scene around them, he just couldn't give a damn. Petey had had enough. Petey prodded his small, slim index finger into Gary's board chest, it was a weak gesture, but it made Petey feel more in control, more stronger. "Why would you care if I did or not? Is it because you're _jealous_? You know, Gary, it makes me wonder if _you're _the one who likes her, seeing as you have a prob-"

Gary pushed Petey's hand away from his chest, cutting the younger boy off and stumbling backwards but Petey held his ground. Gary scoffed then laughed yet it was irritated.

"Me? Jealous of a _femme-boy_?!Wow, Pete, you really are a loser if you think I would be jealous of you."

Petey gritted his teeth and clenched his fists hard. The unshed tears had disappeared and all he felt was anger, Petey was surprised he hadn't broke down and cried in front of the entire school yet. Gary just stared at Petey, bored expression on his face but he looked agitated, like Petey had hit a nerve. As Gary opened his mouth to say something, he felt something hard crack against his nose; Petey's fist. Gary stumbled back and gingerly touched his throbbing nose. The brunette moved his hand away from his wounded nose and saw there were droplets of blood on his fingertips. Gary scowled down at his hand then his dark, angry eyes gazed into Petey's. The younger boy was panting and holding his fist, his own hazel eyes were burning with anger.

"Oh my God, dweeb just hit psycho!" Davis' voice wafted somewhere behind the two boys.

Students gathered around Gary and Petey, curious eyes watching them both intently, wondering why they were fighting.

Gary sneered at Petey. The older boy clenched his fists then lunged himself into Petey's small frame. Petey's eyes widened at the sudden contact and felt the air being knocked out of him as Gary's elbow hit him in the stomach. Petey felt himself fall backwards then land on the cold concrete beneath, Gary's heavier body landing on top of him. Gary straddled Petey and gripped the smaller boy by the collar of his pink shirt. Gary pulled Petey forward so he was sat up and crushed his forehead against Petey's own. Blood trickled down into Gary's mouth, staining his white teeth and lips. Petey tried to focus his eyes on Gary but the pain coming from his back and stomach made him feel dizzy. Petey gasped when he was pushed away by the two fists holding him then was sharply pulled back into Gary, his forehead smacking into Gary's much harder than last time. Petey felt his forehead throb but his eyes were now staring into Gary's.

"I **don't** have a problem. You got that, Femme-boy?" hissed Gary quietly.

Petey felt his heart go up into his throat, all his anger had gone and now he felt scared, scared at what Gary could do next.

"I said you got that?!" shouted Gary. Petey winced as he was shook and nodded his head quickly.

"Hey! Hey! Break it up!" called Jimmy as he ran over to the two boys on the floor. Students immediately moved out the way for Jimmy.

The bulky boy grabbed Gary by the back of his teal sweater vest and roughly pushed him away. Jimmy scowled at Gary and the older boy just chuckled, wiping his bloodied nose with the back of his hand.

"Whatever." Gary continued to chuckle darkly as he walked away from Petey, Jimmy and the rest of the student body.

"You alright, Pete?" asked Jimmy, the ginger haired boy pulled Petey up by his arm.

Petey nodded his head but he felt sick to the stomach, his belly ached and his back felt stiff but he managed to keep away the tears that were threatening to come.

"Okay, shows over folks. Piss off!" Jimmy shooed away the students and they all left, gazing over their shoulders and muttering about what just happened.

Jimmy shook his head then turned his eyes to Petey, who was clutching his stomach. "Hey Pete, you sure your okay?" Jimmy gripped Petey's shoulder, trying to give the boy some sort of comfort.

"I'm fine!" exclaimed Petey.

He pushed away Jimmy's hand and stomped off, leaving Jimmy by himself and feeling very confused.

* * *

"'Ey Brooke, your lil' dweeby friend just hit Smith!" yelled Hal.

Brooke rose her eyebrows and gave Johnny a questioning look. The lead Greaser shrugged his shoulders and took a drag from his cigarette. Brooke walked over to Hal.

"What?"

"I said, your dweeby friend, wha's his name?... anyway. He just hit Smith. You know, your psycho buddy!" Hal explained.

"I _do _know who 'psycho' is... Petey actually _hit _Gary?!" exclaimed Brooke.

"That's what I told ya, toots. Lil' dweeb, he... he smashed psycho straight in the nose. Made 'im bleed, then psycho said somethin' to dweeb but I dunno, didn't 'ear." Hal said rather excitedly.

"His name is Petey! Do you know where he went?" asked Brooke, alarm bells were going off inside her head. _What the hell made Petey hit Gary?!_

"Dunno. Smith wandered off but Jimmy told us to scram before I could see what happened to dweeb."

Brooke gritted her teeth and pushed passed Hal. Johnny threw down his cigarette to follow Brooke but was held back by Peanut.

"Leave her, Johnny." said Peanut in his high voice.

Johnny pushed Peanut's arm away and watched Brooke leave the auto shop.

* * *

Gary paced back and forth along the shore, his black shoes scuffing against the sand. The brunette's nose was still bloody, blood still pouring out of both nostrils and falling into Gary's mouth, every once in a while Gary would spit the blood out. Gripping the tendrils of his hair, Gary crouched down and held his head, hair was breaking off at how hard he was gripping but Gary didn't care, he felt like he would explode if he didn't calm down.

Petey had irked Gary to no end. His words were pathetic to Gary but something stirred within him when Petey had said them and Gary wasn't sure what.

Gary exhaled slowly then turned his head to look out at the ocean. It looked miserable. His dark eyes concentrated on the waves until he heard footsteps hitting the sand behind him. Gary didn't bother to look around.

Brooke stood behind Gary's crouched form, arms crossed over her breasts and a frown was painted on her pretty face. She had expected Petey to be here but seeing Gary from the pier made her wonder.

"Are you just going to stand there and stare at my ass, Blondie?" asked Gary apathetically.

Brooke rolled her eyes then moved from her spot to sit down next to Gary. The blonde stared out at the waves but wasn't paying attention to them. Brooke turned her head to look at Gary, the boy was still crouched, hands clasped on his head but he was looking out at the sea.

"I was told that you and Petey were in a fight."

"Not really," muttered Gary.

"Okay then. Why is your nose bleeding?" asked Brooke.

Gary let go of his head and laughed, throwing his head back. He fell back into the sand, lying on his back with his arms over his stomach. He couldn't stop giggling. Brooke rose a curious pale brow.

Once Gary's laughter had subsided, the older boy looked up at the sky and smirked.

"Femme-boy punched me, and I have to say, I was impressed."

"Why did he punch you?"

"Because he was having a PMS day,"

"Gary..."

Gary just chuckled at Brooke's impatience and scratched his scarred eyebrow. "Nothing that concerns you, Blondie. We're both just having a rotten day."

"Whatever, Gary. I'm not stupid," snapped Brooke.

Gary scoffed and sat up, staring at Brooke. "Look, I said it doesn't matter okay? It's nothing to worry your pretty little head about."

"Well you obviously pissed him off to make him punch you,"

"What do you care?" snapped Gary.

"I care because Petey has _never _hit anyone, well not that I know of, so tell me. What did you say to him to make him punch you?" pushed Brooke. She would fight tooth and nail to get the answer from Gary, she knew how stubborn he could be.

Throwing a nearby stone into the water, Gary got up and brushed the sand off the back of his pants. Brooke looked up at Gary and Gary glared down at Brooke. Brooke shrank a little into herself but still held her gaze with Gary's, she had to find out _why _Petey had hit him.

"I just got a bit angry, okay? I said something about his parents which upset the little dweeb." Gary said although the whole thing was a lie.

"You're an asshole." murmured Brooke.

The blonde rose from her spot in the sand, brushing off whatever was on her butt and placed her hands on her hips. She stared at Gary's face, not at all amused, and pressed her finger on the tip of Gary's nose down hard.

"Hey, watch it!" Gary squeaked and batted Brooke's hand away. Brooke laughed.

"That's what you get for being an idiot, come on, I'd best clean you up." said Brooke, a laugh still in her voice.

Gary just grinned and both Brooke and himself went to the nearest restroom to clear up his bruised, bloodied nose.

* * *

**A/N: **Okay, the ending was meant to be more dramatic but I've decided that the next chapter will have the major dramz! xD was this okay? And I promise, I won't leave it over a week again but if I don't update the story every two days or so it's because of the shizz that's going on here. Reviews would be grand!


	17. Hurt

**A/N: **I've re-read all my chapters and betaed all the mistakes, so hopefully now it doesn't make me look stupid. xD here is chapter seventeen as promised, and it's also rather long.

**Note: **I've changed Brooke and Heidi's last name to Adlington seeing as Derby's last name is Harrington.

* * *

_**17. Hurt**_

Gary and Brooke left the restaurant after cleaning up Gary's bruised and battered nose. They both had received odd and curious stares at the dried up blood around Gary's nose, mouth and chin, some of the blood had even gotten onto his sweater vest, and both heading to the restrooms.

Now that Gary was cleaned up Brooke could see the red swelling on the bridge of his nose which would turn out to be a very fine looking bruise the next day. The shape of Gary's nose was now slightly bent, broken, which surprised Brooke that Petey could hit so hard.

"Are you sure you don't want to go to the hospital to get it checked out?" she asked. Brooke felt motherly towards Gary, she didn't like seeing people hurt and even if Gary didn't show he was in pain, it was still worrying.

"I said I was fine." replied Gary, he was getting irritated at the constant throbbing coming from his nose and he sounded like a duck when he spoke.

"Okay. You best go to the nurse then to get an ice pack to keep the swelling down," informed Brooke.

"Yes, _mother!_"

Brooke rolled her eyes at Gary. As they walked back to the school, Brooke suddenly realised she had forgotten all about Petey, she was so wrapped up in making sure Gary was okay that the thought of Petey being hurt never registered. Brooke felt guilty but as soon as she arrived back at the academy she was going to find Petey to make sure he was alright. The blonde knew how sensitive Petey was and he was probably more in pain then Gary was.

They past the gates of Bullworth and Brooke caught sight of Christy looking at Gary with worried eyes, Brooke scowled at her but Christy did not see. Looking away from Christy, Brooke glanced at Gary and he was looking straight a head, walking casually with hands in his pant pockets like nothing had happened.

"I best go and see the oh so cheery McRae, shouldn't I?" deadpanned Gary.

Brooke nodded her head then watched Gary leave and head towards the main building to see Nurse McRae. Letting out a sigh, Brooke looked around campus and couldn't see Petey in sight. Sluggishly, Brooke started to find Petey.

* * *

A loud, irritated growl escaped Brooke's clenched teeth and she kicked the brick wall near the car park in frustration. Petey was no where to be seen, she had looked all over and even asked some of the students, all of them useless. Brooke had checked the library, the auto shop, the bleachers on the football field, she even went to see if Petey was in the Boys' Dorm but a Prefect had chased after her and brought her back out. Either way, Petey wasn't in there.

Brooke leant against the wall and closed her eyes. Maybe he had gone to town? Brooke pulled a face at the thought of looking around the entire town of Bullworth and was about to give up on looking for Petey until Constantinos made his presence known.

The non-clique student was looking at Brooke with the most miserable expression she had ever seen. Raising an eyebrow, Brooke looked back at Constantinos with a bored face.

"What?"

"You're looking for Kowalski?" asked Constantinos.

"Yes, have you seen him?"

"Maybe..." the miserable git replied.

Brooke exhaled her breath, sounding annoyed. "Come on, Con, where is he?"

"I'll tell you if you do something for me..."

"Like _what?!_" snapped Brooke.

Constantinos looked around him to make sure no Prefect or student were in ear shot. The lanky boy leaned in close to Brooke and looked into her dark eyes. Brooke raised her eyebrows, urging him on.

"I want you..."

"..."

"To..." with another look around Constantinos looked back at Brooke with seriousness in his eyes.

"..."

"I want you to take out Damon." he finished but didn't move from his slouched, enclosed position.

Brooke stared dumbstruck at the boy in front of her. Blinking slowly Brooke pursed her lips to try and work out what the hell Constantinos just said.

"...w-why?" she managed to say.

"Because he stuffed me in a locker."

"Tch! I'm not doing your dirty work, Con. You can forget, I'll just find Petey by myself!"

Brooke stomped away from Constantinos but stopped in her tracks when he called her name. Brooke turned back around and glared at him with her hands on her hips.

"Okay, okay. Now come back here or else I won't tell you," said Constantinos.

Brooke marched back up to the boy and crossed her arms over her chest, waiting for what Con had to come up with next.

"If I tell you, could you throw a stink bomb at Damon?"

"Why can't you? Or are you too chicken?" snapped Brooke.

"No, if he sees me doing it he will taunt me even more!" he replied.

"Oh, and if I do it that means he won't taunt me? Yeah, way to go, Con."

"No. Because you're a girl... and besides, I could tell you some important information..."

That sparked Brooke's curiosity, she stopped frowning and raised her eyebrows. "Oh yeah, like what?"

"Well, you'll have to stink bomb Damon first then I'll tell you where Kowalski is _and _the information."

Brooke gritted her teeth and knew how much of a sneaky bastard Constantinos was, but by the time she had thrown a stink bomb at Damon and get chased by him all over the school, Petey could be somewhere else and it would be all good on Constantinos's part.

"For god sake, Con! Just tell me where Petey is first _then _I'll bomb Damon!" Brooke was losing patience and felt like throttling Constantinos but restrained from doing so.

"Okay. Okay!" Constantinos shrank at Brooke's threatening voice. "He's just behind the old school bus!"

Mentally kicking herself, Brooke death stared Constantinos and stomped over to the school bus, she couldn't believe she hadn't thought of that place. Sneaking into the bus, Brooke got out the other side and was now where the hobo used to live, or so she was told. Brooke gazed around until she saw Petey sat against the wall, knees pulled up and head burrowed in his arms. Brooke sighed then walked over to Petey.

"Petey, are you okay? I've been looking all over for you," said Brooke.

Resting a comforting hand on Petey's pink shoulder, Brooke shook the small boy gently to get him to answer. Petey looked up at Brooke and sighed quietly.

"Yeah..."

"What happened?" she asked.

Petey didn't want to tell Brooke exactly why he had hit Gary, it was all over her. It made him feel stupid. "I just got upset, so I hit Gary. I didn't mean-" Petey cut himself off and started to breath heavily and quickly, worrying what Gary could do to him when he saw him next. "God, I'm such a idiot!" Petey jumped up from his position and rested a hand on his chest, trying to calm himself down but the tightness in his lungs was making it difficult.

"Hey, Pete. Calm down." Brooke had gotten up from her spot and rubbed Petey's back to help soothe him. When Petey's breathing started to steady Brooke pulled the smaller boy into a hug, resting her head on top of his brown, short curls. Petey stood frozen for a moment but eventually wrapped his arms around Brooke. The hug was just what he needed.

"It's okay, isn't wasn't your fault. Gary was an asshole for saying things about your parents. You know what he's like, you're not an idiot because I would of hit him too if he had said something about any of my family. Well... except for my dad because I don't care about him," she laughed and Petey smiled at the statement then wondered where Brooke got that from. Who had she been talking to? Either way, Petey was going to go with that idea as it was better than her knowing the real reason why him and Gary had fought.

"We best get back, I've got something to do." finalised Brooke.

She pulled away from Petey and he nodded in agreement although he was curious on what she needed to do. They made their way out of the area and out of the school bus, Brooke could see Constantinos in the corner of her eyes. He was watching her like a hawk and holding something behind his back, most probably a stink bomb.

Brooke quickly hugged Petey once more then watched him leave and head to the Boys' Dorm. The blonde walked over to Constantinos and held out her hand.

"I'll make this quick. You better tell me this 'information' and it best be good, or else I'll be dropping your name to a few people..." threatened Brooke. She never had liked Constantinos.

"Fine. Here's the bomb. Make sure you get him!" said Constantinos. He shooed Brooke away and Brooke glared at him then left for the football field.

* * *

Her lungs burnt from running but Brooke didn't care. After throwing the stink bomb at Damon West, the brute decided to run after her and wouldn't give up his chase, Brooke wasn't sure what he was going to do but the fact that she was a girl didn't seem to cross his mind. It felt a little thrilling though, she had been on her best behaviour since arriving at Bullworth and pulling a prank on someone she disliked felt good, she just needed to get away from Damon without getting into trouble.

As much as she hated to, Brooke leapt into a nearby trash can and hid in the remains of the bin. It smelt of rotting fruit and God knows what else but she was too tired from the running and her legs ached painfully. The dark brown orbs watched Damon pass the trash can, completely oblivious by her hiding place. A few moments had past and Brooke jumped out of the can and wiped down her uniform.

_Time to find Grumpy of the bloody Seven Dwarves..._

Brooke kept her eyes peeled as she searched for Constantinos just in case she ran into Damon, or any other Jock that had witnessed the prank, that would not be good.

Constantinos wasn't near the unused car park anymore so she had a search around then found him lurking outside the library.

"Okay, cough up. I've done your dirty work so I think I deserve a little something." said Brooke, startling Constantinos from his muttering.

Constantinos gathered himself and put on a bored expression. The lanky teen leaned in and looked miserably into Brooke's eyes.

"What do you know about the fight that went on between Smith and Kowalski?" Constantinos tested Brooke.

"... all I know is that Petey punched Gary because Gary said something about his parents. Why?" Brooke looked sceptically at Constantinos, wondering where this was going.

Constantinos scoffed then chuckled miserably, the dark haired boy looked at Brooke like she was stupid. "Oh no, that's not what they were fighting about..."

"Well what were they fighting about then?" snapped Brooke.

"You."

"_Me?!_" exclaimed Brooke.

The blonde had never meant to squeal but she was surprised at what she was just told. Brooke stared dumbstruck at Constantinos, eyes wide and mouth hung open. Constantinos just nodded.

"W-why me?"

"I don't know, do I?" snapped Constantinos. "Smith said something about Kowalski not having any balls then he brought you into it, something like you not liking him because of Kowalski being a girl and all..."

"And?..."

"Then girly-boy accused Smith of liking you because he always takes the piss outta Kowalski for it. I didn't hear the rest then Kowalski hit him..."

Brooke stared at Constantinos, the boy raised a confused eyebrow at her lack of blinking then was suddenly pushed aside by Brooke's taller frame. Constantinos watched after her as Brooke ran away from the library, not at all sure where she would be going.

* * *

Gary laid against his bed, ice pack against his nose soothing the pain. The scarred boy hadn't seen Petey since their so called fight but he didn't want to see the little dweeb right then, he was too busy trying to get the damn throb out of his nose and head away. Sighing, Gary got up and placed the ice pack Nurse McRae had given him on his bedside table then walked over to the small CD player.

Turning on the stereo, some slow techno beat quietly filled the room and Gary turned the volume up a bit, music helped him relax better.

Gary threw his black shoes off of his feet then pulled his pants, sweater vest and shirt off and dumped them on the floor. Opening the chest of drawers, he pulled out a pair of navy jeans and a plain white t-shirt then began to pull his pants on.

A loud bang erupted in the room and Gary turned around to see what the commotion was. He was a little surprised to see Brooke standing in the door way, arms crossed and a deadly glare on her face.

"Don't you knock?" mocked Gary.

Kicking the door behind her, Brooke placed her hands on her hips and scowled at Gary hatefully, no blush or dirty thoughts raced through her mind as she stared at the semi-naked Gary, there was no time for being a stupid, hormonal mess. Brooke strode towards Gary and stood in front of him, her chest nearly touching Gary's as she peered into his face.

"I know what _really _happened between you and Petey," she started. Gary rose a curious eyebrow but kept his face expressionless as he looked down at Brooke's angry face. "It wasn't over his parents, you were picking on him... about _me!_ _WHY?!_" yelled Brooke. She never had meant to shout but she felt so angry and so confused at why they had argued about her.

Gary turned his head away, frown on his face. Brooke waited for Gary to answer and after a few more moments of silence she poked her fingers into his pale chest hard causing Gary to stumble a little.

"Don't _push_ me!" he scowled at her.

"Well tell me then!" Brooke snapped back. Patience was running low and her anger was slowly reaching to boiling point.

Walking away, Gary reached his bed and pulled on the plain t-shirt he was about to put on before Brooke burst in, Brooke watched the muscles in Gary's back move as he pulled on his top and waited for him to answer. Once fully changed, Gary turned around to look at the blonde and crossed his arms over his chest, frown deeper than it was before. Brooke mirrored Gary except she looked like she was about to attack him if he didn't hurry up.

"Well?!"

"Haven't you noticed how Femme-boy looks at you?" retorted Gary.

Brooke pulled a confused face. "_What?!_"

"He looks at you like your the fucking love of his life, yet you're too stupid to notice,"

"WHAT?! No he does **not!**" yelled Brooke. "Where the fuck did you get that from?"

"_Because it's fucking obvious!_" seethed Gary, it had taken Brooke a back and she tensed at how threatening Gary sounded. It scared her.

Thinking of something to say, Brooke looked down at the hardwood floor and exhaled her breath shakily. When she looked back up at Gary's face his ears and cheeks were tinged pink and his face looked venomous, she wasn't sure why but feeling brave, Brooke decide to push the issue.

"Okay then. If he does, like you said; 'love' me, then why do you care? What is it to you anyway?!" said Brooke as calmly as possible but she couldn't help the tremor that wavered her voice, she didn't know it was from being angry or being scared by Gary.

"I **don't** care," Gary said, voice and face stoic but the venomous look never left his eyes. "I don't give two fucks what the little dweeb thinks about you. I don't care if you two get married and have snot-nosed children then run away into the sun-"

"Oh fuck off, Gary! You're being ridiculous, Petey doesn't fancy me... and if you don't care then why the hell are you being an asshole about it? It's none of your bus-"

"_I said I don't care, _**Brooke!**" exploded Gary, his voice cracked but he didn't take any notice. "_I don't care if Petey likes you, and I don't care if you like him. And really, I don't care about you either!_"

Brooke felt the air leave her lungs. Gary didn't care about her? Struggling with something to say, Brooke looked down and felt a lump form in her throat. _Don't cry, Brooke. Not now! _She could feel the wrath roll off of Gary but didn't dare look at him, she was frightened that if she looked at Gary she would burst out crying and Brooke certainly didn't want that.

"You know, you're just a nuisance. It was perfectly fine just as me and Petey but then you came along and had to ruin things." added Gary, his voice a low tone and calm.

Tears started prick at Brooke's eyes but she kept her head low. Awkward silence passed between them until Brooke had the courage to look up, Gary stared at her, his expression dead but his cheeks and ears were still pink from his outburst. Slowly exhaling her breath, Brooke turned and walked towards the door. Gripping it with an iron hold, Brooke turned to look at Gary. The scarred boy was still looking a head, expressionless and pink.

"I fucking hate you, Smith."

The door bashed into the wall loudly then footsteps grew quieter as they walked down the corridor. Gary stayed still and heard wolf whistles down the corridor, most likely coming from Trent. The entrance to the Boys' Dorms banged loudly and Gary knew Brooke had left the building.

For once in Gary Smith's life he felt guilty.

* * *

**A/N: **Woah, that was long. Too long in fact and the ending was meh. It was more dramatic in my head then by the time I typed it up it flew out the window. Never mind, I hope you guys like it anyway. Reviews would be good.


	18. Like A Rash

**A/N: **Thanks for the recent reviews, faves etc! It makes me happy.

* * *

_**18. Like A Rash**_

It was Gym, the most dreaded lesson in Bullworth Academy by all students, unless you were a Jock. After Mr. Burton had been sacked by Dr. Crabblesnitch, the head teacher had hired two new coaches: Coach Carlton for the boys, and Coach Hennessey for the girls and coach of the newly formed swim team. Coach Hennessey was the typical butch female: stocky, manly, and not so nice. Not many students liked her.

"Okay girls, we're gonna play volleyball for the next four weeks. You will be divided into two teams: Team A and Team B. Team A includes Mandy, Christy, Heidi and Angie."

All four girls cheered and high-fived each other then looked at their opponents. Altogether they were nine girls in Gym class but Zoe always skipped the lesson so they were down to eight, now Team B was left with Brooke, Beatrice, Pinky and Lola. Brooke sighed and realised she was stuck on the crap team, not that it mattered but being the only athletic one in her own group was going to be difficult, she knew Lola didn't like to participate in sport and Pinky preferred to cheerlead, as for Beatrice, Brooke knew that the spotty girl _hated _sport, so she had to get them to play in order to win.

"Alright! You're all going learn how to serve. In your teams, you're gonna pair up with one of your buddies and pass to each other then go into a little practice game in your teams. Two on two. Then after that we'll go into a game. Go!" explained Coach Hennessey, sighs and groans were heard in Team B and Brooke had to roll her eyes, she understood that sport sucked in lessons but she liked doing sports and was rather good at it.

"I'll be with Brooke!" confirmed Pinky.

"Whatever, this is so stupid anyway..." replied Lola. Lola didn't want to be with Pinky nor Brooke, so she was stuck with poor Beatrice.

"Okay then... here's a ball." sighed Brooke, she passed the ball to Beatrice and the Nerd looked down at the ball looking puzzled.

"W-what do I do with it?" Beatrice looked up and asked.

"You hit it, like this..." Brooke took the ball from Beatrice's hands then served, showing Beatrice what to do. "See? It's easy, you'll get the hang of it. You have to serve it like that to Lola then she has to do it back to you." smiled Brooke.

"Oh, I see. Um, thanks." Beatrice walked around to the other side of the net and held the ball in front of her ready to serve, all the while Lola was busy examining her nails and not looking impressed.

On the opposite side of the net, Pinky got into the ready position with the ball. Brooke nodded her head and Pinky served the ball which Brooke batted away once it reached her, they carried on doing that without difficulty.

As Beatrice and Lola struggled batting the ball and bickered with each other, Brooke was enjoying her time with Pinky. Brooke had never admitted it but she rather liked Pinky, the Prep had talked to her on a few occasions and seemed nice, Brooke didn't like her attitude sometimes but other than that she was harmless and quite sweet.

"So you're parents are rich then?" asked Pinky as she batted the ball to Brooke over the net.

"... yes." replied Brooke.

"That is so awesome..." Another hit. "Why don't you hang out with us sometime?" asked Pinky all flustered from jumping and hitting.

"I like who I hang with, thanks." replied Brooke nonchalantly.

Pinky froze mid-serve and looked at Brooke, the girl left her spot and came towards Brooke, who was lifting a confused eyebrow. Pinky stopped in front of the blonde and gave her a sympathetic smile.

"Are you sure?... because, you know, I so totally think you should be in our clique. You're too good to be with that little kid and Gary. You belong with us," Pinky placed a hand on Brooke's shoulder and Brooke looked at her hand, still a bit confused.

"Erh-"

"And besides, Bif _totally _likes you!" said Pinky excitedly.

"Bif? He doesn't even know me!" exclaimed Brooke.

Out of all the students in Bullworth, excluding Trent, _Bif_ likedBrooke?! The whole thing left Brooke confused, she had never talked to Bif and had only seen him around campus but never taken any notice of him. Brooke knew he was a brilliant boxer, told by Gary back on her first day, but that was it.

"Just think about it." winked Pinky, she was about to turn around until Coach Hennessey yelled, making Beatrice drop the ball.

"Okay, enough training. We'll just go straight into a game. Let's do this!"

The two teams were up against each other and Brooke didn't want to play anymore, she liked a challenge but now her mind had done a one-eighty and wanted the bell to ring.

The whistle blew and both teams were playing at a steady pace. Each time the ball came to Lola the girl had squeaked but managed to hit the ball.

Four minutes in and it was 2-1 to Team A.

Five minutes.

Seven minutes.

Ten minutes. Brooke felt like the game was never ending. She stayed at the back while Pinky and Beatrice were doing surprisingly well at the front. It was now 6-5. Coach Hennessey's voice wafted around the gymnasium, shouting out compliments of sorts and the scores and time. Brooke hit the ball, sending it over the net then watched as Pinky and Mandy went head-to-head with each other, making Brooke roll her eyes.

As she stood there, Brooke thought about what she would do after Gym was finished. Maybe she would meet up with Petey? She wasn't entirely sure and although it seemed horrible to think of, she didn't want to meet up with Petey because he reminded her of Gary... the sadistic, horrible, scheming, psychopathic, idiotic jerk!

No matter how many times Brooke had mentally called Gary names or tried to tell herself he was a waste of space and she despised him very much, Brooke knew she meant none of it. It still hurt after what Gary had said and that was two weeks ago. The brunette hadn't hung around with her and Petey at all since their argument but Brooke had seen him around campus and in lessons but he had moved seats, she wondered if he regretted saying those things to her. _He probably doesn't. _What bugged Brooke more was how much she missed his sarcastic remarks and his crooked smile and his never ending petty bullying on poor Petey, although it wasn't fair on Petey, Brooke still thought it was funny sometimes.

Maybe she would be able to get over Gary after what he said? Knowing that Gary didn't like Brooke made it easier for the blonde to be able to let her feelings slide away for him, or she hoped.

"Heads up!" called Coach Hennessey.

_Whack!_

Brooke opened her eyes slowly and saw the worried faces of Beatrice, Pinky and Heidi and the ugly mug of Coach Hennessey peering into her face. Brooke blinked the blurriness away then sat up slowly, resting her cold hand onto her forehead and rubbed at the sore spot where the ball hit her head.

"You alright, Adlington?" asked Coach Hennessey in her gruff voice.

"Yeah." replied Brooke.

"Good. You got hit pretty hard. Next time I want you to concentrate."

"Yes, Coach." Brooke took Pinky's outstretched hand and was pulled up. Brooke smiled her thanks glumly.

Just as Coach Hennessey opened her mouth, the bell for the end of the lesson rang. "Alright, next lesson same thing. More practice, more games!"

The girls made their way to the changing rooms and Team A nattered cheerfully with each other. Brooke quickly showered and got changed into her uniform, the throb in her forehead wouldn't go away and it grew irritating. Whoever hit the ball must of whacked it _hard_.

Brooke looked in the mirror and noticed the mark on her forehead was becoming purple.

_Fantastic! I'm going to have a shiner... on my forehead!_

"Brooke, are you okay?" asked Heidi.

"Oh... yeah. I'm fine, just a bit pissed at the fact I have to go around school looking like a loser with a big-ass bruise on my forehead." snapped Brooke, she felt a headache coming on.

Heidi just giggled then shook her head, the brunette girl patted Brooke's shoulder then left with Mandy, Angie and Christy. Pinky had left after saying goodbye and Beatrice had gone while Brooke was showering.

Leaving the gym, Brooke felt somewhat insecure about the bruise but thought she might as well suck it up and not care. She past Kirby Olsen and the small Jock laughed at her but Brooke ignored it. She had a feeling she was going to receive a lot more laughs.

Stupid Gary.

* * *

The library was lovely and quiet except for the occasional turn of a page or the scratch of a pen against paper. Petey wanted to study so Brooke said she would tag along and get some notes for the Chemistry test next week. Both Petey and Brooke were sat upstairs where it was even quieter and away from the Nerds. Brooke scribbled down some names of acids and alkalis then cast her gaze to Petey opposite her, Petey was reading about the Renaissance for History. He looked calm to Brooke, whenever they wandered around campus he always looked tense and wary so Brooke guessed this was a place were he could relax and not worry about any bullies. The corner of Brooke's mouth turned up into a smile at how sweet Petey looked, she was glad she had him as a friend and someone who actually wanted to hang around with her. Even though she was friends with Jimmy and Zoe they were always off doing their own thing so she rather not interrupt them in whatever they were doing. Johnny was too busy getting into fights with the Townies lately so Brooke stayed clear and would see Johnny whenever he was around. And now, she had lost Gary as a friend, or was he really a friend to begin with? Brooke frowned hard at Petey but her mind was else where. Petey looked up from his textbook and noticed Brooke was frowning at him, the mocha skinned boy cleared his throat quietly and Brooke startled slightly and focused her eyes on Petey properly.

"Are you okay, Brooke?" asked Petey, worried and confused.

"Pete?" came the reply.

"Yeah?"

"..."

"..."

"... Nevermind. It doesn't matter."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah.

"Okay then..." Petey had a feeling Brooke wanted to say something but didn't push the issue, she seemed agitated and edgy so Petey didn't want to get on the wrong side of her. Brooke had already complained to him about being hit on the head by the ball in Gym and tripping over a skateboard that Trent rolled towards her, so he didn't want to push her.

The bell rang for their next lesson which was English so they were together.

Mr. Galloway smiled as his class entered the room and began writing the title on chalkboard.

After a few minutes of students bailing in and getting prepared for class, Mr. Galloway turned around then began the lesson.

Brooke scribbled random doodles along the new page of her exercise book and half listened to what Mr. Galloway was saying about mythology. After ten minutes of talking, Mr. Galloway handed out textbooks which startled Brooke out of her zoned-out state. Once the English teacher gave out instructions what to do, Brooke poised her pen on the line then realised what she had drawn in the margin. Three hearts along with other random pictures were drawn on the page and Brooke pouted and frowned. Who would of thought a sociopath like Gary Smith would turn a girl like Brooke into a giddy, hormonal, wet mess? Brooke scribbled out the offending hearts that were so messily drawn on the paper then ripped out the sheet from her book to start a fresh, her mood souring even more.

Stupid, _stupid _Gary.

* * *

**A/N: **Poor Brooke. I hope this wasn't too mopey?… is mopey even a word? Reviews would be grand.


	19. Change

**A/N: **Here's a treat...? before you all go back to school/college. I've got college tomorrow so it's back to feeling utterly tired when getting home! Anyway, I thought of this last night and not a lot of thought has gone into it but I wanted to try it, so apologies if it completely sucks. Warning: Gary will be out of character!

* * *

_**19. Change**_

It was Saturday, and the weather was miserable which stumped Petey from doing anything decent, instead he decided to go back to his dorm room to complete his homework he had from Friday's lessons. Before leaving for the dorm, Petey left the cafeteria after grabbing some fruit and a soda and made his way to the library to get some books to help him study. The library was warm as usual and the Nerds were playing Grottos and Gremlins as they usually did. Petey collected the books he needed to use and took them to Mrs. Carvin to get them checked out.

"Make sure you keep those books dry, Peter." the hawk-faced woman told him with a wary eye.

"Yes, ma'am." Petey mumbled.

Once Mrs. Carvin had signed the books out, Petey left in a hurry and held Mrs. Carvin's precious books tightly to make sure they didn't get ruined so Petey was left feeling wet and cold.

Petey entered the dorm, which was warm, and made a bee-line for his bedroom to avoid one of the Bullies giving him a wedgie. They had been doing it to Constantinos and Algie most of the day, most probably from boredom because the weather was so awful they couldn't go out and have fun.

Petey bustled into his room he shared with Gary. When the mocha skinned boy turned round, he stopped dead in his tracks and saw Gary sat up against the headboard of his bed looking aimlessly in front of him. Since their fight, both Petey and Gary had avoided each other, the only time they did see each other was in the mornings, evenings before bed and sometimes around campus and lessons but Petey avoided Gary like the plague, and so did Gary.

Feeling slightly uncomfortable, Petey placed the books on his bed then made his way over to the desk to get his work. Petey stole a quick glance at Gary when he returned to his bed, Gary hadn't even acknowledged that he was in the room. Petey sighed quietly to himself and sat on his bed and opened up his exercise book ready to study.

Thirty minutes had past and Petey was still writing his homework down neatly in his book but he noticed Gary hadn't moved. It made Petey feel more uncomfortable. Was Gary okay? Petey stopped writing but kept his pen poised on the line then looked at Gary.

He was still staring aimlessly at the window like he had done when Petey first came into the room. A horrible thought surged through Petey's mind that Gary had overdosed on his meds but the worry left Petey, only a little, when Gary blinked slowly and let out a quiet puff of breath. Gary was being very quiet which was odd to Petey, even though they hadn't talked for a few weeks Gary would usually be studying or doing _something_ other than looking sullen and being so still. It frazzled Petey.

Feeling brave, Petey cleared his throat. "Gary, are you okay?" he asked quietly.

Gary startled slightly and turned his head towards Petey but never made eye contact with the other boy, he just nodded lightly then turned back to staring at the window.

Petey pursed his lips. He wasn't convinced that Gary was okay, they may of fell out but Petey still cared for Gary, after all he was the first person to acknowledge him when he first came to Bullworth Academy and Gary was _still_ his friend even if they weren't talking. Petey could never hold grudges for long and him and Gary not talking for three weeks had been the longest he had never talked to anyone over an argument.

Petey moved his book off of his lap and sat on the edge of the bed, observing Gary. The smaller boy twiddled with his thumbs and cleared his throat once more.

"Are you sure?... you look distant. Is something bothering you?" he pushed.

Gary exhaled his breath through his nose then turned to face Petey, meeting the worried boy's gaze this time. "It's my meds,"

"What do you mean?"

"My doctor changed my prescription, I don't even know why." muttered Gary. Gary played with the end of his sleeve of his black hooded jumper, he felt awkward.

Petey felt confused, as far as he knew Gary had been taking his medication everyday (even though they had fallen out, Petey made sure Gary took his meds, he always stayed in the room in the mornings before school started and watched Gary take them) and he seemed fine while on them, so surely there was no need for a change of prescription?

"But... you were fine on the ones you were taking!" exclaimed Petey.

"I know. Fucking retard." Gary spat but his anger seemed half-hearted. Usually Gary was energetic and sarcastic but this was like seeing a whole new light to Gary. Petey wasn't sure if it was his medication or not but seeing Gary so sullen made Petey worry. As much as he hated to admit, he missed Gary over the past weeks and he certainly missed Gary being an asshole, a depressed Gary seemed so foreign.

Petey fidgeted and knew Gary wasn't in the mood to speak so he went back to his homework, but all the while wondering what was wrong with Gary.

* * *

The rain had stopped but the clouds overhead made the students think otherwise. Brooke was going to see Johnny. After bumping into Peanut when she left Dragon's Wings Comics earlier that day Peanut had told her Johnny was unwell, so she was going to see if he was okay. Whenever her siblings were sick Brooke would make sure they were okay and sometimes mother them back to health. She picked that trait from her mother.

Brooke and Peanut were now back at Bullworth, Peanut had given her a lift back on his bike. She still needed to get one.

They entered the Boys' Dorm together and the other boys didn't bat an eyelash, Zoe was always coming in the dorm to see Jimmy so seeing another girl didn't bother them much although they wolf whistled which made Brooke roll her eyes.

Johnny was slumped on the couch in the common room with tissues littered around him. Brooke chuckled as she approached Johnny, his nose was red from the amount of times he wiped it, his eyes were watery and he looked miserable.

"Aww, Johnny. Mummy's here now!" giggled Brooke. Johnny just scowled at the girl then flicked the TV over to some random show he didn't know of.

"What's up then?" Brooke asked as she sat down, moving the snotty tissues away.

"I feel like shit!" replied Johnny, his throat was sore and he sounded like Thad, one of the Nerds, when he spoke.

"I can see that," Brooke said sarcastically. She reached into her bag that she brought in with her and gave Johnny some throat sweets to suck on to help his sore throat. Her and Peanut had gone to a pharmacy to get some medicine for Johnny whilst in New Coventry.

Johnny sucked on the sweet, making his throat burn a little but it helped soothe it.

"Wow, Johnny!" started Brooke.

"What?"

"You can handle a punch and a kick to the guts yet you can't handle a cold. What is it with boys and being sick?" laughed Brooke.

Johnny glared at her then shrugged sulkily. Peanut sat next to his boss and handed him a drink of water.

Brooke turned her head and spotted Petey about to leave the dorm.

"I'll see you later!" she said in a rush to Johnny and Peanut.

Leaping over the back of the couch, Brooke jogged to Petey and tapped him on the shoulder. The smaller boy squeaked and turned on the spot with a frightened look on his face until he realised it was Brooke smiling at him.

"Oh, Brooke. It's you."

"Yep... where are you going?" she asked and followed Petey.

"To the library. I've got to return these books."

Brooke nodded and followed Petey to the library. It took Petey three hours to do his homework and now he was finished, he decided to send the books back in case he'd forget them and didn't return them. Petey had left Gary back in their dorm room, the boy hadn't said a word since their brief conversation earlier that day and Petey didn't push it but deep down, Petey was worried. _Very _worried. He wasn't sure whether to tell Brooke because she hadn't spoke to Gary since their fight either, Petey didn't know why but he had a feeling she knew something, he just didn't want to ask.

Once the books were returned, they left the library and wandered aimlessly around campus. Petey jumped when he felt a soft nudge to his side.

"You alright, Pete? You're awfully quiet." asked Brooke, concerned eyes shining.

Petey sighed. "I don't know, it's just..."

"Just what?"

"Gary's acting odd." he said, hands fidgeting.

"How do you mean odd?" asked Brooke as she tried not to sound too worried.

"Well, he isn't acting like Gary, if you get what I mean." replied Petey as he looked at Brooke. They were now stood near the fountain.

"How _do _you mean?"

"He's quiet. He looks sad..."

"Sad?" asked Brooke, frowning. "How could Gary possibly be _sad_?"

"I don't know! He said he's been given a new prescription but I don't think that's it,"

"It could be. When I kept getting new prescriptions they made my mood do complete one-eighties, one prescription made me really giddy then another made me all mopey, it happens." explained Brooke. She knew that medication could affect one mentally when first trying a new prescription but it worried Brooke, yes she 'hated' Gary and she wasn't talking to him after what he said but she still cared for him.

Petey nodded in agreement but didn't look too convinced. Brooke sighed, irritated, then turned to look at Petey.

"Where is he?"

* * *

**A/N: **Okay, didn't turn out as well as I hoped but at least it's a chapter down. More depressed Gary in the next chapter! Reviews?


	20. Confiding

**A/N: **Yay, I've reached twenty chapters... YAY! -celebrates-

* * *

_**20. Confiding**_

Gary was asleep when Brooke and Petey had arrived back at the Boys' Dorm. Petey had explained to Brooke how he had been acting and it puzzled Brooke as well as Petey. After being told Brooke thought it might of not only been his medication affecting him but something else as well, but anything that came to her and Petey's minds, they were both stumped and couldn't come up with a conclusion.

Brooke eventually left Petey for her own dorm to finish some homework and maybe catch up with Zoe. Next time she saw Gary, she was going to get answers.

* * *

Her fingers drummed against the hardwood table as she watched the clock tick slowly. It was Art class, and to Brooke's irritation it was going slow. Although she loved art Brooke couldn't wait until the bell rang. Before lesson had started she was hoping she would catch Gary and talk to him but he arrived _after _everyone had got into class. She knew he would make a bee-line out of the room once class was over, Gary had been doing that a lot lately, so she had to hurry and catch up to him before he disappeared.

The bell's ring pierced through the room and Brooke literally flew off of her stool. Ms. Phillips tried shouting over the class's loud chatter but failed to do so. Brooke saw Gary flee from the classroom in a hurried walk and she dashed for the door. Once outside, she saw the scarred boy going straight a head, most probably to his locker. Jogging down the corridor, Brooke past one of the Prefects, who was telling her to stop running... of all the times! Brooke didn't bother to listen to the Prefect so she carried on jogging until she turned the corner and saw Gary opening his locker and throwing his equipment inside it.

Gary shut his locker with a forceful slam then jumped when a hand clamped on his shoulder. Ready to punch the fucker who scared him, he turned around with a scowl but his face softened when he came face to face with Brooke.

"Oh, it's you." he muttered.

"Yes, it's me. I need to talk to you." replied Brooke.

Gary sighed, looking irritated, then crossed his arms over his chest, waiting for Brooke to talk. Brooke fiddled with her hands then looked up at Gary.

"Look, I know we haven't really spoken..." Brooke stopped herself as she thought about their argument. "But Petey said you were acting odd the other day, is everything alright?"

"Oh did he now?" spat Gary, more out of irritation than anger.

"Yeah. He was really worried about you, Gary-"

"Well there's nothing to worry about, I'm fine!" said Gary. He walked away from his locker with his hands dug into his pockets. Brooke followed, just about managing to keep up with his faster steps. They reached the main doors of the building until Brooke stopped.

"Gary, stop!" exclaimed Brooke.

Gary stopped then turned to look at Brooke. No scowl, no crooked smile, no frown, no nothing on his face, he looked so... _glum_. Brooke's eyebrows knotted inwards at Gary's foreign expression, usually if he was irritated or angry he would look imposing but to Brooke, Gary looked like Constantinos... okay, not Constantinos but like a child that was utterly upset and couldn't do anything about it.

Sighing, Gary shook his head. "Look, I said I was fine." he said softly. "I've gotta go..." and with that, Gary left Brooke standing in main hall while students bustled around, chatting, laughing and heading wherever they were going to go.

* * *

"_Liar!_"

_Bam!_

Petey jumped a mile high off of his seat when the tray of food slammed against the table. Brooke sat down heavily onto her stool and placed her head in her hands. Petey gulped, his heart still racing, then nudged Brooke's foot under the table with his own.

"Who's a liar?" he asked, fingers twiddling.

"Gary!" exclaimed Brooke as she looked up at Petey.

"W-what did he say?"

"Well... I asked him if he was okay because you told me that he was acting odd and he was giving me the 'I'm fine, there's nothing wrong' crap but I don't believe him. He looks like some lost puppy!" Brooke said in a rushed sentence as she threw her arms in the air.

Petey blinked a few times to process what she just said but nodded. "Yeah, he does. There is something definitely not right, but I know he won't tell me."

"And why not?" shot Brooke.

"Because it's Gary..." said Petey like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"... true," Brooke exhaled her breath loudly then grunted. "Maybe I should beat him up until he tells me...?"

Hazel eyes grew as wide as saucers and Brooke had to laugh at Petey's reaction.

"I was joking, Pete." she laughed.

"Oh..." said Petey then laughed nervously.

They sat in silence for a while, neither of them touching their food. The bell for the last class rang. Chemistry for Brooke, Math for Petey.

"I'll meet you after the lesson," stated Brooke. Petey nodded then waved and left for his class. Brooke made her way to Chemistry class.

Ten minutes had gone by and Gary hadn't arrived to lesson. Brooke drummed her fingers against the table she shared with Beatrice then raised her hand.

"Yes, Brooke?" asked Dr. Watts.

"May I go to the toilet?" she asked politely.

"Yes, hurry up though."

Brooke nodded and left the room in a hurry. Really, Brooke didn't need the toilet, she was going to look for Gary but she had to be discreet while the Prefects were patrolling, no point in getting her ass busted or else that's one warning down and two to more to go.

Dashing and avoiding Prefects, Brooke left the main building and made her way to the garages on the empty car park.

"Sorry, Jimmy, but I think you won't be needing this anytime soon..." Brooke muttered to herself as she stole one of Jimmy's BMX bikes that was stored in his garage.

Knowing that Gary wouldn't be on the school grounds, Brooke left the campus and decided to look around the town.

* * *

If it wasn't for the breaks of the BMX, Brooke was sure she would of split her head open after nearly crashing into a wall as she peddled through Old Bullworth Vale. After searching most of Bullworth Town, Brooke gave up there and quickly rode to the other side of Bullworth to look for Gary. The blonde girl was sure she was going to get a detention for not returning to class but that thought was pushed to the back of her mind.

She past the Prep's boxing gym but had to stop to let her legs rest, the muscles pulling and tensing from constant, fast peddling. Brooke caught her breath and breathed slowly and calmly to get her breathing steady again before she set off to look for Gary once more. Brooke rested her arms on the handle bars of the bike and scanned the area around her, luckily for her no police were around to bust her so she was safe... for now.

Brooke chewed her bottom lip as she gazed out at the beach then an idea hit her.

_The beach!_

Pushing the peddles back into gear with her feet, Brooke ignored the tiredness in her legs and peddled as fast as she could towards the beach. She rode down the steps to the beach then stopped to look around.

There was a figure sat under the pier coming off of the lighthouse, it must of been Gary. Brooke thought she would be damned if it wasn't.

Brooke peddled at a steady pace and the figure was indeed Gary. Who could _not_ recognise his teal sweater vest?

Dumping the red and black BMX bike in the sand, Brooke walked slowly towards Gary then plopped herself down next to him, he was playing with the sand but looking out into the ocean before them. Brooke drew random squiggles in the sand then nudged Gary gently to grab his attention. Gary's lips tugged up into a small smile but it was wiped away as soon as it came. Brooke sighed.

"Don't you just hate it when life does something shit to you when you least expect it?" Gary blurted out with a dark chuckle.

Brooke's eyebrows rose and she nodded in agreement. "Oh yes, I know that feeling very well."

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong?" asked Brooke quietly.

Dark brown orbs looked out at the ocean. Brooke waited patiently as Gary pondered while looking at the grey water.

"My nana died," Gary started. Brooke felt a pang of sympathy waver through her body. "You know, she was the only one I actually cared about. The only one who actually cared for _me_,"

He didn't care that he was telling Brooke this, it was more of a relief then anything to Gary, although he didn't like to admit that to himself but it was eating away at him.

"I remember once..." Gary started chuckling and Brooke looked at him, a small smile on her face. At least it sounded slightly happy. "When I was seven, my dad found me messing with his booze... nearly hit me, the bastard. But I got away and I ran to my nana's... I ended up falling and cutting my knee open. I can't remember crying... I don't think I did. When I got to there she cleaned me up and gave me a cooke."

Gary laughed freely as he remembered his nana, Esmé.

"She was a better mother than my mum ever could be..." Gary trailed off venomously.

Brooke felt bad for Gary, now she understood why he had been so apathetic.

Hesitating for a moment, Brooke wasn't sure how to comfort Gary so instead, Brooke leant her blonde head against his shoulder, hoping that he knew she was there for him.

"I'm sorry." she said softly.

They sat on the beach watching the waves splash against each other for what seemed like hours, not noticing the world around them except the miserable looking sea.

* * *

**A/N: **Okay, a little fluffy towards the end. Originally I had planned something else as the cause of Gary's depression but I cannot, for the love of God, remember what it was. _**Gah! **_Anyway, was this alright? Reviews would be amazing!


	21. Secrets, Lies and the Hurtful Truth I

**A/N:** Is it just my laptop or does FF like to mess up when it comes to sorting out your profile? I had to re-do mine about five times! Oh well, here's a **two** part chapter. Thanks for the recent reviews! -showers you all with rainbows and hearts-

* * *

_**21. Secrets, Lies and the Hurtful Truth I**_

A smile that big could of cracked somebody's face but not Brooke's, she couldn't help but smile. In fact, she wasn't sure if she had smiled like this in years. Well maybe not years but she could not remember the last time she was this happy.

She was on her way to Gym class, usually at the thought of being taught by Coach Hennessey would sour Brooke's day but even the butch teacher couldn't squirm her way into Brooke's mind and ruin her delightful mood.

"What are you smiling about?" an amused voice came from behind her.

Brooke stopped in her tracks then turned around to see Heidi stood there with her hands on her hips and a smile on her face.

"Nothing, I just feel like smiling."

Even Heidi's questioning couldn't remove the toothy grin. Heidi shook her head, her brunette locks swaying slightly. Brooke shrugged giddily. The siblings looked at each other, smiling widely then burst into laughter, Heidi's a very girly giggle and Brooke's a throaty yet giddy laugh.

"Hey Heid," smiled Ted as he walked by, on his way to the football field.

"Oh, hi Ted!" blushed Heidi. Brooke rose an amused eyebrow then chuckled some.

"'Oh, hi Ted!'" mocked Brooke in a high pitched voice and batting her eyelashes.

"Shut up!" snapped Heidi, her face going cherry red.

"Say, Heid... do you _like _Ted?" Brooke nudged Heidi in the side and wagged her eyebrows at the smaller sibling.

"No!"

"Liar!" laughed Brooke.

"I am _not _lying!" Heidi said in a harsh whisper. The brunette girl stomped her foot and crossed her arms tightly over her chest with a pout.

_Oh dear, princess tantrums here we come!_

"Whatever, Heid. You soooooo have the hots for him!" giggled Brooke.

The blonde clasped her hands in front of her chest and battered her eyelashes once again, making kissing sounds and swaying her shoulders, teasing Heidi.

"I said I do **not **have the hots for him..." Heidi trailed off and looked around to make sure nobody, especially Mandy was in sight or ear shot.

Brooke stopped her teasing and took a step closer to her sibling, towering over her. "Heid, you look awfully guilty. Are you hiding something, hmm?" mocked Brooke, she had picked that habit off of Gary.

Heidi stayed quiet but her blush grew on her olive cheeks. Brooke's eyes widened madily and the giddy smile was back.

"Oh my God, you do!... EW!" laughed Brooke. She threw her head back and clutched her stomach, finding this highly amusing.

The toe of her dolly pumps scuffed the ground beneath them and Heidi didn't dare look up.

"Not... just that," mumbled Heidi, cheeks aflame and doe brown eyes bore into the cement.

Brooke stopped laughing but couldn't help the few giggles that escape her aching mouth. "Not just what?" she asked and tilted her head closer to hear what Heidi had to say.

"We-"

Heidi saw Brooke's eyes widen and knew she had to say no more. Brooke wasn't stupid and it was obvious but by the look on her face she knew exactly what Heidi was going to say.

"You-... wait, hang on... are you... _seeing _Ted behind Mandy's back?!" whispered Brooke.

"Don't tell anyone!" exclaimed Heidi quietly.

Although Brooke was shocked to hear it, she wasn't surprised. Heidi had a reputation and dated multiple boys at one time back when they attended their old school, and as much as Brooke tried to kindly put it, Heidi was a slag.

"Heidi, you do realise what will happen if Mandy ever found out? She would slaughter you and put your head on a spear and scream bloody murder."

"I _know! _I just-... just don't say anything please, Brooke. Please?!" begged Heidi, the smaller sibling clutching onto Brooke's shirt.

Brooke pushed Heidi's hands off of her now wrinkled, off-white shirt then placed a hand on her chin, rubbing it.

"Then again, I suppose Mandy deserves it. She isn't exactly faithful to Ted." explained Brooke but she didn't give two shits about Mandy or Ted's feelings. She didn't like them and never would.

"Really?!" gasped Heidi.

Brooke blinked slowly at her sister... for someone who was Mandy's best friend and _not_ know that the cheerleader liked to play around was surprising... and utterly thick.

"Wow, you're thick! And yes, really... now c'mon, we have to get to Gym before Hennessey busts our asses." deadpanned Brooke.

They both walked to Gym. Even if Brooke was surprised to find out about Heidi and Ted being together behind Mandy's back, it still didn't shift that giddy feeling inside.

* * *

"Woah..."

"What?"

"You!"

"What do you mean me?"

"You're acting all..." started Zoe, the red headed girl had to stop to think of the right word. "Weird!"

"I'm not acting weird," retorted Brooke. "I'm just happy."

Zoe rolled her pretty hazel eyes. "You look like you've took E."

Brooke blinked at Zoe for even mentioning drugs, her mouth fell open then she burst out laughing. Zoe joined in.

"I do don't I?" laughed Brooke. Zoe nodded her head then the pair laughed harder, eyes watering and holding onto their stomachs.

After a few minutes of aching laughter, Zoe and Brooke calmed down then walked to Worn In. Back at the Girls' Dorm, Zoe had said she wanted to get a new skirt so Brooke offered they'd go together and hang out.

Zoe raided the rack of skirts, pulling out a few tacky looking ones then spotted a dark denim skirt, she pulled the article of clothing off the rail and held it against her and browsed in the mirror.

"That's nice, you should get it." commented Brooke.

She had a pair of skinny denim jeans in her hands and was going to try them on. Both Zoe and Brooke headed for the changing room. Four minutes later both girls came out of their cubicles to look at each other.

"What do ya think?" asked Zoe, holding her arms out.

"Very sexy, how about these jeans... do they make my ass look big?" Brooke turned to show Zoe her butt.

"You ass looks bootylious," Zoe commented.

"Good."

"Good!"

They both headed into their cubicles once more to change back into their uniforms.

Zoe and Brooke purchased the items of clothing they wanted then headed to a small cafe to grab a bite to eat. The juniors ordered their food and drink then dung in the delicious looking meals.

"So..." started Brooke as she chewed her way through a slice of pizza. "How're you and Jimmy getting along?"

Zoe burped loudly without excusing herself. "We're good. He wants us to go on holiday together,"

"Aww, bless." cooed Brooke. Zoe swatted her arm and they both laughed. "Where to?"

"I dunno." shrugged Zoe. "Somewhere better than here... maybe Jamaica or something!"

Brooke just smiled then took a long sip of her coke. Zoe kicked her under the table and Brooke looked up at her friend with a raised eyebrow.

"So what about you then?" asked Zoe.

"What about me?"

"Oh c'mon, Brooke, don't play dumb! Who do you have your eyes on?" snorted Zoe then gave Brooke a pointed look.

"Nobody!" squeaked Brooke.

"Whatever, you liar. C'mon you can tell me!" Zoe smirked. Brooke just glared at Zoe. "Is it Johnny Vincent?"

"What?! No!"

"Why not? You hang with him a lot and _plus _he looks at you with googly eyes!" stated Zoe.

"Ew, no he doesn't, Zo!" grimaced Brooke. "That's creepy-"

"Well he does. I've seen him do it."

"Whatever,"

"So, not Johnny then?"

"Not Johnny."

"Okay..." Zoe stabbed a few fries on her plate then chomped them down quickly. "How about... _Petey?!"_

Brooke laughed. "Nah, I love Pete, don't get me wrong but... I don't know, I just can't see him in that way. Plus I'm literally ten foot taller than him!"

"True." agreed Zoe. "Hmm... Jimmy?"

Setting her knife and fork down Brooke gave Zoe a 'no and you know it' look. Zoe shrugged but was smiling all the while, she still wanted to know the answer. Brooke simply shook her head and chuckled. Silly Zoe.

"No, don't worry, I don't fancy Jimmy. He's safe." she laughed. Zoe joined in. "Good." she replied.

They ate quietly for a few more minutes until Zoe choked on her burger making Brooke's brown eyes widen and panic surge through her but Zoe coughed, clearing her throat then took a big, long gulp of her orange soda.

The fiery red head looked at Brooke then wagged her eyebrows with a playful smirk across her face.

"... what?"

"Gary." said Zoe ever so calmly.

"Oh for-..." Brooke leant back in her chair and crossed her arms. "No, no, no! Not Gary."

"I dunno _what _you see in him b-"

Before Zoe could finish her sentence Brooke cut across her. "No! I don't like Gary, okay? I don't like anyone!"

"Okay then."

Zoe laughed and they carried on eating. Brooke finished her food and waited for Zoe to finish too, she played with her long, blonde hair that was in her trademark ponytail and her long fringe in a bump and thought to herself why she bothered lying. She knew she still had feelings for Gary, even if he did hurt her over a month ago but she couldn't help the way she felt.

* * *

**A/N:** Ahh, so much mush mush! Anyway, next chapter there is going to be more drama. Uh ohs!!! Was this okay? Reviews are always welcome.

**Note: **For you Americans, fringe is the British name for bangs. _Oh! _And I mentioned in the chapter that Zoe and Brooke were juniors (meaning so are Jimmy, Petey, Heidi and Gary) but I'm not sure. I presume that in the actual game, they are sophomores, yes? If not then please correct me. Thanks.


	22. Session IV

**A/N: **Okay, before you read on and think where's the second part! I forgot about these so I had to add one in but it's all part and parcel. Next chapter will definitely be the DUN DUN DUN! one. Enjoy!

* * *

_**22. Session IV**_

_I need to get one of these... _Brooke thought as she played with the miniature Zen sand garden laid out on the coffee table in Dr. Kelsy's office. Dr. Kelsy watched his patient play with the Zen garden, a smile across his face, Brooke looked about four years old. The therapist gently cleared his throat and Brooke's head snapped up to look at him, an embarrassed smile on her face as she set the small rake down.

"So, how have you been?" asked Dr. Kelsy, pushing his round spectacles up his nose.

"I've been good," replied Brooke as she twiddled her thumbs.

"Good to hear, you seem happy."

"I am happy."

"Any reason?" Dr. Kelsy pushed but said it calmly.

"Not particularly, I'm just happy... for once." shrugged Brooke, her dark eyes bored into Dr. Kelsy's steel grey ones.

"Well that is certainly a good thing. Over the past few weeks have you felt any remorselessness or anger?"

This was the question that was asked each time Brooke visited Dr. Kelsy, it was like a routine, something automatic, but then again this is why she was here in Dr. Kelsy's office, the main root of having these therapy sessions was to talk about how she felt and how to overcome her problems.

"Not angry, upset I guess." Brooke shrugged again, not meeting the therapist's eyes this time.

"Oh, why upset?" asked Dr. Kelsy.

"Just things going on with friends..." Brooke trailed off.

"Like what?"

"They were just being jerks..." and before Brooke could stop herself she blurted out. "Or more like just being _a _jerk."

"A jerk? Just one friend had upset you?"

"Yes, but it's okay now. We've made up." replied Brooke.

_We've made up... _that sounded funny to Brooke but she repressed her laughter. The saying was more for when you and a _girl _friend had bickered over something ridiculous but Brooke couldn't think of any other way to say it, her and Gary had indeed made up.

"I'm glad. Does it affect you badly if something between you and your friends go wrong?"

Every session Brooke had with her doctor, it was like playing twenty questions but she didn't mind, if anything it relieved the blonde and allowed her to let loose and relax.

"Of course it does, my friends are important to me." frowned Brooke but it wasn't directed at Dr. Kelsy.

"I see, so how are you coping with Bullworth?"

"I just get on with it, you know? Yeah, okay, some of the students are complete assholes but aren't everyone these days? When I first arrived I thought I was going to be miserable but actually, I'm not... I don't find school life hard." stated Brooke.

As she relaxed back against the leather couch, Dr. Kelsy studied her with a thoughtful eye. This may have only been their fourth session together but Dr. Kelsy had already summed up Brooke; she was over-emotional, over-sensitive. Of course for Brooke it was still a big problem whether it was being angry at something or getting upset over a small thing but it was still an obstacle she needed to clear.

"Do you like school in general?" continued Dr. Kelsy as he wrote some notes down on his pad of paper.

"No, but I'm not a school hater, I just dislike it. The only thing that keeps me sane are my friends really. Without them I probably would of gone on some sort of rampage..." laughed Brooke. She was laughing at the thought of tripping Trent over with a skateboard like he had done to her, or making him slip on marbles. After her session was finished, Brooke decided she was going to buy some marbles. There was no harm in getting her own back on Trent.

The older man nodded and they continued on with their session for another thirty minutes, chatting idly about how Brooke was in her past schools and how she felt about certain people. Brooke had to admit; although at first she didn't like the idea of therapy, she was glad she had agreed to do it. At least there was someone she could share her emotions with.

* * *

**A/N: **Session over! And yes, I know I've missed out session two and three but never mind. The next part of Secrets, Lies and the Hurtful Truth will be up later today! Reviews would be lovely.


	23. Secrets, Lies and the Hurtful Truth II

**A/N: **As promised, part two!

* * *

_**23. Secrets, Lies and the Hurtful Truth II**_

Opening his exercise book to a clean page, it took a few moments to register what Petey was looking at then a hard gasp escaped his mouth and he slammed his book shut, an eruption of laughter was heard behind him. Petey snapped his head round to look at his so-called friends, his face cherry red but he had a scowl on his face.

"Wh-... what the hell?!" exclaimed Petey at Gary, Brooke, Jimmy and Zoe. Geography and music were the only lessons they all had together and they were sat in the Geography classroom waiting for their teacher, Mr. Matthews.

As their laughter grew louder Petey's felt his face go even more aflame and he had to turn away.

"Oh-... Pete, your face!" Jimmy laughed, his freckly face going red from lack of air.

Inside poor Petey's exercise book was a magazine of lesbian hardcore porn. Petey asked God why him?! Jimmy had actually put it in there, knowing Petey would be severely embarrassed by it. He had shared his prank with Zoe, Brooke and to his dislike... Gary, but the other boy took no notice in Jimmy and just found the whole ordeal funny.

Petey swivelled his head around back at his friends and glared at them.

"That was not funny!" muttered Petey and he chucked the explicit magazine in Jimmy's direction, which hit the stocky boy in the face causing an uproar of laughter as the magazine laid sprawled out across Jimmy's face.

Mr. Matthews rushed into the classroom and all students quietened down as he entered. Jimmy made sure he put the magazine away and Brooke and Zoe were still giggling under their breaths.

"Ah, good afternoon class." greeted Mr. Matthews in his English accent.

"Now today..." the teacher started then scribbled on the board on what the class were doing for today's lesson.

Brooke still had a smile on her face, making her cheeks ache but she couldn't help finding Petey's embarrassment funny. The smile was wiped off her face when she felt something hit the back of her head lightly. Turning round, Brooke looked at Gary behind her with his crooked smile. Brooke rose an eyebrow and Gary glanced at the wad of paper he had thrown at the back of her head, Brooke looked down and picked up the ball and turned her body back round to the front.

Looking at the piece of paper, Brooke opened it up and read the scribbled handwriting that belonged to Gary.

_Petey is such a Femme-boy!_

Brooke frowned then grinned at how random the note was, it looked like Gary was in a cheery mood. Mr. Matthews was babbling on about some country that most of the students never heard of so Brooke took the opportunity to write a reply on the note. Scrunching it up, Brooke threw the ball behind her at Gary. He was two seats behind and no one sat in front of Gary, fearing that he might do something to them while they were busy concentrating on the board.

The crooked smile was back and Gary read the neatly written words in his head.

_Don't be nasty. And you shouldn't be writing notes, Mr. Smith!_

Gary quickly scribbled a reply then chucked in onto Brooke's desk.

_I'm bored. Geography sucks... I have an idea._

The blonde rolled her pretty brown eyes then wrote on the note again and tossed it behind her.

_Like what?_

Gary wrote on the note but didn't pass it to Brooke, instead he watched Mr. Matthews ramble on while he looked amongst his class and lifted his arm then purposefully grabbed onto the back of Earnest Jones' chair and pulled until the lead Nerd fell back and landed on the floor with a high-pitched squeal. All the class burst of into laughter, except for Earnest's fellow Nerds who helped him up. The dork didn't dare say anything to Gary.

"Mr. Smith, I saw that!" yelled Mr. Matthews. "Principal's office, now!"

Looking very amused and proud of himself, Gary pushed back his chair then left his desk. As he past Brooke's desk he dropped the note onto the wood surface and Brooke swiped it away with a magician's hand. Once Gary left, the class were back to concentrating on Mr. Matthews and Brooke opened the note while his back was turned. It read:

_Excuse yourself in 10 then meet me outside the school gates._

Every waking moment, Brooke's eyes darted to the clock above the blackboard then the ten minutes were up. Raising her hand, Mr. Matthews smiled at Brooke from his desk.

"Yes?"

"May I go to the toilet?" she asked.

"Yes, of course." Mr. Matthews agreed.

Once again, Brooke was going to bunk off because of Gary but at least it wasn't to try and find him. She wondered what he was up to as she made her way through the main building. Luckily for her, the Prefects weren't in sight but she spotted Karl patrolling around near the dorms. She would have to take the car park exit.

Running to the car park, Seymour was busy walking away from the area and Brooke considered herself lucky for the second time she didn't get caught then sprinted down the drive. Gary was waiting at the end with his bike, of course he wouldn't be stupid enough to wait right near the gates. Prefects liked to check around there.

"Ah, you came." grinned Gary.

"Yes!" panted Brooke.

"You know, you really need to get a bike." stated Gary.

"Yeah, I know. It's a pain... I keep taking one of Jimmy's bikes." giggled Brooke. Gary just smirked. "Hop on!" he said.

Brooke stood on the pegs that jutted out of the back wheel on Gary's blue and yellow BMX and held onto the back of Gary's sweater vest. They headed for Bullworth Town then Gary made a right turn for New Coventry and then rode the way to Blue Skies.

Brooke had only been to Blue Skies once and that was before the attack that happened before Christmas, she never wanted to go there seeing as it was the roughest part of Bullworth but she knew Zoe and her Townie crew lived in the area, she had even met Edgar on one occasion and he seemed pretty cool so if she ever considered it and came to Blue Skies by herself, she could always ask the Townies for help if she got into trouble. Not that she would... again.

"Here we are," said Gary cheerfully. "Spencer Shipping Warehouse!"

"Isn't this Tad Spencer's father's place?" asked Brooke as Gary hid his bike away from any thieves that could be lurking the area.

"Yep, and ohhh we're going to have a swell time!" he said with a crooked smile. Gary led Brooke inside through the single door and smiled even more to find that nobody was inside.

"So what are we doing here?" Brooke asked as she looked at all the expensive furniture around the warehouse.

"We're going to destroy daddy-dearest's things. C'mon!" Gary ran over to some table and chairs then starting to kick at the fine wood. Brooke just laughed and found some expensive looking vases in a corner and threw them against the wall.

Both Gary and Brooke destroyed what they could and collided into each other, too busy laughing and out of breath to really care.

"That... was..." Brooke gulped down some air. "Fun!" she laughed and Gary joined in.

Brooke dropped on the floor and lay on her back looking up at the high ceiling, who'd thought breaking rich snobs things would be so much fun? Gary plopped himself down next to Brooke then lay on his back, both were still breathing hard from running around so much.

They shared a comfortable silence together and Brooke smiled, Gary seemed a lot better than he had over a week ago. Luckily for her there wasn't any awkwardness between them and uncharacteristically, Gary had apologised for saying those things. From what she had been told by Jimmy about Gary, if she had been at Bullworth this time last year Gary wouldn't of even cared so she suspected his medication was really helping him, although she wasn't a fan of prescription drugs.

Brooke winced as she felt a strand of her blonde hair being tugged, her hair was down and loose instead of in her trademark ponytail, two French braids started at the hairline on either side and worked their way just behind Brooke's ears. She was getting bored of her ponytail up do. Another tug was felt but much gentler this time and Brooke turned her head to the side and looked at Gary, crooked smile and glistening dark eyes stared back at her and she felt herself grin.

They stared intently at each other, Gary's eyes never wavering and Brooke felt heat raise up her neck and settle in her cheeks but she didn't bother to look away. The brunette boy sat up and leant on his elbow slowly, all the while his dark eyes never left Brooke's own chocolate orbs.

It felt like her heart wanted to punched its way through her ribcage and through her pale flesh when she saw Gary leaning in slowly, coming closer to her face. Brooke's eyes fluttered closed and felt hot breath from Gary lap at her cold skin. Gary's lips were millimetres away from Brooke's own until both Brooke and Gary were snapped out of their trance-like state by a massive bang.

"Hey, what the _fuck's_ happened to all the stuff?!" a throaty voice roared. A bearded, haggard looking man spotted Brooke and Gary on the floor, now away from each other with shocked faces and his wrinkled face grew red. "You two! Did you do this?! I'm gonna call the cops...!" the man screamed at them.

He stormed towards them but Gary leapt up from the floor and pushed the burly man into some scaffolding, sending the worker tumbling over the other side of the wood. Both Gary and Brooke legged it out of the warehouse. Gary grabbed his BMX from it's hiding spot and Brooke climbed onto the pegs like before and clung onto Gary as he peddled as fast as he could out of Blue Skies, through New Coventry and back to Bullworth Academy, both feeling awkward, embarrassed and confused.

* * *

It had been a day since the most awkward event happened. When Gary and Brooke arrived back at Bullworth, Gary had made an excuse to leave and left Brooke standing at the garages and ended up walking back to the Girls' Dorm. Zoe had questioned where she disappeared off to and Brooke lied and told her fiery friend that she ended up going for a walk. Zoe had just shrugged and accepted that was the only answer she was going to get.

Lessons had finished for the day and Brooke had nothing else to do so she was going to head back to the Girls' Dorm to finish off homework and maybe ring her mother to see how she was doing.

Brooke walked from the main building to the dorm with her head low and arms crossed, before she left the courtyard leading to both dorms, Brooke stopped in her tracks and saw just around the side of the building that led to the climbable ivy fence then led into the attic was Christy Martin... and Gary. _**GARY?!**_

Brooke watched in horror as Gary bent his head down and kissed Christy softly on the lips, the red headed girl placed her hands on his chest and Gary cupped her cheek as they continued kissing gently.

Turning away from the Girls' Dorm, Brooke paced out of the school gates, feeling hatred for Christy Martin bubble within her and insane jealousy course through her veins. Inside of crossing the bridge to Old Bullworth Vale, Brooke took a detour and stomped her way to the little beach and collapsed against the small cliff face.

The blonde buried her head into her knees and couldn't help the violent sobs that escaped her.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry _Tinkies_, I should have warned you before I put this up. How many tissues did you get through? Anyway I really enjoyed writing this chapter and yes, I did steal the idea from the 'Smash It Up' mission between Zoe and Jimmy but never mind. Did any of you like this? Reviews are welcomed!


	24. Looking For You

**A/N: **Lol! I just love how you all hate Gary now. I hate Gary, too... I don't really, but still. Thank you for the reviews! I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

_**24. Looking For You**_

Maybe staying at the small beach wasn't such a good idea after all. Brooke's back was stiff from leaning against the cliff face and her bum was numb. She wasn't sure how long she had been there for, it could of been hours and judging by the pink and orange sky, Brooke knew it was now sometime in the evening.

She felt used. Stupid. She should of never agreed to venture off with Gary in the first place then none of this would of happened. Brooke let out a shaky sigh, her mind was all over the place after what she saw between Gary and Christy. It hurt... a lot. No matter how many times Brooke told herself she was slowly getting over Gary she knew her feelings for the scarred teenager had heightened and in fact, she was infatuated with him. Brooke was sure she never felt like this over a boy before. It was annoying.

Deciding that she should head back to campus, Brooke glumly pulled herself up and walked to Bullworth Academy, arms locked around her to keep the chilly breeze away but only wearing her short sleeved shirt didn't help much.

Brooke entered the warm building of the Girls' Dorm then grabbed a soda from the vending machine. After getting her beverage, Brooke headed upstairs for her shared room. Beatrice was sat at her desk, most probably writing notes for some essay, and glanced at Brooke when she came in.

"Hey," greeted Beatrice quietly.

"Hi." muttered Brooke. The blonde plopped down on her bed and opened the can of soda and took a long, thirsty drink from it.

"Um, Brooke... I was wondering..." Beatrice trailed off and her eyes darted around the room. Brooke looked at the girl blankly but waited for her to continue. "D- do you want to maybe hang out sometime? I mean, we haven't really had the chance to... and I think, I think we should get to know each other more... and become good friends! Best friends even!" gushed Beatrice.

Brooke mentally rolled her eyes at how enthusiastic Beatrice was being about their 'future friendship'. Brooke liked Beatrice but it was kind of creepy how Beatrice was planning out what they would be like in the future. The girl just rambled on.

"Bea, can we talk about this tomorrow? I've got an incredibly painful headache coming on," asked Brooke but she knew Beatrice would say yes.

"Oh..." said Beatrice quietly. Disappointed. "Yeah, sure. I um, I hope you feel better soon."

Brooke nodded her thanks at Beatrice then got up to get changed into her pyjamas. Once she was changed, Brooke pulled back the duvet and got into bed. She let her blonde head rest against the soft pillow and felt herself drift off into a deep sleep.

* * *

It happened. Again. This was the second time that day Petey had been stuffed into a trash can but it wasn't by a Bully, or a Jock, it was by Chad Morris, one of the Preps.

A small group of Preps and were laughing at Petey. The small boy was trying to get himself out of the trash can but it was difficult.

"Hey!" a voice called.

"Oh look, it's the oil slick." Gord chuckled snobbishly.

Johnny just scowled at him and pulled Petey by his arms out of the trash can. Petey stumbled but was steadied by Johnny. It was funny, here was the lead Greaser helping little, dweeby Petey the Head Boy, who nobody listened to, out of a grimy garbage bin.

"Why don't you lay off?" Johnny said, not at all kindly.

Chad scoffed and then laughed amongst his Preppies buddies. "Shut it, Vincent. When did you start helping out gutter trash like yourself?" he mocked.

"Fuck you, you trust-fund turd!" growled Johnny. He felt himself being nudged gently by Petey then pushed away by the younger boy, away from the Preps before he could smash their faces in. His frown deepened as he could hear their laughter grow louder.

"Thanks, Johnny." mumbled Petey, they were now walking away from Harrington House and were near the fountain.

"No problem kid. Have, erh, have you seen Brooke anywhere?" asked Johnny. He combed his hair back to calm himself.

"No, I was just going ask you that actually. I haven't seen her all day, she wasn't in English either," shrugged Petey.

Petey was worried. He hadn't seen Brooke since the day before in Geography class and she never returned, it made him wonder where she had gone to then by the end of class, Petey's mind panicked more. He tried looking for her around campus but Brooke was nowhere to be seen, eventually he gave up and hung with Jimmy and Zoe but they decided that they should take another look for Brooke.

Johnny sighed and rubbed at his face with his dirty hands. Petey felt awkward to be stood with the head Greaser but knew, or hoped, that Johnny had some sort of respect for him. And plus, he was Jimmy _and _Brooke's friend so that was a bonus.

"What do you need to see her for?" Petey perked up and looked Johnny in the eye.

"Just gotta talk to her. Somethin' important," replied Johnny.

If Petey stood correct, he could of sworn that there was a subtle tint of blush to Johnny's cheeks but he didn't bother to question it, whatever Johnny was thinking or wanted to talk about to Brooke was completely his business... but Petey was still a tad curious.

"I have no idea where she is. It's getting worrying..."

"Fag-boy!" shouted Trent as he walked past both Petey and Johnny.

Petey just rolled his eyes and blurted out. "Oh, shut up! I'm not the one who likes boys...!" Petey immediately regretted saying what he said as he saw the deep frown form on Trent's face, he advanced towards him and Petey took a step back.

"Fuck off, Trent." warned Johnny.

The leather-clad senior pushed Trent away and glared at him. Trent gave Johnny a glare then a chuckle, there were better things to do then beat up a fag and grease ball. Petey smiled his thanks glumly and watched Johnny straighten out his jacket.

"Well, if you see Brooke can you tell her I need to talk to her?" asked Johnny, ears going pink.

"Yeah, sure. I'll see ya around..."

Johnny nodded his thanks then left for the auto shop. Petey sighed.

* * *

**A/N: **Short chapter, sorry! I was actually quite stumped while writing this but I promise next chapter will be a lot more exciting. THERE WILL BE A CONFESSION!!! Reviews are yum yum!


	25. Speculating

**A/N: **You shall see soon, my little ones, you shall see... okay that was random but I'm rather hyper right now. Ice cream + chilly night = brain freeze and hyperness. Anyway, here's a load of crazy just for you guys. Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

_**25. Speculating**_

Pace, pace, pace. That's all it was - continual pacing. In fact Brooke was sure if she carried on pacing so frantically back and forth she would run a hole into the ground but wearing down the dirt track wasn't a great concern to the blonde. Brooke had skipped English, her mind too boggled to concentrate on writing soppy poetry, which is what they had been doing the past few lessons.

Brooke drummed her slim fingers against her chin, trying to think on what to do... as in what to do about Gary and Christy, or what to do about her feelings for Gary. Brooke stopped pacing then kicked at the rock wall in frustration, it angered her Gary would play her about, making her think maybe there was something between them then going off kissing some other girl like it never happened. She was sure their near-kiss meant something... Gary wouldn't of done it if he didn't like her... right?

Brooke did not know which emotion she felt most; anger, jealously or distress, she definitely knew all three were mixed together deep inside and the ball of all emotions burnt furiously. She was hiding out in one of the mining tunnels that led to the asylum, wanting to have some peace and quiet. Brooke knew if she went to English she would of probably burst out crying.

_When did you ever become a sop, Brooke?! _Her voice screamed but it was true... she had never, _**ever **_been so emotional and heartbroken over a boy.

_... maybe I should just be a lesbian. Boys are confusing... and idiots._

Brooke had to laugh at the thought, she would make the perfect butch lesbian but she was definitely straight. Resting her tense body against the wall, Brooke sighed and wished she never developed feelings for Gary in the first place. Why couldn't she have feelings for Petey?... or even Johnny?! At least that way she knew she wouldn't get hurt. Petey was too nice to hurt someone like that and Johnny seemed like he would make a good boyfriend... he just had to be less paranoid and possessive but Brooke couldn't blame Johnny for feeling that way over Lola, she was the school's biggest slut after all and would spread her legs for any boy or man that even glanced her way.

Oh well, too late. Unfortunately for Brooke, she saw Petey as a brother - someone to look out for and to protect even if he was slightly older than her, but he was still her little Petey. As for Johnny, Brooke didn't return the feelings the lead Greaser had for her which was a shame, Johnny was a very good looking boy and when he wasn't around his Greaser buddies he was very sweet and rather romantic. Underneath all the leather, grease and roughness Johnny was actually a big softy.

Sighing once again, Brooke brooded over the situation as she chewed her lip and stared at the dirt track beneath her feet.

She suddenly came to a conclusion; Brooke was going to act upon it.

* * *

"But... Derby-!"

"I said _no_, Tad. How many more times do I have to say it?!"

"O-okay then," Tad mumbled then left Derby to himself in his private office.

Derby sat down on the plush, velvet couch that was opposite a large marble fire place and sipped at his red wine, musing over the fine painting that hung above the fireplace. The peace was broken and Derby could hear commotion downstairs in Harrington House, the lead Prep set his wine glass down and got up off of the couch and advanced towards the double doors that led into the hallway. Before Derby could even open them, the doors was pushed open roughly and Derby's frown was wiped off his face with a surprised but confused look.

"Harrington, you and I need a little chat."

The double doors were shut quietly by the person who had just stormed into Derby's private room and they never broke their gaze with the blonde-headed senior.

Derby felt a huge smirk work across his face.

* * *

**A/N**: Wow, that was very, _very_ short. I apologise, the next chapter is going to be a lot longer, I promise. I've made Derby sound like a snob, oh wait… he is! Reviews would be grand!


	26. Deals, Plans and Bribery

_**26. Deals, Plans and Bribery**_

"So you have _finally _decided," said Derby in his smooth voice. He moved away from the person to sit back on the couch, arms resting on the back, looking pleased and amused.

"Finally decided what?!" spat Brooke.

"To join my little clang," retorted Derby.

"No, Derby. I came to see you because..." Brooke trailed off then gathered enough courage to actually say what she wanted to. "I need you to help me."

The Aquaberry-clad boy's smile grew wider and an eyebrow perked. "Oh really now? And why do you need _my_ help?" he asked, his voice sounding proud.

Brooke rolled her brown eyes, not at all liking the smug smile plastered on Derby's rich, snobby face. The blonde crossed her arms over her chest and tried to look as threatening as possible but it didn't faze Derby in the slightest. It's funny, it always worked with Algie... but that was Algie, this was Derby she was trying to frighten. It didn't work that well.

"Not just _your _help, but the rest of your snobby, little friends as well..." said Brooke calmly.

Derby lifted a questioning eyebrow and watched Brooke look around his fancy office, her face showing no interest whatsoever.

"Shoot," said Derby.

Brooke looked at Derby sternly then exhaled her breath. "I want you to play a few pranks on someone..."

"Like who?" asked Derby as he checked his nails.

"Christy Martin."

This sparked Derby's curiosity. He looked at Brooke, blinking slowly, then chuckled. "Oh... and why Christy Martin?"

"That's none of your business! I just want you to pull a few pranks on her." snapped Brooke.

"Like what exactly?"

Brooke mused over what exactly the Preps could pull on the redheaded girl, after several minutes of silence Derby cleared his throat and Brooke snapped out of her thoughts and looked at the senior confidently.

"Anything you can, you lot are sneaky bastards so nobody will suspect it was you." said Brooke.

"What's in it for us?" asked Derby.

Brooke blinked dumbly at Derby then wanted to face-palm herself, of course Derby wanted something in return! The Preps wouldn't expect to do something for her unless there was something for them too. Eye for an eye, tooth for a tooth.

"... whatever you want," she said coolly. "_But_... if you think I'm going to sleep with one of your inbred asses you've got another thing coming..."

Derby chuckled lightly, much to Brooke's dislike, and rose from the couch gracefully like he was boneless, then walked towards Brooke. Derby stopped in front of the shorter girl until they were a foot apart and his icy blue eyes bore into Brooke's warm brown ones. Neither blinked or wavered.

"I wasn't going to suggest that, besides, I'm not quite sure where you have been after hanging with that pauper..." laughed Derby darkly. Brooke frowned at him but wasn't quite sure which 'pauper' he meant but she didn't bother to ask. Brooke waited to see what Derby could come up with. "Let's say if we do pull these little _pranks _for you on Christy Martin, then how about you join me and my fellow chums?"

Brooke rolled her eyes again. "Seriously, why are you so desperate for me to join your crappy clique?" she spat. She definitely wasn't going be a Prep.

"Because my pretty, little flower, you don't deserve to be stuck with a hopeless fag-boy and a psychopath. You're much better them any of the worthless paupers around here..." replied Derby, his tone sounded venomous and it made Brooke's eyebrows raise in surprise.

She stayed quiet for a moment, Derby looked at her with a fierce face. "I don't want to join you and your fellow _'chums'_, I'd rather be friends with a hopeless fag-boy and a psychopath any day than be among spoilt, selfish brats like you... _but_,"

Derby's perfect face looked offended but Brooke carried on. "Name your price and I'll do whatever you want me to."

His long legs strode across the other side of the room, arms clasped behind his back and he stared out of the window with his icy eyes. Derby turned his blonde head to look at Brooke again.

"Fine then." said Derby quietly. "Seeing as it's against the rules that students should not play pranks on _girls _then I want you to play a nice, little prank on Vincent for me," smirked Derby.

Brooke didn't like the sound of this.

"Johnny? Why Johnny?!" Brooke knew exactly why Derby wanted to play a prank on Johnny, they were enemies after all.

"I know that he's head over heels for you, Brooke, so I want you to play him, make him think that you're just as infatuated with him as he is for you."

Brooke's mouth opened but no sound came out, she couldn't do that to Johnny!

"But-... but! No way, I can't lead him on. You're nuts, Derby!" exclaimed Brooke, she turned for the double doors but stopped when Derby's smooth, honey-like voice rang in her ears.

"If you don't, Brooke, then I'll be sure to make your life hell... As well as your pauper friends and I mean that. Now, if we prank Christy then you have to pull Johnny's strings. Do we have a deal?"

Is wasn't a question, it was a demand.

As much as Brooke hated the idea or playing Johnny, she didn't want her friends to be caught up in Derby's wrath just because she said no. Sighing quietly to herself, Brooke nodded her head. She felt like she was selling her soul to the Devil.

"Deal."

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, I lied. This chapter isn't very long. I'm sorry! But I felt guilty for not updating yesterday so I had to update this. I don't know about how I've made Derby, does he seem out of character? Anyway, I hope it's good enough for y'all! Reviews would be amazing! 8D


	27. A Piece of Mind

**A/N: **Well after nearly breaking my hand in volleyball and suffering from very shaky hands and a bout of writer's block, I've finally managed to write this up. Or type. Sorry if it's sucky but I was wracking my brain to think of something decent.

* * *

_**27. A Piece of Mind **_

Mrs. Carvin tapped away on the computer then heard the doors to the entrance of the library open quietly. The hawk-faced woman look over the rims of her half-moon glasses and watched the tired face of Brooke Adlington enter the room. Mrs. Carvin kept a watchful eye on the student until Brooke was out of sight up the stairs.

Brooke dragged her feet to the very end of the right aisle on the top floor and sat down at the desk provided for students. Crossing her pale arms on the table in front of her, Brooke laid her head down on them and shut her eyes tightly trying to wish away the horrendous headache that was throbbing bitterly in her head.

It had been two days since Brooke had gone to see Derby Harrington and as far as she knew no pranks had been pulled on Christy Martin yet but she supposed, or hoped, that Derby was busy planning a decent prank to pull on the redheaded girl. As she sat quietly with her head buried in her arms, Brooke thought about the deal Derby and herself made. It was going to be awkward to say the least, she had to declare her feelings for Johnny to the older boy. Feelings that weren't even there. But Brooke tried to look on the bright side; at least Derby had agreed to prank Christy. Brooke knew it was stupid at how jealous she had become over Gary and Christy making out but maybe it would give her a piece of mind, and maybe by dating Johnny she could get her own back on Gary.

Brooke still didn't like the idea of having to pull Johnny along but once the few pranks were over Brooke could call it quits with Johnny, gently of course... he was a sensitive guy after all, it would be all fine and dandy. Hopefully.

After a few deep, quiet breaths Brooke lifted her head up then pushed the loose strands of hair away from her face. Feeling tired with a banging headache and an achy lower region really was a pain in the neck but that was all part and parcel of being a girl.

Brooke took out a bottle of aspirin from her bag, she was going to study but the headache just seemed too much so Brooke thought she would head back to the Girls' Dorm. After swallowing the pill with a sip from her water bottle, Brooke got up and went down the staircase. Before she could leave the main room, Brooke was called back by a familiar voice. It was Petey.

Brooke turned her dark eyes to Petey and saw the boy quickly flick his eyes to Mrs. Carvin, who was putting away some books, then waved Brooke over. Brooke quietly made her way to Petey then sat opposite him. She saw a few books along with pencils and pens littered on the desk.

Her tired eyes blinked at Petey, waiting for whatever her friend had to say. Petey furrowed his brow at Brooke's expression; blank, exhausted but looked like she was in pain. Was she ill? The dark circles around her eyes made her skin glow white but it had a weird tinge of grey to it, it worried Petey, he hadn't seen Brooke for a few days.

"Hey... what are you doing in here?" asked Petey quietly. His mind wanted him to ask if she was okay, where had she been, what had she been doing but his voice had took control and completely different words had formed when they left his lips.

"I was going to study but I've got a headache so I'm going to head back to the dorm." Brooke said slowly, too tired to sound jolly. "I'm guessing you're doing homework?"

Petey nodded then looked down at his empty page then back up to Brooke again. "... where have you been, Brooke? I haven't seen you in days. You look awful!" Petey said in a rush, _eventually_.

"Just been around. Sorry I didn't come to find you, Pete." shrugged Brooke then she picked at a small scab on her hand.

Petey sighed then nodded and tried to smile but failed, it looked more like a grimace. Brooke also sighed then rubbed at her eyes with her finger tips, luckily no eyeliner or mascara was smudged in the process as she could not be bothered to apply any when she got ready for the school day that morning.

"Look Pete, I'm gonna go. I'll see you later or tomorrow, okay?" stated Brooke.

Raising from the chair, Brooke waved at Petey and he waved back watching Brooke leave the library.

Once Brooke stepped out of the library, she felt heavy raindrops fall down on her. Brooke pouted at the thought of getting wet but had to suck it up, she didn't have a jacket with her and how else was she meant to get back to the dorm?

As she glumly made her way back to the warm dorm, Brooke noticed a figure leaning against the wall that sectioned off towards the Boys' Dorm. It was Gary. His hair was matted against his head, his shirt and sweater vest were soaked through, his dark gaze was busy burning a hole in the wet concrete. Quickly trying to get by without being noticed, Brooke strode towards the Girls' Dorm then felt a heavy, cold hand land on her wet shoulder.

_Damn it_, she thought then turned on her heel slowly and met Gary's dark brown eyes.

Gary let go of Brooke's shoulder then crossed his arms and looked at her, hard.

"Where have you been, Blondie?" he asked but no playfulness was laced in his voice.

"The library." replied Brooke.

She felt her shirt starting to stick to her skin as the rain grew heavier, splashing loudly against the ground.

Gary scoffed, his face twisted into a frown. "No, I meant where have you been for the last four days? Femme-boy has been bugging me about it." he snapped.

Brooke ran the palms of her hands down hair face, letting the cold droplets smudge into her gloomy skin. After seeing Gary and Christy, Brooke didn't want to bump into Gary and hadn't seen him around campus since the make-out session between him and the gossiper, but Brooke knew she would of had to see him at one point. She just wanted to go back to her dorm room and change into some nice, dry clothes but no, Gary decided that he would spark up an oncoming argument while stood in the pouring rain. Fantastic.

"Around. Can't I have some alone time without people getting their hair off?!" exclaimed Brooke as she threw her arms out to the side trying to make a point.

The scarred teenager stared back at her with displeased eyes and his upper lip was curled in a sneer. The scar across Gary's right eye looked deep and ugly as his face pulled into a scowl. Brooke's eyes didn't waver under Gary's stare but she felt small, somehow Gary had always scared the crap out of her whenever he looked pissed off.

"Well you have a funny way of showing it don't you, Blondie?" hissed Gary.

"Oh, back off Gary! I am allowed to be by myself." snapped Brooke, her head throbbed horribly at the rise in her voice.

Before Gary could say anything, Brooke had turned on her heel and stalked towards the Girls' Dorm, her hair stuck to the sides of her face and the nape of her neck but at least she was going to be able to get dry again... until Gary decided to break the silence.

"Oh by the way, Vincent asked me where you were today..." said Gary, a matter-of-factly.

Brooke stopped in her tracks at his voice then turned to look at Gary through the hazy rain. Gary was still stood in the same spot with his arms crossed over his soaked chest and same expression on his face. Slowly, Brooke walked towards Gary but remained a few feet away from him.

"He did?" she asked, suspicious.

"Yeah."

"What did you say?"

"I said I didn't know, what else was I going to say? You were off flying with unicorns and painting rainbows in the sky?" retorted with an irritated chuckle.

Brooke pulled a face. "Whatever. When did he ask?"

Gary shrugged, looking bored. "Earlier today. He pretty much cornered me and nearly choked me with all that grease dripping from his head,"

Brooke clicked her tongue and squinted at Gary's sarcastic remark. "Whatever. Look, are you planning on staring me into the ground for any much longer or can I go?"

"Do what you want," Gary shrugged again then turned to leave for the Boys' Dorm.

Brooke stared dumbly at Gary's back and scoffed loudly. Gary turned back around and raised a curious brow as Brooke stalked her way towards Gary, looking very pissed off. Once she reached Gary she poked a slim finger into his chest and glared angrily up into his eyes.

"Why are you acting like such a jerk?"

"Why are you acting like someone hid your tampons, Blondie?" smirked Gary but it was twitchy then left his face the moment it came.

Brooke still had her finger pointed into his chest but felt the sudden urge to push Gary, push him hard for the grief she's felt. So she did _and _it was hard. She watched as Gary stumbled back with a surprised look on his face. Once Gary gained his balance he scowled deeply at Brooke, clenching his fists but didn't budge.

"You are acting like _**nothing **_happened, Gary! Then you ignore me completely and I don't see you for days on end, it's messing with my head! I don't get it... I don't get _you!_" screamed Brooke.

The rain had gotten heavier, literally showering over them. The day was so damn miserable that it had driven most students inside. Gary's pursed lips twitched but he didn't speak. His feet were glued to the spot and he looked at Brooke with fierceness.

"_Something _happened in that warehouse, Gary! I know it and so do you! And _fuck_, it's been bothering me ever since. Why'd you do it, Gary? Was it to mess with me?!" cried Brooke as her arms swung out at the sides and her eyes were wide and angry.

Gary's jaw clenched and he blinked at Brooke slowly. Gary unclenched his jaw and spoke quietly; tone blank. "I don't know what you're talking about." he stated. Turning on his heel Gary continued on walking towards the dorm until he was shoved hard from behind. Gary straightened after his stumble and stood still, his broad shoulders were hunched and his fists were clenched tightly. From behind him Gary heard light footsteps scuffling away.

Before Gary even knew he was doing it, he swiftly turned on his heel and reached before him, grabbing Brooke's wrist in an iron grip. Brooke gasped at the sudden movement and felt herself being jolted backward, her shoulder collided into Gary's chest. Brooke winced at how tightly Gary was holding her but didn't dare fight back. She turned her dark, fatigued eyes to Gary's furious ones.

Gary opened his mouth but it clicked shut and after a lengthy glare into Brooke's eyes, he let go of her wrist then walked hastily to the Boys' Dorm.

The pain in her wrist was sickening and Brooke looked down at it, it was red and felt sore but the coolness from the rain helped soothe it. In the morning there was going to be a ripe bruise left around the delicate bone. Holding her wrist in her hand, Brooke finally made her way back to the Girls' Dorm, feeling even more exhausted, sick and curious to why Gary seemed in denial about their near-kiss.

* * *

**A/N: **Gah! I had so many good ideas for this chapter and seeing as I was very bored while doing it, I thought I'd be able to get this done smoothly but I didn't and all those ideas were gone so I really do apologise if this sucks. To be honest, I find it doesn't make sense. I don't know... I'm having a bad day and I feel like the chapters aren't going anywhere and aren't that good but I will continue writing the story, I've actually been thinking of writing more stories as well but I'll have to finish this first, of course. But anyway, I hope you guys like this enough.

On another note, have you guys read about there might be a possible Bully 2?! 8D Just type it in on Google and it will come up with an article right at the top. You must read! It's only a tad of info by the composer from Bully (Shawn Lee) but it's very exciting!

And also, (sorry, this is a very long a/n) could you guys kindly do my poll on my profile please? It would be very helpful. I'm also planning on doing a GaryxBrooke one-shot so could you guys pm or whatever and let me know what you think on the idea? If you want to give me some suggestions on what you would like to see for the (possible) one-shot and maybe even for some chapters for this story then that would be fab! Thanks guys!


	28. Session VII

**A/N: **Aww, _Tinkies_, you've made my day :D thank you for all those reviews and voting! And thanks to the recent reviews that have came in too. Okay, here's a session for you...

* * *

_**28. Session VII**_

Brooke waited patiently in the quiet waiting room for her therapy session with Dr. Kelsy, she had waited there for ten minutes and was sure the session her therapist was in now would soon be over. The waiting room was as dark as Dr. Kelsy's office but for some reason it looked relaxing to Brooke; dark blue walls with dark cherry oak about the room, it was a nice combination. On the coffee table in front of the leather couch Brooke was sat on was a magazine just wanting to be read but Brooke knew as soon as she'd pick it up she would have to go in for her session.

Melanie, the curly-haired secretary, was busy writing something. Sometimes they would make small talk but not today, Melanie seemed rather busy and Brooke didn't want to disturb her so it was back to listening to the clock tick away and the pen scratching against the paper Melanie was writing on.

The door to Dr. Kelsy's office opened and Brooke snapped her head to the side, seeing a gaunt, scrawny looking man dressed in ill fitting trousers and a shirt. It was Michael Gibb, the manic depressive who had a session before Brooke for the every two weeks she was appointed to see Dr. Kelsy. Michael, looking sweaty and exhausted, quickly shot a smile at Melanie who replied with a polite 'have a good day' then left in a hurry. Brooke felt sorry for Michael, she had talked to the man once before and he seemed like a kind and gentle person but was riddled with sadness and guilt. She could see it in his eyes every time she took a glimpse at his ocean blue depths.

Now that Michael was gone Brooke waited for Melanie to inform her when she was up next. Usually Dr. Kelsy liked to sort out whatever he needed to before calling Brooke into his office which took a good five minutes.

It didn't even feel like five minutes until Brooke's train of thought was interrupted by the sweet voice of Melanie.

"Brooke, Dr. Kelsy will see you now." she smiled politely. They were on the first names basis.

Brooke smiled her thanks then made her way to Dr. Kelsy's office. She shut the door quietly behind her, the back of Dr. Kelsy's chair was facing her. Brooke sat on the leather couch and waited until Dr. Kelsy was ready. A moment or two later, the therapist swivelled his chair round and beamed at Brooke, happy to see a young, pleasant face.

"Ahh, good afternoon Brooke. How are you today?" he asked.

Brooke just shrugged and smiled dopily. "I'm alright thanks. How about you?"

"I'm very well, thank you for asking." replied Dr. Kelsy. He slipped on his glasses and quickly read over Brooke's medical file, he looked up at the blonde girl to see she was staring off at a corner of the ceiling.

"So," said Dr. Kelsy calmly. Brooke snapped out of her trance and focused on the greying man in front of her. "How have you felt since the last time I saw you?"

Brooke pondered for a moment. "Okay I guess..." she trailed off and didn't meet Dr. Kelsy's eyes.

"You guess?" he asked, curiosity heightened.

"Just been tired, missing home as well so I've felt a mixture of things, you know?" lied Brooke. Well of course she had felt exhausted especially since after her and... dare she think it, Gary's argument which happened two days prior but that could of been from the monthly cycle for her. Although trying to wreck your brain over why somebody brushed you off and claimed they had no idea what you were talking about was frustrating and utterly tiring.

"I see, have you spoken to your mother at all? How about Heidi? Have you spoken to her about how you felt?" Dr. Kelsy asked quietly, pen poised over his notepad.

Brooke scoffed then chuckled. "No, she's too busy sucking the face off of Ted or busy gossiping with Mandy... she doesn't have time to have a heart-to-heart with her sister unless she feels like it," she said with a hint of laugh in her voice but it was riddled with irritation.

"And why is that?" he asked quizzically.

Again, Dr. Kelsy pushed up his glasses on his aquiline nose and watched Brooke ponder as she stared at the coffee table in front of her.

"Because she is, as everyone puts it, 'popular'" Brooke gestured with her fingers then scoffed again. "If Mandy saw her talking to me then Heidi would get scolded for it, popular girls like Heidi and Mandy aren't meant to talk to outcasts unless it was to pick on them." informed Brooke and she nibbled on her thumb nail.

"Do you get picked on?"

Brooke nodded, absent minded. "Yeah, but I take no notice. Most of the kids at Bullworth are complete douches anyway. I've seen it all before,"

Dr. Kelsy nodded then scribbled down a few notes. The salt and pepper haired man looked back up at Brooke and he gazed at her. "In general, do you like people? Are you a people person?"

Brooke's eyebrows shot up, she was surprised Dr. Kelsy had not asked her this before and she was surprised to hear it now.

"I don't really know. Sometimes people annoy me and sometimes they don't, I think it depends on the person." Brooke replied honestly.

"Mm-hm, so what is Heidi to you?"

Brooke frowned deeply but not at Dr. Kelsy, it was because she knew exactly what Heidi was. "Well, I'm going to be honest with you; she is the most infuriating person I know. She is selfish, spoilt, annoying, nasty, bitchy, a backstabber and a bimbo but she's still my sister and as much as I hate her sometimes I still love her... unfortunately."

Brooke realised she had just described Gary, except for the spoilt and bimbo part... and bitchy part. But this was about Heidi, not Gary. Dr. Kelsy stayed quiet then jotted down a few more notes, letting Brooke wallow in her words. He was sure Brooke didn't really care about what she thought of Heidi but he knew the way Heidi _affected _Brooke. She was a sister who wasn't there for her when she needed to be.

The man placed his pen down and leant his elbows on his desk, steeping his fingers together. He looked Brooke in the eye critically but she just gazed back looking aimless.

"Okay. What about your friend... Peter, I presume?" Brooke nodded and Dr. Kelsy gave a small smile. "What do you think of him? Honestly,"

Brooke couldn't help the smile that grew on her face. Ahh, Pete. Petey, Petey, Petey.

"He's lovely. He's not a jerk, he isn't nasty, isn't immature. He's... the perfect friend, really. He cares and although he's a little sensitive at least he has some feelings. He's my best friend." smirked Brooke. There wasn't a bad bone in Petey's body.

Dr. Kelsy chuckled lightly at Brooke's enthusiasm. "Well, that's very good to hear..."

Before the therapist could continue, Brooke jumped in while she had the chance. "Dr. Kelsy? I was thinking... would I be able to stop taking my meds? I mean, I've kept my cool and haven't gotten out of line and I think I'll manage without them..." Brooke bit her lip and watched Dr. Kelsy as the information was being sucked into him.

The older man exhaled loudly through his nose and removed his glasses then rubbed at his temple. As much as he hated to do it, he had to let her down.

"I don't think that would be a good idea, Brooke." he admitted.

Brooke just nodded, disappointed.

Dr. Kelsy smile at Brooke, reassuring her with his gentle smile that everything will be fine and she would be off her medication in no time. They talked for another half an hour; advice, solutions to problems and all the type of things Brooke has been told before but it never hurt to be told again.

The end of the session came and both Brooke and Dr. Kelsy stood from their seats. Dr. Kelsy smiled widely at his patient.

"I'll see you in another two weeks, Brooke. Make sure you get Melanie to book it." he said.

"Will do, see you in two weeks." Brooke waved her goodbye then left the cosy office and walked to the reception desk, which Melanie was sat behind eating a juicy, red apple.

"Hey Melanie, two weeks from now again." said Brooke.

Melanie smiled then quickly typed up an appointment slip on the computer and printed it off. She handed Brooke the sheet of paper, Brooke checked it to make sure it was right.

_Eden Therapy Clinic_

_For Miss. Brooke Adlington  
__Next appointment: 4/4/08  
__Appointment with: Dr. Jasper Kelsy_

_Tel: 867-002-345_

Knowing it was indeed correct, Brooke said goodbye to Melanie in which the young secretary told her to take care and she will be seeing her in two weeks time.

Brookeleft the clinic and walked down the block, the clinic was in Old Bullworth Vale and wasn't too far away from the school which was lucky, but before Brooke was going to leave for the academy she had one last stop to go to; New Coventry and there was one thing in New Coventry; Johnny.

On her way to New Coventry, Brooke found a deserted alleyway. Checking to see if anyone was around, Brooke pulled herself into the isolated area and opened up a trash can and dug for something in her jacket packet. She pulled out a small bottle of pills, the medication she had been taking to control her anger issues. With one last look at the offending tablets, Brooke threw them into the trash can then placed the lid back on and walked back out into the open.

* * *

**A/N: **I am a terrible therapist, I really am. I have no idea if therapists are like this so I apologise for my crappiness. Anyway, that was a longer session than anticipated but I hope it was a good enough read. =) Reviews are always welcomed!


	29. New Coventry Lovin'

**A/N: **Thank you for the recent reviews! Much appreciated. This chapter will be bringing you some JohnnyxBrooke fluff!

* * *

_**29. New Coventry Lovin'**_

The breeze picked up as Brooke walked through the underpass into New Coventry. As she passed a man wearing a suit he gave her a funny look, noticing the Bullworth emblem on her shirt. Brooke took no notice, she was too busy trying to remember exactly where the Tenements was, she knew Johnny would be there seeing as it was the main hangout for the Greasers.

After ten minutes of searching out the abandoned building Brooke turned down the small alley way meeting face to face with the window that Johnny said to always use. Brooke contemplated whether she should go through with this; forget Johnny, go back to campus and call things off with Derby then feel miserable for the rest of the school year. Or to toughen up and ask Johnny out, be his lady for a few weeks until all the pranks were done then call it quits and live happily ever after.

_Yes. Yes, I can do that. _Brooke encouraged herself.

Taking a deep, lengthy breath Brooke slid open the window and found herself in an empty, cluttered room. Brooke left the room and heard music faintly coming from above so Johnny, hopefully, and his boys were upstairs or possibly the top floor.

Brooke climbed the flight of stairs then remembered she had to take the long way round and head out the back of one of the apartment rooms. She climbed the other flight of stairs leading to the top floor and heard the music louder, coming from the biggest room. Brooke twiddled her thumbs for a moment then mentally scolded herself for being a pussy.

_C'mon Brooke, Johnny likes you! It's not as if he would say no..._

"Well... he could do," muttered Brooke to herself. She frowned at the negative thought but gathered her wits then entered the big room.

The music boomed from the speakers of the stereo, Norton and Lucky were busy playing snooker while the rest were in a game of poker, Johnny included. Brooke swallowed the lump in her throat and walked closer to the poker table.

"Aww, man!" Vance whined and threw his cards down onto the table. He crossed his arms, defeated and Johnny cheered and gathered the winnings in the middle. A few dollar bills, a watch, two pairs of keys which belonged to cars and a giant gobstopper.

Brooke's brows knitted together but she couldn't help the smile that grew on her face. Forgetting about the outcome of the situation, Brooke cleared her throat loudly and each of the Greasers' heads snapped round to look at her.

"I see you're having fun," said Brooke, laugh evident in her voice.

Johnny pushed out his chair and stood up. "Brooke, what you doin' here?" he asked, looking baffled.

"I was told you needed to talk to me, so here I am." stated Brooke, her eyes flicked over to the rest of the Greasers sat at the table, all looking at each other with curious looks. Peanut shrugged at Lefty.

"Oh, yeah..." Johnny trailed off. His Adam's apple bobbed up and down as he swallowed nervously. "I'll be right back." He told the others.

Johnny left the big room, Brooke following close behind. He lead her down the stairs until they stood near the big hole in the floor on the first floor. Brooke patiently waited for Johnny to say what he needed to, her arms crossed and dark brown eyes followed Johnny as he paced back and forth.

A few minutes of silence passed between them except the fevered walking from Johnny. He stopped abruptly then looked at Brooke. Brooke's pale eyebrows rose in question.

"I-I can't stop thinking about you," Johnny confessed as he threw his arms out to the side.

If Brooke were in a cartoon her jaw would of slammed against the carpeted floor in surprise but instead her mouth fell open. She already knew Johnny liked her but she didn't realise she had affected him that much, no wonder he looked tense. But this was a bonus on her part, she could (unwillingly) use this to her advantage.

"Y-you can't?" she asked quietly, palms sweating.

Johnny just shook his head, looking thoroughly embarrassed by his confession but hope glimmered in his eyes.

"I thought after Lola I wouldn't be so hooked up on a broad but with you, I can't help it." he stated without looking at Brooke, his cheeks growing red.

Brooke exhaled her breath slowly, feeling sick with nervousness. But it was now or never and maybe she could grow to like Johnny _that _way. Maybe Gary just wasn't worth the hurt he had caused her, whether he knew it or not.

"That's funny..." Brooke started then felt her cheeks go red. "I came here to tell you the exact same thing." Brooke cringed inside at how lame she felt and how she had to lie to Johnny, it was the last thing she wanted but maybe it would be a positive outcome.

It was Johnny's turn to look surprised, his mouth opening and closing like a fish. Not entirely sure what to say or think. The head Greaser looked at Brooke, still baffled, then smoothed a hand over his hair, trying to figure out what to say.

"Really?" he managed to ask, voice hoarse.

Brooke nodded slowly and felt her cheeks grow hotter even if it was a lie.

"Wow..." Johnny said amongst the silence. "So...?" He trailed off, looking tense again.

"So, what now?" asked Brooke. She knew what was coming.

Johnny scratched the back of his neck, forming the words in his head so he could say them out loud. He sighed quietly then glanced at Brooke from the corner of his eyes. Brooke gave Johnny a look, signalling that he should go on.

"Do you... do you wanna go out sometime?" asked Johnny bashfully.

Brooke smiled gently at Johnny's embarrassment and she shook her head, she didn't want to 'go out sometime', so _needed _to actually go out with him. Johnny's face dropped when Brooke shook her head then pulled at confused look when she chuckled quietly.

"How about..." Brooke started as she walked slowly towards Johnny. Feeling confident Brooke drawled out the question as seductively as possible. "You just be my boyfriend and I'll be your girlfriend?"

She felt her conscience die at how brash she was being, it was embarrassing trying to be seductive but hopefully it would work. Johnny gulped quietly and nodded. "Yeah... yeah, okay. I'd like that."

Brooke smiled again. Both Johnny and Brooke gazed at each other for a few quiet moments until Johnny broke the silence, the leather of his jacket squeaking quietly as he raised his hands towards Brooke then cupped her face. Brooke felt her face grow hot as Johnny leant his face towards her own.

He brushed his lips gently across her own lips. Feeling bold again Brooke wrapped her arms around Johnny's neck then grazed her teeth across his bottom lip, then sucked gently on it. Johnny pulled back a little then captured Brooke's lips fully this time and before they knew it, they were kissing. It wasn't passionate but more shy as Brooke was inexperienced when it came to kissing. They kissed like this for a few minutes until Brooke pulled back for air.

They looked into each others eyes, Brooke smiled shyly then cast her gaze downwards. Johnny smirked then let out a little chuckle as he stroked Brooke's pale cheek. One more time, he took Brooke's lips with his own and kissed her gently, catching her off guard but the shock past quickly.

This time Johnny pulled away and frowned at Brooke. Brooke raised her eyebrows.

"What's wrong?" she asked, her voice worried.

"I thought I'd never hear you say that. I mean, didn't you like Ga-" Johnny was cut off abruptly by Brooke's finger on his lips.

She shook her head, blonde locks swaying gently. Johnny nodded, understanding. Brooke removed her finger from Johnny's mouth then pressed her warm lips against his own once again, any remaining questions flying straight out of Johnny's head.

It was off to Harrington House after their make out session.

* * *

**A/N: **Yay, I got this done. I thought about it last night and it sounded better in my head. Nevermind. Anyway, hope you guys like this but sorry if Johnny seems out of character. The first prank will happen next chapter! Reviews are welcomed as usual.


	30. Prank I: Itchy Martin

**A/N:** Okay, first prank right here. Thank you for the reviews!

* * *

_**30. Prank I: Itchy Martin**_

The first prank was in order. After Brooke's visit to the Tenements and smooching the face off of Johnny for a while Brooke had to leave for Harrington House, unbeknown to Johnny, to tell Derby that she was now 'officially' Johnny's new broad. Derby was delighted and started to plan his actions against Christy straight away.

It was a simple prank, completely harmless but something that would surely please Brooke. It was a great idea in Derby's eyes; he had ordered Pinky to cover Christy's clothes in itching powder.

So here was Pinky, looking cautiously left and right down the corridor of the first floor in the Girls' Dorm. Christy shared a room with Angie and Pinky so it was easy for Pinky to not look suspicious seeing as she shared a room with the redheaded girl. Underneath Pinky's Aquaberry sweater was a small plastic wallet full of bags of itching powder, making the material of the soft fabric bulge a little but she kept her hands firmly in place over the small lump.

Pinky jogged lightly into their shared dorm room then shut the door quietly behind her. Pinky walked towards the dresser sat near Christy's bed and opened the middle drawer, seeing Christy's other school blouses and skirts and some other pieces of clothing. Pinky removed the plastic wallet from underneath her sweater vest then took out a few bags of itching powder.

Quickly opening the small bag, Pinky eyed the neatly ironed clothing then scattered a decent amount of powder over them, smiling to herself. In truth Pinky wasn't a fan of Christy seeing as the other girl had blabbed about Derby and Pinky not really being cousins which caused a lot of tension between the two girls. Christy had tendency to make up a lot of rumours and not all of them were exactly what you would call nice.

After applying another packet of itching powder on the clothing, Pinky shut the drawer and couldn't help the small giggle that left her lips.

_'Remember to fill her panties with the stuff too,' _Brooke's voice reminded her in her head.

Pinky opened the top drawer and grabbed a few more bags of the itchy substance. She sprinkled the powder over the wad of panties, tights, bras and socks in the drawer and had to hold a hand over her mouth to stop the giggles from escaping.

As Pinky giggled in glee against her hand, she didn't hearing the approaching footsteps coming from outside the dorm room.

"This carpet is filthy!" the old, shaky voice of Mrs. Peabody muttered loudly.

Pinky gasped at the sudden voice, dropping the remaining itching powder onto the floor and some spilling onto her foot. Immediately, Pinky could feel the powder starting to itch her foot but she refrained from doing so. She needed to clean up the powder before Mrs. Peabody saw.

With nervous hands Pinky ripped a few tissues from the tissue box standing on Christy's dresser then tried to clean up the spilled powder, getting most in the tissue. There were still bits of powder on the floor so Pinky scuffed her shoe into the carpet to rid of it. Quickly, Pinky stuffed the unused powder into the plastic wallet and stuffed it up her vest just as Mrs. Peabody opened the door to the dorm room.

"Miss. Gauthier! What on Earth are you doing in here? You should be in lesson!" scolded Mrs. Peabody, her wrinkled face in a deep frown.

Pinky made sure to keep the plastic wallet flattened against her stomach with her arms and she looked on innocently at Mrs. Peabody, the itching on her foot was becoming increasingly annoying but Pinky ignored it as much as possible.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Peabody, I just needed to get something." said Pinky with her sickly sweet voice.

Mrs. Peabody eyed Pinky but sighed. "Alright Miss. Gauthier, run along now!" she spat.

Pinky ran passed Mrs. Peabody, down the stairs then out the front door of the Girls' Dorm, giggling uncontrollably at the thought of Christy having a nasty surprise.

* * *

Christy shifted in her seat for the twelfth time that lesson and Angie elbowed her, becoming annoyed at Christy's constant squirming. They had only been in Math for seven minutes.

Christy frowned at Angie and stopped shifting in her seat as her friend started to write down some equations. She tapped her pen against her exercise book in irritation then shifted once more. Her skin felt irritable, like she was being scratched by the material of a potato sack. Christy felt uncomfortable in her school uniform and didn't like the felt she needed to itch down below. What the hell was with her uniform? Christy couldn't remember changing the detergent.

Feeling the urge itch, Christy threw her arm in the air which caught the eye of the teacher, Ms. Green.

"Yes, Christy?" asked Ms. Green.

"Can I go to the restroom?" Christy asked, her foot itching her socked leg.

"Yes, but hurry." sighed Ms. Green, she motioned for the door and watched as Christy climbed out of her chair and bolted out the door.

Christy ran to the restroom then locked herself in one of cubicles. Relief passed through her body as she scratched feverishly down her legs, her arms, across her chest and anywhere she could reach that itched.

After a few more minutes of some serious itching, Christy left the cubicle then went over to one of the sinks, turning on the faucet and ran her hands underneath the cold stream. Her legs burnt from the constant itching so cupping a small amount of water Christy then splashed it onto her red legs and again felt relief wash over her. She would have to speak to Mrs. Peabody about her sudden itchy clothes.

Once she had washed down her legs, Christy was about to leave but had to stop to itch around her private area. Damn underwear.

She scratched, not noticing the figure standing in the doorway of the restroom.

"Oh my god!" Zoe burst out laughing.

Christy stopped her scratching and her eyes darted to Zoe, the punk was laughing so hard she had tears streaming down her face. Her eyes widened at how bad the situation looked then she rushed past Zoe and out of the restroom. Zoe's laughter growing louder as Christy ran to the Girls' Dorm, cheeks as red as her hair.

* * *

"I know! Ew, it's disgusting!" Brooke overheard Mandy squeal to Heidi. Brooke wasn't completely sure what Mandy was on about but never mind, she couldn't help the gigantic smile overcome her face. She probably looked like a right idiot.

Before she could climb the stairs that headed to the main building Brooke felt someone's arm slung round her shoulder, startling her.

"What the-" she gasped then saw Johnny grinning down at her.

She slapped him on the arm but grinned back nonetheless. "Don't scare me." said Brooke.

"It's nice to see you too," laughed Johnny and he pressed his lips to Brooke's forehead. Brooke felt herself blush at Johnny's forwardness, they had being going out a whole two days but _she _was the one who wanted to cut to the chase.

Johnny still had his arm slung round Brooke's shoulders as they walked up the stairs. As they were about to enter through the double doors Brooke heard her name being called.

"Hey, Brooke!" yelled Zoe as she ran up the steps. She stopped in front of Brooke and Johnny, her chest heaving up and down.

"... woah." mumbled Zoe, her eyes full of surprise. "Erh, so what's with the whole 'arm-over-shoulder-and-looking-lovey-dovey' thing?"

Brooke blushed but couldn't help chuckle at Zoe's wide eyes and open mouth. "Well-"

"Oh lord, you're dating? You and Johnny are dating?" asked Zoe, mouth falling open wider.

Brooke nodded her head, looking thoroughly embarrassed and like a cooked lobster then gasped quietly when she felt Johnny's arm tighten around her shoulder, crushing her face against his chest.

"Yeah, so what? What's it to you, junkie?" spat Johnny, face venomous.

"Johnny!"

"What did you say?" Zoe asked through gritted teeth but she had already heard it, she just wanted Johnny to repeat what he said so she could pound his ass into the floor.

"I said _what's it to you?_" Johnny repeated, his eyes glaring into Zoe's.

Brooke watched as Zoe's jaw and fists clench, just waiting for Zoe to hit out and scream profanities at Johnny. Zoe took a threatening step forward until Brooke broke out from under Johnny's arm and held a hand against Zoe's stomach and an arm reached out towards Johnny.

"Guys, c'mon. Stop it!" she ordered.

Zoe and Johnny stared each other down, Johnny holding his fist in his other hand whilst Zoe shot daggers at Johnny... mentally.

"Fine then," muttered Zoe. The redhead crossed her arms over her big bosom but still glared at Johnny.

"Whatever, I gotta go. I'll see ya later, B." said Johnny, he kissed Brooke on top of the head, eyes never leaving Zoe until he turned and headed into the main building.

There was silence between Brooke and Zoe, Zoe scuffed her boot against the ground looking a bit ashamed.

"What?" asked Brooke, eyebrow raised.

"Sorry," she muttered. "Just... you and Vincent?!" Zoe wailed and threw her arms out.

"Erh, yeah." replied Brooke sheepishly.

"But wait… don't you like Gary?" Zoe asked, looking confused.

"No! I never liked him!" shouted Brooke, making Zoe jump. Zoe just nodded but didn't look convinced.

Brooke looked past Zoe's head at nothing in particular until Zoe burst out laughing which startled Brooke.

"Oh god, guess what!" she squealed excitedly.

"What?" Brooke asked, curious.

The Townie gripped onto Brooke's shoulders and shook her, grin overtaking her face. Brooke thrashed back and forth, and even stumbled at the speed Zoe was shaking her. She pinched Zoe in the sides which caught the redhead off guard, letting out a yelp then an even bigger laugh.

"Just tell me, Zo."

"Christy's got crabs..." replied Zoe. Brooke blinked slowly at her realising that the rumours about Christy were of course from the itching powder prank done by Pinky, obviously the other students not knowing what actually happened.

Her lips trembled then she burst out laughing along with Zoe. One of the Prefects watched them.

Brooke leant against Zoe to keep from stumbling and Zoe rested her forehead against the side of Brooke's head, crying into her hair from the roaring laughter. They gasped for air, tears down their face and held onto each other whilst their bellies ached from their chuckles.

Brooke pushed herself off of Zoe and wiped away the salty tears. "So that's... that's what the rumours were about," she stated. Having to act dumb.

Zoe nodded her head then took a deep breath.

"Woo." Zoe said loudly. Just as they calmed down Petey walked up to them, looking mildly confused at their red faces and watery eyes.

"Hey Pete," greeted Brooke.

"Hey... erh, what's up with you two?" he asked, his hazel eyes showing worry.

"Nothing, nothing."

"Christy's got crabs." Zoe blurted out then both started laughing again.

Pete looked at them both and laughed nervously. "Ew. T-that's gross."

Both Zoe and Brooke stopped laughing and nodded. Actually, Zoe had only presumed Christy had crabs but after her encounter with the gossiper in the restroom Zoe immediately spread a rumour around the school that Christy had them. She thought she should get her own back after a rumour, made by Christy, had gotten out of hand a few months back. Zoe had gotten a lot of grief from Jimmy about it but she claimed it wasn't true. But they were still together so it was harmless that Zoe spread a nasty rumour around about Christy.

"Brooke, we're going to be late for English." Petey quickly said.

"Okay, I'll see you later Zo." said Brooke. She and Petey waved to Zoe then went inside the main building for lesson.

"So, what's this I heard about you and Johnny?"

* * *

**A/N:** Oh I'm nasty to Christy, aren't I? I really enjoyed writing this chapter because it was going by other people's perspective which I found interesting and I hope you guys enjoyed reading it as well. Next chapter will have Gaaaaaaary! Yay!


	31. Awkward

**A/N: **Sorry for the delay guys, I was meant to start typing this chapter up after the last one but I had no idea what to put but hopefully this will be a decent read for you.

* * *

_**31. Awkward**_

Brooke gulped down the cool Beam Cola as she leant against the vending machine. Chemistry had finished over five minutes ago and Brooke had nothing better to do than chug down some cheap soda and mindlessly watch students pass her. The little dweeby kid Sheldon clung onto his textbook with bright, shiny eyes as he marched his way to some unknown place that Brooke didn't really care of. After her last sip of the soda Brooke let out a small belch then crushed her can, throwing it into a nearby trashcan. Deciding she should pull her weight and do something Brooke crossed her arms over her chest and walked out of the main building.

She went over the events of Chemistry class, it was a bore as usual but being pestered by every student in class, save Gary, had annoyed her to no end. Two days Johnny and her had been an item and they were already the talk of the school but Brooke expected it. After all, Johnny and Lola had gone out together for years until Brooke came into the picture. The questions came one after the other by many students from different cliques. Also during lesson, Brooke couldn't help feel hurt at the look Gary had given her, it was like she wasn't even there, he looked straight through her. But Gary didn't matter anymore, or at least he shouldn't of mattered to Brooke. He had been a complete jerk so why should Brooke waste her time thinking about him?

No, Gary was nothing to her. Nothing at all...

At least that's what she kept telling herself.

Too busy in her thoughts Brooke didn't notice a small figure until she bumped right into it.

"Oomph!" squeaked Petey, his textbooks scattering over the floor.

Brooke realised it was Petey and helped him gather his books. "Sorry, Pete." said Brooke then handed him the last book.

"It's okay..." replied Petey quietly. He fiddled with the corner of a textbook as they stood in silence, Brooke looking to the right at nothing in particular. Their conversation earlier about Brooke and Johnny had left them both feeling awkward. Petey had tried to reason with Brooke that Johnny wasn't the best boy to go out with but Brooke had told Petey she didn't care and she liked Johnny. Petey decided he couldn't argue with her. "Hey Brooke, I was wondering... do you want to go out tonight or something?"

Brooke's attention diverted away from the wall to Petey. She sighed then rubbed at her cheek.

"Can't. Sorry Pete. I've got an essay to do for Chemistry." she muttered. She also had to see Derby.

"Oh, well no problem then." Petey chuckled nervously then drummed his fingers on the cover on his textbook.

"I'll see you later." Brooke mumbled then walked past Petey.

Petey stammered out a goodbye as he watched Brooke walk to the Girls' Dorm. He sighed quietly and huddled the three textbooks under his arm, head hung low as he walked to the library.

* * *

"Oh hey Brooke!" greeted Pinky cheerfully.

Brooke looked taken aback for a few moments at Pinky's enthusiasm but then smiled at the Preppie. Pinky looped her arm through Brooke's and led her inside Harrington House. Brooke followed, more like being dragged, and stared at Pinky in bewilderment until they stopped inside the lounge area where Derby, Bif, Chad and Parker were.

"Someone is here to see you Derby!" said Pinky.

Derby's blonde head turned to look at his cousin (and girlfriend) and also at Brooke, he smirked smugly at her causing Brooke to frown back.

"Ah, so you came..." he trailed off as he took a few steps closer to Brooke and Pinky.

Brooke gently pushed Pinky's arm away and gave her a quick smile but the frown returned as she looked at Derby again. She did **not** like the way he was looking at her.

"So. What is your next plan of action?" she asked, arms crossed.

Brooke's brown eyes didn't waver from Derby's blue ones but the intense gaze made a shiver run down her spine. If only looks _could_ kill... Brooke would be in a heap on the plush carpet.

"Well, we were planning on putting maggots into dear Christy's lunch tomorrow but Bif came up with a splendid idea," explained Derby with a grin, hands clasped tightly in front of him.

"... like what?" Brooke asked and she shot her eyes over to the tall, auburn-haired boxer.

_"Bif totally likes you!"_

Ew. Brooke inwardly grimaced at Pinky's declaration from a months prior. Bif smiled politely at Brooke then stepped forward, away from Chad and Parker. They were grinning like cats that caught the canaries.

"Replace her shampoo with hair dye." beamed Bif and all four of the Preps let out laughs and Pinky giggled behind her hand. She was sat on the couch.

Brooke nodded in agreement.

"Good idea. Nice one, Tremblay." complimented Brooke.

Bif nodded at her, smile still on his face. Brooke looked at Derby for a few moments before she turned for the door to the foyer but stopped and turned to look at Pinky.

"I'll see you later, Pinky." said Brooke quietly.

With one last look at Derby, Bif, Chad and Parker, Brooke left the lounge, headed out the foyer and back out into the sunny day.

* * *

Brooke had wandered round campus for a while until she decided she wanted to go see Johnny... and also give him reassurance that she wasn't gallivanting off with a Prep or a Townie, or any other student that walked the academy.

She hastily walked to the auto shop, her blonde hair gliding behind her. Brooke spotted Peanut spray painting one of the walls on his own so she walked up to the second-in-command.

"Hey Peanut," greeted Brooke.

Peanut stopped his tagging then looked to the girl beside him. He let out a small sigh then turned his body fully to Brooke.

"Hey..." he replied back.

"Have you seen Johnny around anywhere?" she asked, admiring the half done tag on the wall.

"He went to the Tenements with Norton 'bout an hour ago. Dunno if he's still there."

"Oh, okay then..."

"Why?" asked Peanut, eyes curious.

"It's nothing. I best go, tell Johnny if you see him that I was looking for him. See ya," Brooke turned on her heel but stopped when Peanut had called her back. She turned back round to look at Peanut, he was shifting from foot to foot and looking down.

"What is it?" she asked. Brooke took a few steps towards Peanut.

The Greaser shifted some more then looked up at Brooke, a mixture of guilt and embarrassment on his face. Brooke rose an eyebrow feeling concerned for Peanut.

"You-... you won't hurt Johnny, will ya?" asked Peanut. His guilty eyes told Brooke that he really didn't want to ask but Peanut had this niggling feeling at the back of his mind, he _had _to know if his boss had picked the right girl.

"Of course I won't, Peanut." exclaimed Brooke.

"You promise?" he asked, eyes pleading.

"I promise," confirmed Brooke. Although she wasn't sure how Johnny would take the news of them having to split (once the pranks were over) but she would not hurt Johnny deliberately.

"Okay, good..." Peanut said, his head nodding as he took in Brooke's promise. "'Cause ya know, after Lola an' all that I don't think Johnny can take anymore hurt, ya know wha' I mean?"

Brooke nodded, completely understanding what Peanut was saying. She knew what Lola had done to Johnny, it had ruined him mentally and emotionally but she was glad he had gotten rid of Lola, as far as she knew Lola was hanging with other people in other cliques. 'Hanging out' having a whole new meaning...

"Yeah, I know. Don't worry about it Peanut. I wouldn't hurt Johnny... I'm not Lola," she reassured him.

The corner of Peanut's mouth tugged up into a small smile.

"Speaking of Lola; where is she these days?"

"She's with that Gord kid," replied Peanut.

"Oh right… cow face?" asked Brooke. Peanut stared at her, his face twisted in confusion.

"What…?"

Brooke pursed her lips and realised Peanut had know idea what she was blabbering about. "Nevermind…"

Peanut's eyebrows furrowed then he looked down at his boots, the worn-out leather soles scuffing at the cement. Brooke ducked her head to see Peanut's face.

"Is there something else...?" pushed Brooke.

Peanut's face suddenly grew red but he looked at Brooke anyway, although shyly.

"Just... take care of him for me, will ya? I dunno wha' I'll do if he gets hurt again..."

"I will." nodded Brooke. "You really care for him, don't you?" She already knew the answer. She knew Peanut didn't care for Johnny just because he was his boss, best friend, and a brother of sorts. It was obvious he was infatuated with him.

Peanut felt his face grow hotter but he nodded, ashamed that he was admitting this to Johnny's _new _girlfriend.

"It's okay, Larry," Brooke started and Peanut looked up when she used his given name. "I won't say anything." Brooke smiled gently at Peanut.

Relief washed over Peanut's face but his blush was still on his cheeks. He nodded his thanks and watched Brooke leave.

* * *

**A/N: **Okay, that was a bit Johnny/Greaser centric there, sorry guys. I said last chapter Gary would be in this one but I've decided there will be some Gary goodness in the next one 8D I've got a good idea for it. Anyway... good? Bad? What did you think? Reviews would be splendid.


	32. A Date at the Carnival

**A/N: **Thank you for the reviews everyone! 8D Here's the next chapter with, like I promised, some Gary goodness. xP

* * *

_**32. A Date at the Carnival**_

"So you wanna go?" asked Johnny, he shrugged then ran a hand over his hair.

Brooke chewed on her lip in thought. After a few minutes of silence she looked up at Johnny and smiled sweetly. "Sure, I haven't been to the carnival yet." she agreed. Johnny rose his eyebrows.

"Really?"

"Yeah, really. So when shall we go?"

"I got business down in Blue Skies so I'll meet ya 'bout seven, yeah?" Johnny suggested, waiting patiently.

Brooke nodded and smiled once more at Johnny. He had never met up with her the day before so Johnny was making it up to her and asked if she wanted to go to the carnival on their first official 'date'. Johnny smirked, his smile lopsided, it made Brooke blush.

"Alright, well I gotta go. Meet ya outside the carnival tonight," he said then kissed Brooke on the lips.

The leather-clad Greaser jumped up from his seat then jogged down the steps, smirk still on his face, Brooke watched him leave the bleachers on the football field. It was lunchtime and as the weather was rather nice Brooke decided to eat her apple and sandwich outside on the bleachers. She munched on her apple as she watched a group of Jocks tackle each other in a huddle.

Brooke took the last bite of her apple, it had been munched right down to the core, she stared at it then a growing grin crossed her face. Quickly looking round to see if nobody was watching, Brooke stood up then aimed her apple at one of the Jocks. After a mental count of three, she threw the apple core hard and it managed to hit Kirby Olsen straight on the head. The small Jock whizzed round, shifting his eyes left and right quickly. Brooke sat down in her seat, trying to stop the giggles as she continued eating.

"WHO DID THAT?!..." yelled Kirby, fist shaking in the air above his head, face furious. Brooke snorted at how red he looked from afar. "WHOEVER DID THAT IS GONNA GET THEIR POUNDCAKE!!!"

Constantinos walked passed the group of Jocks, not knowing of Kirby's wrath, and immediately Kirby had jumped him from the side and tackled him on the floor. Brooke held her hand over her mouth as she laughed. Poor Constantinos, his day (or life) couldn't get any worse.

Just as Brooke finished laughing, three familiar figures approached her. A very happy looking, fiery red-headed Zoe was jogging merrily towards her with the squinty-eyed Jimmy and nervous looking Petey in tow. Brooke grinned and waved at the three, they joined her on the bleachers.

"Hey you! Where have you been in forever?!" exclaimed Zoe, snatching the sandwich from Brooke, taking a bite.

Brooke just laughed. "Erh, here...?" she shrugged and Zoe pushed at her arm at Brooke's sarcasm.

"Hey Brooke," greeted Jimmy as he took a seat next to Zoe. Petey waved at Brooke, giving her a small smile then sat next to him.

"Hey guys." Brooke waved back, smile still gracing her lips. All four watched as the Jocks jumped into the small riot between Kirby and Constantinos, the miserable teenager running for his dear life.

Jimmy chuckled and shook his head, he couldn't be bothered to deal with whatever was going on whether he was king or not. It was nice to take a timeout.

"So have you been whoring yourself out to Johnny whilst ditching your friends?" joked Zoe, no maliciousness in her voice, she let out a soft laugh as Brooke pushed her.

"Nah. Just been about, you know? I get bored so I fuck off once school's over." replied Brooke, shrugging.

Zoe just nodded, understanding how quickly boredom could get the best of anyone in Bullworth. She took a big bite out of the sandwich and brushed some of her hair from her eyes. She was planning on growing her bangs out but Zoe was thinking about having them cut short again. "So what you doin' later?" she asked over the sandwich wedged in her mouth.

"Going to the carnival with Johnny," answered Brooke.

"Watch it while you're up there," Jimmy piped in, eyes still focused on the football field. All three heads turned to look at him. Jimmy removed his eyes from the greenery then turned to look at Brooke. "There's been a perv lurking around there lately, just keep a look out yeah?"

Brooke sniggered. "I don't need to look out for myself. Johnny's paranoid enough as it is, I'm sure he'll be watching everyone like a hawk..."

Jimmy nodded then sat forward, forearms resting on his knees. Petey scratched at his nose as he leant back against the step behind him, he looked at Brooke and noticed she looked different. Although he had seen her yesterday she still looked odd. It was difficult to wonder exactly _what_ was different but she still looked and acted odd nonetheless. Petey mentally shrugged it off but a tiny voice at the back off his mind told him to keep an eye on Brooke. They stayed to watch the Jocks play more football as they chattered away until the bell rang for lesson.

* * *

The tunnel leading to the carnival was a bit creepy in Brooke's opinion but the music coming from the fairground settled her, along with the cheers, screams and laughs. Brooke reached the gates of the carnival and waited for Johnny. She had arrived ten minutes early but it was so she could try and spot the perv Jimmy was on about.

Brooke leant against the wall next to the gates with her arms crossed over her chest. Seeing as it was a date, she decided to dress up a little; she wore a floral t-shirt with tight denim shorts that stopped just above the knees and donned a pair of white flat pumps, she missed her hi-tops. The weather was still oddly warm despite it being late March.

What seemed like forever had past by until Brooke could see a black leather jacket, she smiled and pushed away from the wall then walked towards Johnny.

"Hey you," she greeted then kissed him on the cheek.

"Hey doll-face, sorry 'bout that. C'mon let's go," Johnny took Brooke's hand into his own and led her to the ticket booth, buying two tickets. They entered the carnival and Brooke gazed around the colourful place. A range of people were at the stalls either playing a game, buying food or just simply browsing over the items. It wasn't as if Brooke had never been to a carnival before but the atmosphere of it was rather thrilling.

Big, wide eyes looked around until she bumped into Johnny's back. He turned to smirk at her. "Easy there," he cooed. They were stood at a stall behind a bunch of kids and a few adults, it was a refreshments stall.

"We've just got here and you're going to _eat?_" questioned Brooke.

Johnny rubbed at his stomach with his left hand, the other still gently holding Brooke's. "Yeah, man, I'm starving. Nothin' better to a man's heart than some grub," he grinned at Brooke. Brooke rolled her eyes at being called 'man' and also at Johnny's statement, but she supposed it was true.

After Johnny had bought a burger, they wandered around the carnival as Johnny ate. He had offered to buy Brooke one but she declined, the idea of spewing your guts on a ride from a full stomach did not sound appealing at all, so she stuck to a non-fizzy drink. A few students were seen bustling about; Trent was not so secretively dragging Kirby by the hand to the Ferris wheel, some Nerds were hanging by the Fun House, and a non-clique student walked by. Johnny stuffed the rest of the burger into his mouth and pulled Brooke towards the High Striker, he let go of her hand and paid the woman who occupied the game. He jutted the collar of his leather jacket up then cracked his fingers and held onto the hammer. Johnny braced himself as Brooke watched in amusement, eyebrow raised at Johnny's confidence. He turned his head to look at her, smirk playing on his face as he wagged his eyebrows, Brooke let out of a laugh.

Johnny held the hammer over his shoulder then bashed the target.

_Ding, ding, ding!_

"Yeah!" the woman cheered. Johnny let out a triumphant howl and collected the free tickets from the woman.

"Nice one," Brooke complimented then held Johnny's hand again. He had won three tickets.

They wandered around the carnival collecting more tickets so they could buy a souvenir. Brooke had finished her round on the shooting range, managing to get three tickets.

They counted the tickets, coming up to thirty in total.

"Oh, I want to go in the Fun House!" squeaked Brooke. Johnny laughed. He paid for their entry then entered through the clown's mouth.

* * *

Gary Smith wasn't stupid. He was far from it. In fact, he was a genius, whether others thought it or not, but _he _knew he was a genius. He knew her game, knew what she was playing at. It was painfully obvious.

Gary had watched her enter the Fun House, hand in hand with Johnny-motherfucking-Vincent of all people. Yes, Gary had known about Brooke being Vincent's new broad, it had gotten round the school within twenty four hours and to be frank, Gary had expected it. Vincent had always looked googly-eyed and head over heels for Brooke whether the grease ball knew it or not, but Gary knew it was all a game with Brooke.

She wasn't head over heels for Johnny, like the dumb fuck was with her, numerous of times she had turned Johnny down so Gary knew for a fact this was just her way of getting her own back on him.

Although he would never admit it, the warehouse incident had frightened him, it should not of happened in the first place. Then, being the pushy, stubborn, annoying girl Brooke was she had to open her pretty, little mouth and confront him. He hadn't expected that.

So there was only one way to solve the problem; push her away. Lie. Tell her she was bat-shit crazy, that he had no idea what she was talking about. Gary couldn't get attached to anyone, he just couldn't. He was emotionally detached from everyone. He wasn't capable of love, hell he wasn't even capable of _liking _somebody... save Petey… sort of.

But what really pissed Gary off was the odd feelings he got when he thought about the blonde-headed girl. Deep down he knew what those feelings were but he wouldn't let them get the best of him. But no matter how much he tried to forget, Brooke was getting the better of him, she was there, lodged in his brain 24/7. So instead he distracted himself; and those distractions were Christy, or anything else that kept his mind occupied. And he knew; he knew that in a matter of time she would come crawling back, Brooke would snap and come crawling back to him.

The scarred boy didn't even like Christy, she was a motor mouth who had brains for shit and sounded like someone slowly torturing a cat, but at least she was a good distraction. No harm in messing around.

Gary's dark eyes were fixed on the Fun House, just waiting to see Johnny's proud face reappear. Nothing else mattered around him except the Fun House. He was huddled away near the Ferris wheel, a good enough spot not to be seen but to be able to see them clearly. He waited patiently until he saw Vincent come walking out of the exit, Brooke in tow. She immediately linked her hand with his, both smiling and talking to each other as they walked away from the Fun House.

Yeah. Gary would let her have her fun with Vincent first then Blondie will come crawling back to him. _Him_, Gary Smith. With that satisfying thought in his mind Gary smirked deviously then slinked away like he wasn't even there.

* * *

"I am never going in there again!" exclaimed Brooke as she gripped onto Johnny's hand. The Greaser laughed and she joined in.

"Aww, couldn't find your Johnny-boy?" he teased and she slapped him on the arm.

Brooke had managed to lose Johnny in the maze which caused her to panic until Johnny decided it would be funny to scare the living daylights out of her. It was definitely not funny. They walked slowly, basking in their comfortable silence although around them it was loud with screams and nattering.

Her brown eyes looked around, taking in all the colours and people until something caught her eye. Brooke stopped in her tracks, eyes wide as she stared at an empty spot. Johnny stopped then turned to his girlfriend seeing what was wrong. His face twisted in confusion whilst he looked at Brooke, her eyes never wavering or blinking as they bulged.

"Erh, Brooke?" he asked and squeezed her hand. Brooke still stared, eyes completely glued.

"Brooke!" said Johnny, voice raised.

The blonde startled and her wide eyes looked over to Johnny, his face full of surprise and confusion. "Sorry..." she mumbled. Johnny shrugged his shoulders, leading her away but Brooke took one last glance at the spot where she saw him... or she_ thought _she saw him. Brooke swore she saw that familiar smirking, smug face of Gary Smith, scar bold against his pale skin and eyes twinkling with mischief but he wasn't there. He couldn't of been.... he was gone within a flash. Her mind must have been playing tricks.

As they walked Brooke couldn't help the severe paranoia creeping upon her as the hairs on her neck stood on end. So much for forgetting...

* * *

**A/N: **Meh, I didn't like the ending of this chapter. I was fine writing the chapter out the other night but it's been a few rough days so that's made me feel crap. Anyway, although I could of done this better I hope you guys liked it! Reviews are welcomed as always.


	33. Giving Up

**A/N:** Gah! Sorry for the long wait. I've had some serious writer's block and been rather busy seeing as its Christmas and all. Anyway, thank you for the reviews on the last chapter and I hope this chapter is a decent read.

* * *

_**33. Giving Up **_

It was the 4th of April, the day Brooke had her session with Dr. Kelsy, and she wasn't looking forward to it. The alarm clock had blared over ten minutes ago but Brooke kept her face buried in her comfortable pillow as she listened to the movements around the room. She could hear Zoe mumbling profanities under her breath as she sluggishly dragged herself from her warm bed, her fiery red hair looking like a bird's nest. Beatrice had been up half an hour earlier before the alarm had gone off, her bed was made, she had showered and dressed by the time the clock had rang. It was like that every morning. Recently, Heidi had swapped rooms as she was now sharing with Mandy, so it was just the three girls left.

Brooke heard Zoe leave the room so she was left alone, huddled under the blankets. If she didn't move soon, Mrs. Peabody would come and drag her from her bed which didn't sound appealing.

At least what she could look forward to was Gym, not Gym itself but after Gym had finished. Coach Hennessey liked to work the girls hard so afterwards they would take a shower from playing a very sweaty, heated game of basketball. It was the perfect time for Christy to get a new hair colour. Brooke smiled into her pillow, the thought of Christy's hair coming out in snotty green or cheesy yellow, or any other disgusting colour was exciting.

Deciding staying in bed wasn't going to get her anywhere, Brooke pulled her body up and stretched, hearing the bones pop nicely against each other. She made her bed and grabbed her towel, shampoo and conditioner then hit the showers. After her hot shower, Brooke returned to her dorm room and found Zoe sitting on her own bed, tying up the laces of her boots.

"Morning." she greeted quietly. Zoe looked up at Brooke and smiled grimly, her hazel eyes tired and puffy.

Brooke sat on her bed and quietly got changed, not bothered if Zoe looked at her dressing. They dressed in front of each other before so it was no big deal. Once she was fully attired, Brooke dried her hair then pulled it into a high ponytail and clipped her bangs back like usual. She checked the time, reading 8:43am so she pulled on her worn in hi-tops.

Zoe and Brooke left the Girls' Dorm and walked to the main building in silence as they tried to wake their half asleep brains up, even the hot showers or breezy morning couldn't pull them from their groggy minds. They entered the main building then headed to Geography class, it was going to be one heck of a boring lesson.

* * *

Mr. Matthews adjusted his glasses as he passed round the textbooks for today's lesson, studying the faces of his students. They all looked miserable as sin... save Gord who was busy writing a note.

The Geography teacher cleared his throat loudly causing Gord to jump, he gave the Prep a pointed look and Gord immediately put away the note. Once Mr. Matthews walked passed his desk Gord brought out the small piece of paper and carried on writing on it.

Once all the textbooks had been handed out, Mr. Matthews headed back to the front of the class and started his lesson.

As Mr. Matthews rambled on Brooke couldn't help feel the wave of fatigue roll over her. Her eyes fluttered shut as Mr. Matthews' words became murmurs as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Brooke bolted upright in her seat, eyes bulged and sweat beading across her hairline. Her body was stiff as she gripped at her desk. Every pair of eyes were glued on her as if she were mad, Brooke felt heat travel up her neck and settle into her cheeks as she realised she had just woken up from a dream rather _erratically_.

Mr. Matthews cleared his throat quietly. "Miss Adlington, would you like to take a breather?" he asked as he pushed his spectacles up his nose.

Brooke nodded and rose from her seat. She pushed her chair in and noticed in the corner of her eye Gary was staring at her. She didn't dare look up. With her shoulders slummed, Brooke walked out of Geography class and walked to the girls' restroom. She locked herself in a cubicle and sat on the cold plastic lid of the toilet.

Brooke rubbed at her eyes and sighed quietly in the empty restroom, the quiet noise bouncing around the walls. She hadn't intended on falling asleep in class but who could blame her when Mr. Matthews' lessons were so boring? What embarrassed her most was waking up in complete shock from her dream... or more of a nightmare. It was the fifth time she had woken tense and alert from sleep and she wasn't sure why. Oddly the dreams didn't make any sense, all just jumbles of random acts of violence that didn't involve anyone she knew. But the nightmare she had just had involved her attacker back in December. And also Gary.

But instead of Gary jumping to her rescue like he had done he stood and watched as the attacker advanced on Brooke, using the knife that left the faint scar on her back to slash at her. Ribbons of blood had came into vision until Brooke woke up after seeing Gary's unwavering glare.

At least it was only a dream. Brooke sighed once more and ran her hand over her forehead. The bell for the end of lesson rang so Brooke pulled herself off the toilet lid and made her way back to the classroom to collect her things.

* * *

The hot water streamed over Brooke's aching muscles as she showered. Coach Hennessey had decided to work the girls _extra _hard in basketball, making them whine and moan about how long they had to play for. At least it was over, Brooke was just waiting for the prank to unfold...

She washhed the conditioner from her blonde hair, her eyes closed as the lovely hot water relieved the tense muscles in her back from where Mandy had shoved her into the wall. As she was about to turn the shower head off, Brooke heard a piercing squeal erupt from outside of the shower cubicle causing her to startle. She then realised Christy had found her surprise. A sudden smile worked its way across Brooke's face as she turned the shower off and grabbed her towel, she wrapped it round her body and pulled the shower curtain back, a fake shocked expression on her face.

"What's going on?" she asked as she made her way over to the group of girls.

Angie, Heidi, Beatrice, Mandy and Pinky surrounded Christy. All their mouths forming an 'o' shape with wide eyes, save Pinky who held a hand over her mouth to stop her from giggling. Brooke stood behind Pinky and looked over her shoulder at Christy who was stood in front of the mirror, clad in only her own towel, and looking at her reflection in horror. Brooke snorted but the 'shocked' expression returned quickly as she looked on at Christy.

Christy Martin was no longer a redhead. Her natural red locks were now a tangy yellow, patches of red still visible in places but the majority of her hair was dyed.

"OH... MY... GOD!" screamed Christy as she pulled angrily at her hair.

Angie jumped at the outburst then in a dash, was at Christy's side with her hand on the redhead's shoulder, murmuring calm words to her friend.

Brooke just shrugged then spotted Pinky grinning at her, Brooke grinned back and slapped Pinky's hand in a low-five and they both carried on getting changed as Christy screamed profanities and thrashed in front of the mirror about her newly dyed hair.

* * *

After Gym had finished Brooke headed back to the Girls' Dorm to finish off an assignment that was meant to of been in the week prior but never got round to doing it. The clock on her desk read 4:10pm. Her appointment with Dr. Kelsy was at 5pm. Brooke sighed and rose from her chair, she walked slowly to her wardrobe, opened the doors and pulled out a small sheet of paper from her jacket pocket. It was her appointment slip from the clinic. Brooke stood in front of the armoire, paper grasped in her hands as she stared at it. After what seemed like forever, Brooke scrunched up the paper into a tight ball and chucked it into a nearby trashcan.

She sluggishly pulled herself back to her desk and eyed the homework. Stuff it. Brooke closed the textbook and gathered all her papers into a neat pile, once the work was arranged and put away Brooke laid down on her comfortable bed, placing her hands behind her head and shut her eyes.

Right now, she just couldn't careless if she missed her appointment or if the work wasn't done, sleep was all that mattered.

* * *

**A/N: **I apologise greatly for how crap this is but at least its up. I promise next chapter will be waaaaay better. Way better. Anyway...

Also, I want to wish you guys a Merry Christmas 8D so I hope you have a good one!


	34. Late Night Stops

**A/N: **Happy belated New Year everyone! Had a good holiday? Anyway, sorry I haven't updated the past few of weeks, I lost interest a little and had my mind on other things but hopefully things will pick up again. Also, thank you for the recent reviews/faves/alerts! =D

* * *

_**34. Late Night Stops**_

"Brooke. Brooke! Wake up!" a voice called out causing Brooke to stir from her deep sleep.

She felt a warm hand shake her, trying to wake her from her slumber. A displeased grunt was heard from beside her but all sounds muffled into one, Brooke was still hazy despite being interrupted in her sleep. Heidi huffed beside the bed and crossed her arms, tapping her foot impatiently against the carpeted floor. She watched as Brooke stirred and stretched her body, her eyes still closed and her movements lazy. The short brunette blew a lock of hair hanging over her eyes out the way, she then placed her hands on Brooke's shoulders and pushed her sibling into the mattress and shook her.

"For god sake, Brooke, wake up!" exclaimed Heidi, her British accent lilting her words.

Brooke huffed, she pushed Heidi's hands away from her shoulders and sat up and gave her sister a sleepy glare. "What?" she spat.

"Finally! You were out for the count... your greaseball boyfriend is looking for you. He looked rather, um, angry when he asked me where you were." Heidi replied, examining her immaculate nails with disinterest.

Silence filled the room for a few minutes, Brooke looking at the wall a head of her while Heidi still made sure her nails were in perfect condition. Brooke sighed then rose from the bed and stretched her body again, she scratched her arm as she peered at the digital alarm clock, the bright red numbers all blurry. 20:42. Yikes.

"When did he see you?" asked Brooke.

"About an hour ago. I was trying to find you but I had know idea where you were, I even went to the Library to ask those four-eyed dweebs where you were... do you know how bad that could look for my reputation?" scoffed Heidi, her sweet voice was laced with disgust.

Brooke shook her head at Heidi and moved her out the way to get to the dresser. It was always about reputation with her sister, it was pathetic. Brooke pulled out some casual wear and slipped them on.

"Where are you going?" Heidi asked as she watched Brooke move about the room.

"To see Johnny," said Brooke dryly.

"Ugh. Seriously, I just can't see how you can like him. He's greasy, stupid and dresses weird." stated Heidi.

Brooke glared at Heidi and pulled on her sneakers. "So is Ted, except he's downright dumb, likes being in the showers with his buddies and looks weird." Brooke shot Heidi a sarcastic smirk at Heidi's shocked face. She left her sister and headed to the bathroom to freshen up.

Not many students were hanging around campus, most probably out in the town or settling down for bed, maybe even doing homework but that was unlikely with most students unless it was a Nerd or a little kid. Brooke wrapped her arms around herself as the chilly April night air nipped at her, luckily before she left she had took a light jacket to keep away the bite. Deciding Johnny would be at the Tenements, Brooke walked towards the Boys' Dorm and threw a few stones at Jimmy's window, the light to his room was on. The squinty-eyed boy looked through the blinds and saw Brooke motioning him to come outside, Jimmy pulled on his hoodie and sneakers then made his way outside the dorm.

"What is it, Brooke?" He asked.

"Can I borrow your bike?" Brooke bit her lip as she asked. She _really _needed to get one. Borrowing one of Jimmy's all the time just wouldn't do, she called always ask Johnny to sort her out though, the thought never really came to mind until just.

"Yeah, sure." Jimmy shrugged lazily. "Where're you goin'?"

"Tenements. I'll bring it back after," Brooke replied and Jimmy nodded. He watched as the blonde jogged away but couldn't help shake his head at Brooke. Although Johnny and himself were on neutral terms, Jimmy knew what the lead Greaser was like, he may have been a good boyfriend to Lola, never cheating, always there and doing everything she asked him to, but he was possessive and somewhat obsessive. Unlike Lola, who loved to jerk Johnny's strings and play with him, Brooke would get tired of Johnny's erratic behaviour eventually and break up with him. A break up which Johnny probably wouldn't be able to handle, which equalled that many students and maybe Jimmy himself will experience the wrath of Johnny Vincent.

But Jimmy could be wrong. He was just speculating, but he still had to be aware. Jimmy finally moved from his spot outside the dorm and headed back inside the warm building, his concern for Brooke never leaving him.

* * *

Aquaberry bikes were rather hard to handle Brooke had decided. Instead of taking Jimmy's beloved BMX, she took his sturdy Aquaberry Cruiser to ride to the Tenements and she found it was cruel on her legs, which ached and burned from how fast she peddled. Yes, she definitely had to sort a bike out for herself.

Hiding the dirty, yet expensive bike in the small alleyway next to the Tenements, Brooke opened and hopped through the window, the floorboards creaking under her weight when her feet met the ground. The air was cold inside but that was expected as it was an abandoned building with no heating system. Knowing Johnny was on the top floor of the Tenements, Brooke made her way upstairs and found Johnny talking to Norton quietly in the corner of the big room. Other Greasers were lounging around, smoking and doing their hair.

Brooke walked in and some Greasers acknowledged her and nodded their greeting to her, Brooke give them a small wave back. She stood behind Johnny and tapped him lightly on the shoulder, Norton's eyes were glued to her. Johnny swivelled round and saw the smiling face of Brooke, though she looked tired and worn out.

Johnny frowned then gave Norton a look which the big Greaser knew all too well, a look that meant he needed to scram. As soon as Norton had joined the others, Johnny pulled Brooke by the arm out into the hallway, his frown never leaving his face.

"Where've you been at?" he asked, jaw gritted tight.

"At school. Heidi told me you wanted to know where I was..." Brooke trailed off, not liking the look Johnny was giving her.

"At school, huh? Doin' what? Hangin' with your buddies, you're _guy _buddies, eh?" Johnny asked, but it sounded more like a statement. He held his arms out and backed away. "What, am I not good enough for ya? You're that sick of me already you're resortin' to them, huh?!"

Brooke's eyebrows furrowed together sadly as she watched Johnny huff and puff, making fast, angry circles in front of her, his hands clung in his hair.

He abruptly stopped and slowly turned his head to look at Brooke, his hands leaving his hair. When he spoke his voice came out quietly but shakily. "You think you can fool me?" Johnny said and pointed at himself. He took a step towards Brooke, his face still angry but looked a mixture between desperation and sad. "Nobody ain't making a fool outta Johnny Vincent!"

Brooke shied away and shook her head at Johnny's accusations. Although she knew it already, it didn't fully occur to her just how much damage Lola had done to Johnny. With her constant playing and cheap lies, Lola had messed with Johnny's head, scarring him mentally and emotionally. Even if the poisonous bitch was out of his life (mostly) the affects had done permanent damage to Johnny. Because of Lola, Johnny was a paranoid, possessive young man who was insecure although he had an exterior made of iron, inside he wasn't so strong. Brooke took a step forward and held onto Johnny's leathered arm.

"Johnny, I'm not trying to make a fool out of you." She said, her voice soothing. "I wasn't with anybody. I actually fell asleep in my dorm room and just lost track of time. Please... I'm _not _Lola,"

She kept her grip on his arm and meet his eyes, seeing conflict in them. Brooke nodded her head in reassurance and Johnny sighed loudly, sliding a hand through his now messy hair. Brooke wrapped her arms around Johnny, smothering her face into his chest. Johnny wrapped his arms around her and rested his cheek on top of Brooke's head, mumbling a sorry.

Brooke had a feeling there were more outbursts like this to come and she had to make sure Johnny didn't do anything foolish. She cared for Johnny, and it hurt her that she was only with him because of a deal between her and Derby and Johnny _actually_ liked her. There were feelings there but Brooke only felt adoration for Johnny. But she hoped that maybe after all this that would change.

* * *

Thank God for the bike. There were some odd people walking about New Coventry and Brooke didn't like it one bit. She didn't trust leaving Jimmy's bike outside of the Yum Yum Market seeing as the residents of New Coventry had a track record for stealing anything that crossed their path and if the bike was stolen then she would have to walk back to campus _and _explain to Jimmy why his bike was missing. Instead, Brooke rode to the Yum Yum Market in Bullworth Town, knowing it was a lot safer and there were some police milling around although if she didn't hurry her ass up she'd be breaking curfew and that was something she couldn't afford.

Brooke entered the warm store and Mr. Oh greeted her with a cheerful smile and she smiled politely back. Seeing as Brooke had missed dinner and the vending machines only provided chocolate bars and potato chips Brooke thought it was better to actually buy something a bit more suitable for her growling stomach. A sandwich would do. She purchased the sandwich, Mr. Oh bid her goodnight and she left the store.

Before she could grab the bike, a very familiar voice pierced Brooke's thoughts, causing her to tense, her back facing to the person. "You're out late," Gary stated but his voice didn't hold his usual sarcasm or arrogance.

Brooke didn't want to turn so she kept her back to him, putting the plastic bag on the handlebar of the bike. She climbed on. "So are you." she replied quietly.

Gary shrugged, his hair whipping around in the breeze and he tucked his hands into his pant pockets. He opened his mouth to say something but was cut off.

"You should get back to the school. The Prefects will be on the hunt soon," said Brooke. She looked at Gary and held his gaze for a few moments, both their faces completely emotionless until Brooke broke it and pushed the Cruiser into motion and peddled away down the street leaving Gary there watching her figure get smaller and smaller.

* * *

**A/N: **Yes!!!! I have finally done this chapter! Anyway, I hope you liked it. I had quite a bit of fun writing it and I haven't really had Jimmy in the story all that much so I thought I should add him, he is the _King _after all. Reviews are welcomed as usual and I will be updating more frequently now I feel I have my zing back!


End file.
